Whenever, Wherever
by Blue Savage
Summary: What if Pharaoh Yami's younger sister falls in love with the notorious King of Thieves? Will love prevail between royalty & peasantry? Or will a gift bring everlasting vows? Read to find out... [REAL IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE]
1. Safiya, The Pure Heart

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters but I do own Safiya**

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 1: Safiya, the Pure Heart**

**       In ****Egypt****, stood a princess upon the Palace's grounds, it was a cold night yet the princes still stood still on the balcony of her room.**

**       Her long, silky black hair was swaying to the wind's rhythm as it caressed her face. Her lavender eyes perfectly reflected the shining blue moon. Her dark, tanned skin just seemed to shiver in the cold blaze of the night.**

**       Who was this beauty beneath the shining night? It was the Pharaoh's younger sister, Safiya. Yes, Pharaoh Yami's younger sister. **

**       She is known to the whole ****Egypt**** as she is said to be the most beautiful of them all. She is known for her beauty, kindness, generosity, mildness, modesty & her name. What was so special about her name? The meaning, Safiya, in Egyptian means, pure. And, yes she was pure. Pure in heart, pure in soul, pure in mind & pure in body, her name captures everything she is. There was nothing bad about her.**

**       Yet, for her she isn't what she seems. For her, she isn't perfect at all. For her, she is just a common citizen. Yes that is true but she is more to that. More than to what everybody seems.**

**Safiya's**** POV**

**       I gazed upon the outstretched desert & the starlit sky as I thought about myself. Who am I? What am I? Am I even a human? **

**       I thought about my life as the younger sister of the great Pharaoh Yami. What was so special about being a princess? You sit around the palace not doing anything. I don't even know why so many people are intrigued about me & my brother's life. Is royalty that special?**

**       Just then when I closed my eyes to think I heard a voice……**

**Normal POV**

**"You're still awake"**

**"Yes brother, I still am" she answered back.**

**"Why don't you sleep?" Yami, Safiya's older brother went closer to her.**

**"I can't…… I feel something is coming. Something, it's very near."**

**"Are you becoming delusional or is that dream?" he asked.**

**"I don't know Yami……… I don't know………"**

**"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" he suggested **

**"I'll try. Well, goodnight brother thank you!"**

**"You're welcome. Goodnight!" he gave her a hug & went out of the room.**

**       Safiya closed the lights & got into the bed covered with black silk & velvet blankets. She lied down & closed her eyes 'I hope it's just a dream……………'**

**-----other side of town-----**

**"Master, it's time"**

**"Then let's get started"**

**Well that's Chapter 1 of Whenever, Wherever! Hope you enjoyed & please review!**


	2. The Princess and the Thief

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 2: The princess, & the Thief**

          "Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" the frightened Safiya asked.

          The white haired man turned around to face Safiya. He came face-to-face at each other & crept closer to her "I'm a thief isn't it obvious." He smirked.

          Safiya took a step backward but the thief was an inch close. She was frightened, scared……………-

          "No!" 

          Safiya stood up from her bed full of cold sweat & breathing heavily. "It was only a dream. Good!"

          "But it was so real. No it couldn't be. A dream is a dream & it won't come true." She lied down on her bed again & sighed 'Yes, only a dream' she closed her eyes & immediately fell asleep.

====-----***-----====

"Quickly, we must move now!" a cloaked man ordered his comrades.

          They reached the palace ground & got off their horses. They took out their hooks, swords & sacks. "Now, this is our plan. We will all enter the palace & as much as possible get all the gold & money we can. We will all meet here in 20 minutes" They all nodded & faced their leader.

          Their leader was standing behind them cast beneath the shadows. He had long, white hair & piercing brown eyes. He went closer to them & said "Well then, let's get started. The faster, the more royalties we can steal." With that they all went their separate ways.

Their leader went every where he can & stole as much as he can in every room.  Until, he reached a room different from the rest. It was dark, so he couldn't see.

He browsed around & saw something that caught his eye. It was a chain, a golden chain. In the middle it had some sort of eye & on the side of the eye were Egyptian hieroglyphs. 

 What was this chain? It was so beautiful, just when the thief was about to snatch the golden chain- "Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" he heard a voice.

The white haired man turned around to face Safiya. He came face-to-face at each other & crept closer to her "I'm a thief isn't it obvious." He smirked.

 Safiya took a step backward but the thief was an inch close. She was frightened, scared, what was she to do now. The man grasped her chin & stared at her he removed his devilish grin "I won't hurt, just don't say anything. Don't scream."

Safiya stared at him. Why should she believe this white-haired thief? Just when Safiya was calming down the thief pulled her in closer & crashed his lips with hers. "Except that" he smirked again.

With that he took off leaving Safiya shocked. 

'What?' Safiya touched her lips.

 ====-----***-----====

All the thieves were done with their looting & met downstairs. They got on their horses & went off to the desert. But the only thing on the white-haired thief's mind was  Safiya & that chain. But mostly on Safiya.

"Master Bakura, is something wrong?" one of his minions asked.

"No, nothing is wrong Yazid" he replied still not taking that girl off of his mind.

Tadaa! That was Chapter 2 of Whenever, Wherever! 


	3. Downtown

**Blue Savage: Thank You for all those who reviewed!**

**Goddess of Love, Chaos Person, ****SteelAngelSweetie****, **Ala******, Carmen5 and komodo dragon!  **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters**

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 3: Downtown **

**       When Safiya woke up, she felt the warmth of the shining rays of the sun, waking her deep slumber. She fluttered her eyes open to the sight of her room. She remembered what happened last night 'That man, the white-haired man.'**

**       She stood from her bed & went to her dresser, & there she saw her most prized possession. It was a chain, not any ordinary chain but a chain her mother & father gave her before died. Her mother died because of leukemia & her father was assassinated. They gave the chain to her on her thirteenth birthday.**

**       Her chain was the only memory of her parents, with its gold eye & Egyptian hieroglyphs. 'Mother, father' she clasped the chain onto her hand and a lone tear fell from her cheek.**

**----====***====----**

**She soon got dressed into normal commoner clothes. A beige colored tunic with long sleeves "Perfect!" she twirled around facing the mirror "No one will notice!"**

**       She slowly and carefully crept out of her room & onto the steep stairs until one of her servant stopped her "Mistress Safiya!" Akila, Safiya's closest servant, or to her friend, yelled. "Where are you going? Wearing…… those?" she asked Safiya staring up and down at her looking at her clothes. "You're a princess & you wear that!" **

**"I'm going out to town." Safiya cheerfully said. "What!? If you do that Master Yami will be greatly disturbed, or better yet furious!" Akila almost yelled. But before Akila could say another word Safiya covered her mouth and tried to hush her down "Quiet, or else brother will hear us and I won't be able to go to town."**

**But before Akila could speak Safiya had already withdrawn to the stairs and out the door. "Kids these days." she sighed.**

**----====***====----**

**       Safiya trudged down the busy streets of ****Egypt****. She looked through clothes, jewelry and flowers. Oh how happy Safiya was that she could sneak out of the palace, until she spotted a nice jewelry shop.**

**----====***====----**

**       Yami woke up from his deep slumber last night. He moaned in desperation as he just wanted to slump in his bed all day, until he heard a knock on the door. "What?!" he furiously asked.**

**       "Master we have a problem!" he answered from the door. "What problem?" the Pharaoh said frustrated and yet sleepy. "We've been robbed!"**

**       Yami quickly scrambled off his bed and went to the door and quickly opened the door. He came face-to-face with one of his guards, Bakari. "Meet me downstairs." He sternly said. Bakari bowed down and went downstairs "Yes, Master!"**

**----====***====----**

**       Safiya entered the shop and browsed around to the sight that something caught her glistening lavender eyes. **

**       It was an amulet, a gold amulet with an amethyst as the pendant. It was beautiful. "You like it?" an old eerie voice asked. Safiya looked behind her and saw an old lady with a black tunic on. She supposedly was the owner of the shop.**

**       Safiya nodded and gazed back at the amulet. She admired the amethyst which was the same color as her eyes. "If you want I can give it to you." The owner said.**

**       Safiya turned her head "Really?!" the woman nodded. "A beautiful gift for a beautiful girl." She handed the amulet to Safiya and Safiya hesitantly accepted it "Thank you vary much!"**

**       Safiya put it around her neck and hugged the owner. After that she left the store happily.**

**       The owner watched Safiya as her form was devoured in the feud of people. "You're welcome, Princess Safiya………………"**

**----====***====----**

**       Yami sat on his golden throne and crossed his legs "So, who robbed us?" Bakari was kneeling on his right knee while bowing respectfully "The King of Thieves himself, Master!"**

**       Yami jolted up from his seat and unbelievingly looked at his minion. "The Tomb Robber robbed us?!" he yelled wide-eyed.**

**       "Yes Master! They said that he came with his comrades!" Bakari sternly replied. "How many were they?" he asked again. "Nine, to be exact! Bakura is already counted there!"**

**       "So, Bakura is in town. Send the guards out and search for him and his party!" he ordered. "Yes, Master!" with that Bakari left.**

**       Yami watched Bakari leave the room and cast himself in the shadows of his thrown "You won't be able to escape now, Tomb Robber……………" he mysteriously whispered.**

**There! I finally finished chapter 3! And I made it longer! Woohoo! Well gots 'ta go and I'll be updating soon!     **


	4. Kidnapped

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped**

As Safiya strolled down the busy streets, she felt happy for the owner that gave her the amulet. It was so beautiful. She stopped for a while inside a small alleyway. Not noticing the presence near her.

----====***====----

          "Well have you found him yet?" Yami jerked his head up as he noticed the presence of Bakari. Bakari kneeled down and bowed his head "I'm sorry, Master, but we haven't found him and his group yet."

          Yami sighed and slouched back in his throne. "I'm deeply sorry, Master" Bakari apologized. "It's alright Bakari, just find them as soon as possible." Bakari nodded and trudged out of the room.

----====***====----

          Safiya leaned down the wall of the alleyway and smiled. She looked at her amulet again and thought about the old woman.

          "What is a beautiful girl like you doing in a filthy place like this?" a voice interrupted Safiya's thought.

** "Who-who-who's there?" she stammered advancing a step backward.**

"Why I'm just a common citizen trying to live peacefully in this country." The voice eerily replied.

Safiya was scared, frightened. The figure slowly emerged from the vast shadows covering his face. He was a huge man with a short, rugged, black beard. He advanced closer to Safiya and grabbed her wrist. "Hey!" Safiya struggled.

"Why don't you come with me and meet some of my friends." he said. "Can you please, just let go of me?" Safiya tried to break free. "Frustrated, are we?" he whispered.

Safiya tried all she could but she just couldn't until the man scooped her up and slung her over his broad shoulders. 'Master, would be very pleased.' he thought as walked off to the depths of the shadows.

Safiya tried all she could to be free of his grasp but she just couldn't. "Put me down!" she commanded. The man looked beyond his shoulder to look at her "Listen, if you don't want to die, keep quiet." He said with his low voice.

Safiya gritted her teeth and sighed. There was no use.  Only fate can save her now. Until all lost hope she slowly fell in a deep slumber hoping someone could save her.

----====***====----

          After a while Safiya fluttered her eyes open to the sight that she was still slumped on the man's shoulders. But she was in a different place. 

          She pictured she was in the man's home, or better yet, lair. It looked like a dump. It was like a cave with bat guano scattered on the floor, but it wasn't really a cave just looked like one, except a tiny bit cleaner. 

          She felt dizzy, but she could still here voices. It sounded like of a man's except in a large quantity. She could here almost a hundred voices buzzing in her ears. 'Ugh, I feel I've been bumped on the head by my brother's throne!' 

          "So Adom, what did you bring?" a high pitched, eerie voice asked the man supposedly the one carrying Safiya. 

          "Oh her," he pointed to Safiya "he's a gift for master Bakura. This will surely please him, don't you think so Gahiji?" 

          "And, since when were you so kind to him?" another voice asked.

          "Since he let us grab all the treasures we want, Mukhwana." he replied.

          "Speaking of him, where is he and the others?" Adom asked.

          "Master Bakura, went out to the desert with Yazid and as for Funsani, Harakhty and Lateef they all went to town to get supplies."

          "Aswad, I didn't see you there!" Adom jerked his head to him.

          "Of corse you won't that guy is so obsessed with killing that he would try any technique to try and kill any person without notice." Gahiji replied.

          "Oh and what do we have here?" a mysterious voice asked them.

          They all looked at their master and bowed their heads "Master Bakura!" they all said in unison.

Bwahaha! I left you a cliffhanger (if I think it is for other people *sweat*)! Well please review and keep reading!  


	5. The Tomb Robber & His Faction

**Blue Savage: Sorry if I'm confusing you guys with the font style. First bold then, regular, then bold, then regular. Well anyway I'm just sticking to the regular now! Thank You for all those who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters**

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 5: The Tomb Robber & his Faction **

A man with white hair stood in front of them with another man behind him. 

"So, what were you talking about?" the voice eerily said. The voice made Safiya shiver in the creepiness.

          Though Safiya was dizzy and, yet almost asleep, she could still here and see a hazy sight.

          She felt herself being removed from Adom's shoulders and being raised up to face the so-called Master "A gift for you, Master! I found her in a deserted alleyway!" Adom said.

          Safiya's hair was covering her face but the Master could still see some of her face.

          "Why are you so kind to offer me such a gift?" the white-haired man asked. 

          "To show my praise and respect for my Master!" he answered still raising Safiya and bowing.

          The Master circled around Adom to take a better look at Safiya. Since the hair was covering her face he didn't recognize that 

this was the girl, the princess which he kissed.

          "Very well, bring her in my room and tie her up!" he ordered them "Good job, Adom!" He then faced his other minions. 

          "Where are Funsani, Harakhty and Lateef?" he asked one of his men, named Aswad.

          "They went to town to get some supplies!" he quickly replied still bowing his head. "I see." he replied.

          "Yazid, Aswad, when Adom and Gahiji are done tying the girl meet me at the conference room, and as for you Mukhwana, when Funsani, Harakhty and Lateef arrive bring them and you to the conference room." he ordered.

          "Yes, Master!" they all said in unison.

----====***====----

          In the Master's room Adom and Gahiji were tying Safiya very tightly. They could still see the drowsiness in her eyes. 

          They laid Saiya beside the bed and tightened the final knot. "There, that should keep her still for a while. You don't know how feisty that girl is." Adom inhaled some air from the tiredness of carrying Safiya and tying her, "Well she's sleeping now, no need to worry." Gahiji chuckled with his high-pitched scary voice.

          "We better get going." Gahiji said. Adom nodded and followed his comrade out of the door.

----====***====----

          When Adom and Gahiji exited their Master's room they were greeted by the sight of their other comrades, Yazid and Aswad. 

          "Master wants us to come to the conference room, he already ordered Mukhwana to inform Funsani, Harakhty and Lateef." Yazid said. They both nodded and went to the conference room.

----====***====----

          Mukhwana sat outside for the disembarking of his other comrades. 

          After a while he saw three figures appearing in the sand dunes covered by the orange and red swirls of the afternoon. He jerked his head up and called the attention of his comrades "Funsani, Harakhty, Lateef!" he yeled.

          The three figures spotted one of their members and ran towards him except one who just kept marching toward Mukhwana.

          "What is it Mukhawana?" one of them asked.

          "Master wants you, all of us. He awaits of our presence in the conference room." The three nodded and went inside their lair.

----====***====----

In the conference room the white haired man, the leader, the master, sat in an oval shaped table awaiting for the presence of his party. But in his mind was Safiya.

His (Bakura) POV

          That girl, that woman why do I have the feeling I saw her before.

          Those lavender eyes it looked so familiar, so innocent, so……… beautiful.

          Her lips, why do I have a feeling that I've ……. I've……. I've touched them before.

          He closed his eyes in thought "Master!"

Normal POV

          The man opened his eyes and saw eight of his assemblage crowding the door.

          "Come inside and sit in your places, we have to discuss an important matter." All eight men nodded and sat in their places.

----====***====----

          Safiya was now in dream land still sleeping, or to what happened earlier fainted. 

***Safiya's Dream***

           "Whe-Where am I?" Safiya was still completely dizzy. 

          She jolted her head up and saw a blinding light. He saw two people standing by the illuminating glow talking; she still couldn't fully open her eyes. Her eyelids were like heavy luggage that couldn't be carried.

          "Brother, Akila, Bakari is anyone there?" she managed to whisper. She heard the soft creaking of the door being closed.

          "Who-who-who are you?" she murmured softly. The figure went closer to her……. closer……..closer and then-

***End of Dream***

----====***====----

          The band of thieves sat around the table and looked at their master. At the front tip of the oval sat the leader, the Master. Their master was a sneaky and evil thief, he was the bravest. His name is Bakura. He also had a reputation of being called the "King of Thieves" and "Tomb Robber"; from his right side sat Yazid his Right-hand man; then Aswad the member which was obsessed with blades, killing and sneaking up to people; next to him was Gahiji the member which had the highest pitched voice and fastest in running, he was also good in trading because of his old job as a trading pirate; beside Gahiji sat Adom he was the largest from all of them nine, he also had the darkest colored skin, and he's the closest friend of Gahiji; on the left side of Bakura sat Funsani, he is the only member in their group which completely praised and worshipped Bakura. He was also the quietest and most obedient; sitting next to him was one of the Arshen Brothers, Harakhty he is like his brother; Lateef is Harakhty's brother; and finally beside the two brothers sat Mukhawana. He is the only member which hates Bakura entirely he only joined his band of bandits was because of the treasures. The whole group knows that he hates Bakura except Yazid and Bakura himself.

          Bakura stood from his seat and looked at his comrades "Do you know why I summoned all of you?" he said "Because the faithful Pharaoh Yami discovered about our raid last night and he ordered all of his guards to find us and our lair." They all looked up at him.

          "So whenever you try and go to town be careful. Even if you're just walking around, the Pharaoh is strict now." He sat back in his seat "Any questions?" none of them reacted. "Well if you're not going to ask any questions, you may go now."

          They all stood from their seats and exited the room. Just as Mukhwana almost exited the room he was stopped by Bakura's voice "And I also don't expect anyone backstabbing this group." Mukhwana became wide-eyed. 'What if he knows?' He shook his head and marched out of the room.

          Bakura smirked as he felt the presence of Mukhwana stop when he heard his order. 'I'm keeping an eye on you Mukhwana.' He mentally laughed evilly.

Well that's chapter 5! Keep reading and reviewing.


	6. The Loss of a Princess

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 6: The Loss of a Princess**

          Safiya groaned in pain as she felt a cramp on her neck, back and a ferocious headache. She felt the deliberation of being an almost dead person. 'Now I know how Brother felt when he was hit in the head by a block of gold, ugh!' she thought when she was still 8 and Yami 10. 

***Flashback***

          Safiya and Yami were browsing around the gold mine their father brought them to. 

          "Now, Yami, Safiya don't get lost here or else you're mother will get angry at father and won't let you come here again." A black and grey haired old man said to an 8 year old Safiya and a 10 year old Yami.

          Both Yami and Safiya nodded and went hopping along the corridors filled with gold. 

          "Hey Yami, look at that!" Safiya pointed to a large corner filled with blocks of gold. 

          They both went to the crook and looked at the gold.

          Yami bent his knees and picked up a block of gold and raised it and studied its base. "Hmm……… they found this piece of gold at the east wing of this quarry and was melted and molded yesterday." He said with an as-a-matter-of-factly way.

          Safiya looked at his brother and tapped the top of the gold, not noticing Yami was holding the gold loosely and it heavily fell flat on his face. He felt completely dizzy and could see a hundred of Anubis' minions.

          "I see a hundred of dog-headed people with bodies of humans!" he said as his eyes formed into spirals, drool dripping on the left part of his lip and his head was twisting and turning like a maniac.

          Safiya couldn't stop giggling and laughing "You-You look so stupid!" she said between laughs "And, those dog-headed humans are Anubis and his minions!"

***End of Flashback***

          She smiled at the thought 'Oh brother I miss you so much. Even though I was just gone this morning I already feel that……. I've been gone for……..ever.' She closed her eyes again and sobbed her way to sleep while humming a tune her mother use to sing to her.

----====***====----

          As Yami was sitting on his golden throne he saw Bakari walking pass the large doors "Bakari!" he called. His guard looked at him and went inside the doors and respectfully bowed to his master.

          "Yes, Master Yami?" he said.

          "Bakari, since I am awaiting for the capturing of the Tomb Robber and his faction I haven't been able to talk to Safiya. Do me a favor and please tell her I would be busy for the couple of days and make sure not to let her venture off in town again."

          "Surely, Master." He bowed again and went out of the room and headed towards Safiya's room.

          As he made his way upstairs he spotted Akila pacing left to right in front of Safiya's door. "Akila have you seen Princess Safiya?" Akila jerked his head up and got startled "Uh……uh, what did you say Bakari?" she stalled.

          "I said, have you seen Princess Safiya?" Bakari repeated drowing closer to Safiya's door.

          Akila became nervous 'I mustn't let Bakari in Safiya's room or else he'll find out that she isn't here and he'll tell Master.' She covered the door while putting a silly yet nervous grin. "Uh…… she's resting for a while."

          Bakari gave a suspicious expression and reached for the doorknob but Akila slapped his palm off, but then Bakari had a mischievous idea in his head "Hey, Akila isn't that Kontar!" he pointed to the right as he remembered Akila's childhood crush. Akila turned her gaze to the right and admirably looked at nowhere. 

          "Where?! Where is he?! Oh Kontar!" she ran off towards the hall yelling. 

          "Phew! Good thing I listen to her stories or else I would still be struggling here!" he said as he wiped an imaginary sweat off his forehead using the back of his hand.

          "Now," he opened the door slowly "Princess Safiya the Ma-" he browsed around the vast room and in fright didn't see any sight of Safiya "Princess Safiya? Princess Safiya where are you?" he looked through her room. He looked in the closets, under the bed, bathroom; she wasn't in any of them.

          He quickly ran out the door and saw Akila jogging towards him. She bowed and frowned "She's been gone all day, ever since this morning." 

          Bakari felt speechless. What was he to do now? Will he tell Yami? How will Yami handle this? So many question, none answered.

          "Bu-bu-bu-bu-but how?" he stammered. "She said she'd go to town this morning and she never came back," she looked at the open door of her friend's room "and now I don't know where she is. I'm so worried. That's why I've been keeping it a secret to you and Master." She looked distressed, full of dismay "I'm sorry." She said barely above a whisper.

          "No," he backed away "No." he said louder. "Bakari" Akila reached her hand out. "No!" he ran down the hall running towards Yami's throne room.

          He slammed the door open and went barging in the room he bowed and covered his shamed face. Sweat was dripping from his face to the red carpeted floor. His face was full of cowardice, distress, fear and fright. 

          "Ma-ma-master," he stammered "I'm deeply sorry," 

          "Why are you sweating heavily and stammering? And what are you sorry about?" he asked.

          "Ma-ma-master, Sa-Sa-Safiya she-she's gone." Bakari straightly said.

          Yami's eyes went wide open; it was like his lilac eyeballs were bulging out of their sockets. "What?!" he yelled. 

          Bakari winced in the intensity of the volume of his voice. 

          "Since, when?!" he became extremely furious.

          "Since this morning, Akila told me about it. She said she went out of town and never came back since this morning."

          Yami sank into his seat while murmuring her name. 

          "Double the search party for the retrieving of my sister and place posters for her loss. Place a reward sign for the founder of my sister, now!" he was totally furious.

          As Bakari left the room Yami trudged his way to the window. His face was plastered onto the beam of the blue moon; his face shone brightly beneath the control of the moon 

'Don't worry Safiya I'll find you. I won't lose you…….' he removed his face from the illumination of the moon and walked off into the vortex of shadows casing the large doors. 

Tadaa! Yami is so kind, he really is like a brother here! Well got to go & see you soon! READ & REVIEW!


	7. Meeting the Tomb Robber

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters**

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 7: Meeting the Tomb Robber **

                   

Safiya slowly opened her eyes as she was waking from her quite long, slumber.

"Whe-Where am I?" Safiya was still completely dizzy. 

          She jolted her head up and saw a blinding light. She saw two people standing by the illuminating glow talking.

          "Remember to keep an eye on Mukhwana, I'm counting on you Yazid, as my right-hand man." Bakura said to Yazid.

          Yazid nodded and left the doorway of Bakura's room.

Safiya still couldn't fully open her eyes. Her eyelids were like heavy luggage that couldn't be carried.

          "Brother, Akila, Bakari is anyone there?" she managed to whisper. She heard the soft creaking of the door being closed.

          She fully opened her eyes and moaned in pain. She completely saw the white-haired man they called 'Bakura, unless that's what I think they call him, next to Master.'

          Bakura crept closer and closer to Safiya while having a devilish grin plastered on his face. "I see you're awake." followed by an evil chuckle. He removed his shirt and threw it on the bed 'Oh no what is he going to do?' Safiya inched away from him.

          He went closer to Safiya and took hold of her chin. When Safiya saw his face being reflected by the moon she gasped in surprise "You!" they both said all at once, except Safiya was more surprised; they backed away from each other.

          "You-You're that thief!" she yelled.

          "And you're that princess!" he yelled back.

          "What are you doing here?" he pointed to her. "Well I was at town when one of your men kidnapped me! Why, didn't you recognize me when you circled around that big guy named 'Adom'?" 

          "So you were that girl……" he said while trying to remember the scene 'No wonder, she was so familiar.' 

          Bakura returned his devilish grin and crawled closer to Safiya "So, what does that matter to what I'm going to do to you?"

          'Oh no!' she thought. Bakura grasped her chin again and removed his frightening smirk and just looked at her for a while 'So it is true what they say about her beauty.'

          "Wha-What are you going to do?" she asked. "Nothing," he simply said, not louder than a whisper.

          "Oh yeah, that's what you said in my room before you kissed me!" she said sarcastically. He moved away from her and sat in Indian position and placed his index finger on his chin and thought about the scene, again "Oh that one!" was the reply she got. "Yeah, that one!" she repeated, annoyed

          He chuckled from this girl's attitude. 'Why the heck is he acting this way?' she thought. "Well then I'm sorry about that!" he giggled.

          After a short time of silence Safiya started to talk again "So what are you going to do to me now?" Bakura looked back at her 'Oh, man, I wish I shouldn't have said that!' Bakura crept closer to her again and looked at her straight in the eye.

          "I may be a thief but I still keep some of my promises." He said. With that he withdrew his body away from Safiya and stood up his back facing Safiya.

          As the radiance of the moon shone Bakura's muscular back and white hair the light made him look more attractive. 'Ra, he's hot!'

          "Even though I was easy on you tonight don't expect me to be like this all the time, I still have a reputation to my comrades you know." He said, and then he looked beyond his shoulder and gazed at her "But you're still a hostage, remember that Princess." Then he looked back at the front again.

Just when Bakura was about to walk away Safiya yelled "Wait, before you go, what's your name?" 

He then looked past his shoulder again and said "Bakura, my name's Bakura." 

"Oh, my name is-"

"I already know you're name, Princess Safiya, the Pharaoh's sister." He plainly said. With that he trudged to his bed and laid down on it. He closed his eyes and slept in his comfy bed.

Safiya looked at his sleeping form 'How can such a beauty be so kind and cruel at the same time?' she looked out the window and thought again 'but right now, how can I escape and see brother again?' she thought and thought all night until she reflected herself to sleep, still not taking the white-haired thief off her mind.

Chapter 7 of Whenever, Wherever! See you soon and wait for chapter 8! READ & REVIEW!


	8. Discovering Feelings

**Blue Savage: Thank You for all the reviewers! By the way, Meriah, thank you for your review but I'm also weird out! Where did you get that name? Well I researched mine at . Well anyway, it's kinda nice that our characters have the same name but it's still, weird.    **

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 8: Discovering Feelings**

"Safiya……" The Pharaoh Yami, weakly said.

          He was like in a different dimension, too dark to see………..too quiet to even here your breathing……...so vast that it's like you're in a room completely alone, not even your soul with you.

          He, the Pharaoh, was in this forlorn place, in a capacity which he cannot take.

          He couldn't breathe……..he couldn't see……….he can't even have an emotion from his soul, mind, or even heart.

          But all faded as he saw the reforming shape of his sister, Safiya.

          "Safiya…….." he whispered reaching his arm out.

          "Brother," she smiled.

          Yami stood from his position, removed all of his other emotions except relieve and happiness to see her sister again.

          As Yami tried to follow her, reach her, hug her, she just seemed to have kept flying away from him.

          "No, Safiya!" he cried.

          As Safiya's lips kept curving into a warm smile she kept drawing and drawing away from her beloved brother, "Safiya!" Yami cried again.

          Just then out of the mysterious dark space came a pale arm. It placed itself around Safiya's neck. Then another ashen arm made its way to her waist.

          Safiya's cheerful smile morphed into a face of fear and fright.

          Just then a malevolent laugh came from the vast dimension. Then from the roots of the pallid arms came a body, greatly familiar to the shaking Pharaoh.

          "Bakura!" the older brother yelled.

          "Exactly, nice to see you again Pharaoh" Bakura sneered. 

          "Let Safiya go Tomb Robber!" Yami demanded.

          "And, why would I want to do that, hmm?" he mocked.

          "Brother, help! Yami!" he heard the whimper of her younger sister. 

          "Why you-" Yami took a step forward.

          "Don't even think about it Pharaoh unless you want your beloved maiden sister, to get hurt!" Bakura warned the furious sibling.

          Then Bakura inched his head to Safiya's face, their warm breath being overtaken by each other, their foreheads touching, then, Bakura seized Safiya to a forceful kiss. Her eyes went wide open, tears streaming down her cheeks "Bro-ther!" she muffled in her deep kiss.

          Then both the thief's and the princess' bodies were being devoured into the shadows. 

          "Safiya!" but it was too late she was now gone in the dimension of shadows.

----====***====----

          "No!" Yami and Safiya both yelled in their places. Yet when they are apart they could still feel each other's emotions. 

          They both awoke from their nightmares, sweating heavily and breathing hardly.

          "I had a nightmare where I felt I was being taken away-" Safiya said.

          "By Bakura and she was being-" Yami said.

          "Devoured in the darkness and Yami was reaching his arm-"

          "Toward her but I was too late she was already-"

          "Gone!" they both gasped.

----====***====----

          Safiya stood from her place and walked towards the window. There she started humming the song her mother use to sing to her.

          "You know you have a nice voice." 

          A sound interrupted Safiya's singing. She turned her head to see Bakura still lying down on the bed, soon he sat up.

          "I see you had a nightmare," he stood up from the bed and walked towards Safiya.

          He stood in front of her and looked at her and realized she was a head shorter than him.

          "What do you want?" she said coldly.

          "I was worried; you were breathing heavily, sweating, and wriggling all about while moaning something like 'Brother'."

          'He saw and heard me!' she thought.

          She cocked her head back at the window and closed her eyes "I don't need your pity okay! If I needed any, it wouldn't come from you!" she said cruelly.

          But before she could say anything Bakura wrapped his arms around Safiya and whispered "On the contrary I'm not here to pity you but to comfort you, from your despair and fear."  

          Safiya felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. Her eyes wide-open and in shock, "Uh-uh…." She muttered. 

          But she was interrupted by the fall of Bakura's lips onto hers. 

          Her were eyes wide open, yet her body couldn't move, his arms were still perched on her body wrapping her warmly, and his lips touching hers in a pleasurable manner.

          Safiya couldn't break away. Was his grip too tight, even though his arms feel loosely wrapped around her, or is it just she is enjoying this pleasure?

          She couldn't do anything. Until, Bakura detached his lips from hers and looked into her eyes. Safiya was speechless, eyes still open like plates.

          What was she suppose to say, or to do now? She just couldn't stay like this, what? 

          But then while Bakura was gazing at her he arched his lips into a smirk "What, no thank you?" he said sarcastically.

          "Uh-" Safiya's mouth was still open from the shock, she was still beet red.

          She backed away from him and straightened her clothes. "I think I should go back to sleep?" she said.

          Bakura chuckled and went back to his bed "Whatever you say princess."

          But just before Bakura got to bed he threw a blanket to Safiya "Use it, its cold tonight." 

          With that he lied down and went to sleep his back facing Safiya.

          When Safiya caught the blanket she cuddled up in a corner and quickly fell asleep.

Oh, my gosh! They kissed! What now, flying pigs! Well I hope you understood the part where Yami and Safiya were talking about their nightmare. You know the ones like on TV, first the guy says part of his story in another place, and then his part cuts off when the other guy says his story in another place. That was what I was trying to portray. Well I have to go and remember, READ & REVIEW!  


	9. New Passion

**Blue Savage: Warning! In this chapter there will be a bit of ooc for Bakura, but who cares this is my fic! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters**

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 9: New Passion**

          Somewhere in the middle of the night again, Bakura heard the moaning and groaning of a familiar girl. He opened his eyes to the sight that Safiya was moaning in pain as her head was laying on the cold, hard floor.

          He looked at her and grabbed one of his pillows, and then he approached the moving girl and bent his knees. Then he carefully raised her head, and then slowly placed the feathered pillow below her head, and then he gazed at her.

          She was so beautiful. He brushed the strands of black hair off of her face and smiled, and then he hesitantly kissed her forehead and returned to bed.

Safiya's POV

          When I felt a soft comforter below my aching head I stopped my moaning. Then I felt a hand brush my hair and a soft touch on my cheek.

          Then as I partly opened my eyes to the sight of seeing Bakura returning to his bed, I smiled and whispered a soft "Thank You!" and continued my sleep.

Normal POV

----====***====----

          The next morning when Safiya opened her eyes she saw Bakura's bed unfixed, and untidy. By the looks of it he also, wasn't there.

          She stood up from the spot she slept all night and remembered what happened last night.

          She touched her lips and fell silent for a while. She shook her head and started returning the pillow and blanket on Bakura's bed.

          While she was fixing the bed she heard the door creak open.

          She jolted her head to come face-to-face with Bakura. He was holding a small saucer with a piece of bread and a cup of water.

          "Oh, I'm sorry I was just fixing your bed whe-" she explained.

          Bakura shook his head and said "No it's okay, I was going to fix it later, but I see you did a better job of it." He looked past her to see his bed orderly and neatly fixed.

          Then he realized why he was here. "Uh-uh here!" he offered the bread and water "I'm sorry if it isn't enough, that's all we got this morning, there were guards everywhere!" 

          "No this enough, thank you!" she smiled. Bakura turned to a light shade of crimson.

          He started to turn his heel when he heard Safiya's call "Wait, thank you Bakura, for the blanket and pillow last night!" 

          He smiled and left the room.

----====***====----

          When he left the room he was greeted by the kneeling and bowing faces of his faction.

          "What is it?" he asked, annoyed.

          "Master, we heard news of the Pharaoh's guards, he doubled the search party for us and the princess." Yazid said.

          "I see, then we can only make about one robbery per week," He said, "make sure when you go out to town grab all the supplies we'll need, thieving is getting harder by the days."

          "Yes, Master!" they all said in unison.

          "Funsani, could you follow me?" he faced, one of his minions. 

          "Yes, Master!" he replied. 

With that he walked past his comrades.

When he was out of sight, Funsani stood up and followed his respected master.

----====***====----

          Funsani stopped his marching and found his Master in a room, where they only filled it with their conceived treasures and old, unwanted family belongings.

          "Master," he called.

          Then he heard a avalanche of materials and a cloud of dust covering the space. There he saw his Master holding a very familiar, brown box. Bakura was coughing from all the dust particles floating all around, "Master!" Funsani ran towards him.

          "Funsani *cough* do me a favor will you please." He said holding out the content of the box, while smiling.

----====***====----

          Funsani made his way to Bakura's room while holding the material that was inside the box.

          'Why did master have to select me?' he thought almost annoyed to what he was about to do.

          When he reached the room he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again and still no answer came. So he carefully and slowly opened the door and saw Safiya standing by the window.

          He cleared his throat and saw Safiya turn to him in surprise. He bowed down and presented the 'item' that was in the box.

          "My Lady, the Master has ordered me to let you wear this; a bath is ready for you, too." He said.

          Safiya gasped at what she saw. It was a dress, a cream colored sleeveless dress and together with it was a veil.

          "But, I couldn't……." she smiled a surprised and silly face.

          "But the master, has told me so." He replied still bowing.

          "Well if he said so………then………..why not?" she smiled cheerfully.

          "Please follow me." He raised his head and led her way out the room and into the bathroom.

----====***====----

          When Safiya and Funsani arrived at the bathroom she gasped at the sight. A huge stone bathtub filled with warm water was waiting of her presence.

          "Please feel free to use any organic herbs or toiletries to soothe your likings." He said. He placed the dress on the dresser and left the room still leaving Safiya awestruck.

          "Wow!" she breathed.

          Then she slowly made her way to the tub and placed her fingers in the lukewarm water. "Just like the water in the palace." She smiled.

          Then she slowly stripped her clothes off and got in the calming water. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the soothing water.

          When she finished bathing she got out of the tub and quickly dried up. Then she slowly slipped in the silk, cream-colored gown, and placed the veil on her head.

          She spotted, beside the dresser several golden chains. Recalling she use to wear these kinds of clothes she exactly knew what to do with the golden shackles.

          She took the longest chain and clipped it around her waist and the other chain around her head. She looked so beautiful. 

          She smiled and slowly exited the room as to not to damage the dress.

          When she reached the room she slowly opened the door and entered the doorway.

          She returned to her normal spot, in front of the window. She looked at the sand dunes of Egypt and gazed at the sun grazed desert. It was beautiful, how the color of the powdery sand collaborated with the light blue sky and burning great fireball.

          She remembered when she was still little. Everyday their father would always bring them to an adventure, either a short one-day business trip or an appointment with associates of different towns, cities and countries. She smiled at the remembrance of her past. Then the screeching of the door ended Safiya's memory.

          There, in front of the doorway stood, Bakura, holding a pair of golden slippers. "I'm sorry, were you doing something?" he apologized.

          "No, no, I wasn't doing anything!" she shook her head.

          Then Bakura blushed, a light shade of burgundy looking at Safiya. "uh-uh-uh" he muttered.

          "Oh, yeah, by the way, thank you for the dress." She said with a cheerful smile.

          But Bakura's mouth was still open, then he shook his head and remembered why he was here "Oh yeah those aren't mine, they're Funsani's." he replied.

          Safiya's eyes grew wide "Excuse me, his?" 

          "Ah, ah I mean it belonged to his younger sister, before she………..she……….died." he repled.

          "Oh, I'm sorry," she looked down.

          "No, don't apologize, I asked him if I could borrow it for you." He smiled.

          "Oh," Safiya blushed. "Well, oh yeah, I got these slippers for you, I also borrowed them." He handed the golden slippers.

          Safiya slowly accepted it and smiled "Thank you, Bakura!" then Bakura grew a redder shade of crimson.

          She put the slippers on and started walking, but lost her balance and almost fell, but was caught in the safe arms of Bakura "Watch it, the gown is long." Safiya became redder and nodded.

          He helped her up and before leaving the room said "I have to go, goodbye."

----===***====----

          When Bakura exited the room he leaned down a wall several feet away from his room and buried his face in his hands. What are these strange feelings I'm having?' he thought. 'First, I was the evil thief who had evil thoughts in my mind, now I'm a caring, blushing freak! Oh Ra, help me!' he left the hall and still kept the thought in his mind.

Chapter 9, FINISHED! Well they finally started to have feelings, but will it last? Well stay tuned for more! READ & REVIEW!


	10. Betraying the Master

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 10: Betraying the Master**

It was a new day, for Princess, and for the Tomb Robber's Faction.

          "Yazid, I shall go to town to get some supplies." Funsani said to Yazid.

          "Surely," he replied. Just before Funsani was out the door he was stopped by the high-pitched voice of Gahiji, "Why don't you just stay here and me and Adom will go to town."

          Funsani looked at him. "Are you sure, I mean from all of us, you, would volunteer and get the supplies? Well next to Mukhwana of course, but you?" Lateef interrupted.

          "Well, I want to have some exercise, you know. I've been cooped up in this place for like days! I need some exercise, same goes to the big guy!" he pointed to Adom, "Whatever you say, Gahiji." Lateef retorted.

          "Nice! Adom follow me!" he ordered. Then Funsani moved out of the doorway and Gahiji and Adom passed threw.

----====***====----

          As Gahiji and Adom were browsing around the enormous marketplace, they noticed posters everywhere, but they just ignored it.

          When they finished their 'buying,' they passed through a final poster which caught their eye.

          "Hey Adom, look at this!" he called him.

          "What is it Gahiji?" he asked.

          "Isn't the princess' name, Safiya?" he cocked his head closer to look at the fine print of the poster.

          "Yeah, why?" he replied.

          "Look at this." Adom went closer and looked at the poster, there it said:

          Lost, Princess Safiya, Pharaoh Yami's sister.

          Reward for the person who finds and brings Princess Safiya back to the palace.

          If there were any kidnappers involved, they shall be tortured and executed. 

                                                                             Signed by:

                                                                               Pharaoh Yami

          "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Gahiji asked, mischievously.

          Adom smirked devilishly and replied "Yeah,"

          "Mukhwana, would also join us, from the way he hates master, I'm sure he won't even think twice about this." Then he laughed malevolently as his voice echoed through both their minds.

----====***====----

          The day went by quickly, even to the detainee princess, but as night came Gahiji and Adom called Mukhwana to follow them.

          The three of them met at the conference room.

----====***===---- 

Unfortunately, for a stirring princess she couldn't sleep.

"I can't sleep," Safiya moaned. She got up and walked out of the room and walked down the hall.

As she went deeper and deeper down the hall she started hearing voices from a room.

          As she went closer to the door of the room she vaguely understood the conversation. She peeped in the key hole and saw three of Bakura's minions. As she remembered from some of his stories, the big guy's name was Adom, the piercing voice was from a man named Gahiji and another follower whom he knew hated him and only joined because of the money and treasures named, Mukhwana. 

          As she peered through the tiny hole she tried to listen and understand what they were saying.

          "What do you want?" asked an annoyed person, whose name was Mukhwana.

          "Well, as Adom and I were in town getting supplies we spotted this." said Gahiji as he showed the poster Adom and he found a while ago.      

Mukhwana yawned "So, what does that mean?"

          "So, look at it." said Gahiji. Mukhwana reached for the poster and looked at it rolling his eyes to every sentence.

          "I don't get it." He said removing his face from the piece of paper.

          "It means, imbecile, if we surrender the girl to the Pharaoh and blame the master, we will get the reward and master will get executed. Understanding you hate the master, the same as us," he pointed to them "we can get rid of him and we will be free, away from his annoyances."

          Mukhwana widened his eyes and became interested at the malicious idea they planned.

          "Can we get rid of the others?" he curved his lips to a smirk.

          "I take that you're in?" Gahiji asked. 

          Mukhwana nodded and looked at the poster again. 'Soon Bakura, soon you will be gone.' He thought.

----====***====----

          As Safiya heard this she widened her eyes and covered her mouth from gasping 'I have to tell this to Bakura!' 

          She hurriedly yet quietly ran down the corridor up to Bakura's room.

          When she got there she opened the door and ran towards the sleeping form of Bakura.

          She shook him furiously, until she heard a grumble of annoyance.

          "What?" he asked still partly asleep and annoyed.

          "Bakura wake up! Wake up!" she shook him even harder. Then Bakura opened his eyes and pulled Safiya onto the bed and pinned her, arms on both sides of her body.

          He smirked "What?"

          "Your men! They-they're planning to-to-" she said worriedly.

          "What, what, about them? And slow down will you?" he taunted.

          "Now is not a time to joke around Bakura," she pushed him off "your men, or more like some of your men, are planning to backstab you. They saw a poster in town this morning and it said that Brother is giving a reward to the person who finds me. And, if there were any kidnappers involved he will be executed!" she said continuously.

          Bakura looked down on the stone-gray floor and stood up looking away from Safiya "I knew this would happen." He whispered. "Who were the men you found?" he asked looking at her worried and exhausted face.

          She looked down and tried to remember "Well I remember the high-pitched-voice-man named, Gahiji, Adom the big guy and the one who hates you the most………..aha, Mukhwana!"

          'Mukhwana I knew it, but he also has the assistance of Gahiji and Adom.' He thought. 

          "Bakura, what should we do?" Safiya asked with a soft voice.

          Bakura was cut-off of his trance and shook his head, and then he looked at Safiya.

----====***====----

          The three bandits were still in the conference room explaining how they were going to backstab the 'Master.'

          "Uh, Gahiji, Mukhwana" Adom faced both of his comrades. "What?" they jolted their head up to face him.

          "I was just wondering, how are we going to get the girl when she's sleeping in the Master's bedroom?"

          Both of them faced him and thought again "Simple, we'll just get her at night when the master has already slept, we will make our move and get the girl. Then we'll ride the horses and bring her to the palace, there we will tell the Pharaoh who kdnapped the princess and where the kidnapper lives. There, we will be handsomely rewarded." Mukhwana explained.

          "Nice," said Gahiji "Then we will move tomorrow night." 

          They both nodded their heads and left the room.

Wow, chapter 10 done! Hope you enjoyed it! And, how come I've been getting several reviews about people saying they also had the same idea? Well to all those reviewers, I'm soooo sorry if I stole your ideas. It just came in my mind! Please forgive me! Well, hope you liked it and READ & REVIEW!


	11. Admitting Friendship

**Blue Savage: Woohoo! I'm on the 11th chapter! And, wow Christmas is really near! And, wow one of my friends in school reviewed me, and she said my fic was astig ('cool' in our language)! Well, on with the fic! And for the first time after long moment I'm gonna be giving thank you's and replies to my reviewers!**

**laDy**** SaSami7- Of course I don't want you to cry!**

**yugi**-****star- Am I really that fast? And, sorry if I changed Bakura's attitude, it just slipped into my mind.****

**Freai****- Thank you! I hope you love it more!**

**komodo dragon-**** Thank you!**

**Kurodreamz****- Thank you and I'm sure your fic is better than mine. I'm just a beginner at this!**

**Chaos person- Thank you and I promise I'll keep updating soon.    **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters**

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 11: Admitting Friendship**

          "Bakura," Safiya looked at him. "What should we do?"

          Bakura was still thinking.

          "I'm wondering," he said. Then Safiya turned her head "Yes?" she eagerly asked.

          "I'm wondering, Adom brought you here as gift for me and as a hostage and yet it's like you don't want to return there, and be reunited with your brother again," he curled his lips to a smirk.

          Safiya's eagerness melted away and turned to a blush of a light shade of red. "Well, it's………um-" she stammered.

          Bakura's smirk became bigger "Because," he crept closer, 'what now?!' Safiya hesitated.

          "It's because I don't want you to die, you're my friend." She said.

          Bakura backed away "But I'm supposed to be a thief. I almost did something to you, you became a hostage, and you consider me as a 'friend'."

          "Well, it's because when I was here, I felt I wasn't treated as a detainee, I felt I was treated as a guest." She smiled.

          "But I kissed without saying anything, doesn't that make you mad?" 

          "Well, not really, it was even more surprising. But you're my friend, you treated me as a friend and I want to return the favor by not letting you die." She replied.

          Then Bakura went closer and slipped his arms around her and captured her into a hug.

          "Thank, you." He whispered. Safiya was thunderstruck as her eyes widened. Then, she closed her eyes and patted his back "You're welcome!"

----====***====----

          The next day, it went by quickly, Safiya still, standing by the window thinking about her past

          As night came all fell asleep except three men that waited for the time to come right for their plan to be carried out.      

          As the moon was high up and the stars were shining bright, the three men slowly walked to their soon-going-to-be-dead-master's room to retrieve the girl. 

          As they reached the room they slowly and carefully opened the door, and there they saw the princess cuddled up in a corner and their master lying down on his bed.

          Step-by-step they reached Safiya and cautiously scooped her up onto Adom's dark arms. 

          When they reached the door Gahiji and Adom exited the room quickly while Mukhwana stayed and glared at Bakura 'Soon, Bakura, soon you will be gone. And I will be there to witness your death!' he thought.

          When they were out the lair they dumped Safiya on one of the horses and jumped on each one's horses and rode off to the royal palace.

----====***====----

          Still sleeping in his thoughts, Bakura suddenly woke up. He stood from his bed and searched the area where Safiya always sleeps. There he found nothing, only the blanket she used scattered on the floor messily, and the pillow Bakura lent her.

          'Mukhwana has already made their move.' He thought then he swiftly put on a shirt and ran outside to the view that three horses were missing and the footprints from the horses' hooves. 'No!' he ran towards his horse and cried the horse's name and they were off like the speed of light.

----====***====----

          As Mukhwana, Gahiji and Adom were nearing the palace's grounds Safiya was still slepping, and yet also……………dreaming.

***Safiya's Dream***

          "Promise we'll see again?" asked Safiya.

          "And why do you want me to see you again?" Bakura replied, sarcastically.

          "Well, it's because I don't have anyone to talk to at night, you know talk as friends, I already said you were my friend, right? And besides, Akila's already asleep by then, so what do you say?" she replied.

          Bakura looked up at the moon and looked at her while smiling charmingly "The moon,"

          "Huh?" Safiya blinked. "The moon, tonight's a Gibbous moon, one week from now it will be a full moon. So, one week from now I'll meet you at your balcony, I can sneak in. So, how is it?"

          "Perfect!" she smiled. He smiled back and softened his eyes.

***End of Dream***

          Safiya squinted her eyes to the sight that she was riding on a horse. 

          She quietly moaned and thought 'Bakura, please help me, Bakura'

          Then she felt the horse was slowing down, and then she felt herself being taken off from the horse and being slumped on Adom's shoulders.

          "It's time to be free off Bakura's grasp and be liberated, my men!" Mukhwana said.

          "It is also time to be rewarded gratefully and handsomely!" Gahiji added. Adom nodded and walked to the giant palace doors.

----====***====----

          'I must hurry!' Bakura thought, as he remembered what Safiya said the other night. 

***Flashback***

          "I'm wondering," he said. Then Safiya turned her head "Yes?" she eagerly asked.

          "I'm wondering, Adom brought you here as gift for me and as a hostage and yet it's like you don't want to return there, and be reunited with your brother again," he curled his lips to a smirk.

          Safiya's eagerness melted away and turned to a blush of a light shade of red. "Well, it's………um-" she stammered.

          Bakura's smirk began bigger "Because," he crept closer, 'what now?!' Safiya hesitated.

          "It's because I don't want you to die, you're my friend." She said.

          Bakura backed away "But I'm supposed to be a thief. I almost did something to you, you became a hostage, and you consider me as a 'friend'."

          "Well. It's because when I was here, I felt I wasn't treated as a detainee, I felt I was treated as a guest." She smiled.

          "But I kissed without saying anything, doesn't that make you mad?" 

          "Well, not really, it was even more surprising. But you're my friend, you treated me as a friend and I want to return the favor by not letting you die." She replied.

          Then Bakura went closer and slipped his arms around her and captured into a hug.

          "Thank, you." He whispered. Safiya was thunderstruck as her eyes widened. Then, she closed her eyes and patted his back "You're welcome!"

***End of Flashback***

          'Yes, she's my friend!' then like the speed of light he was off to town.

Wow, they finally admitted that they're friends, how touching *tear*! Well, I really like this story and I can't wait for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed, see you soon, and READ & REVIEW!


	12. The Promise

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 12: The Promise**

          When Mukhwana, Gahiji and Adom reached the palace, they picked up Safiya and were ready to enter the palace.

          At the front entrance stood 2 guards guarding the palace holding spears and swords placed around their waists by their golden belts. Just when the three were about to enter the doors the guards' spears were placed down to form an 'X' and blocking the three from entering.

          They backed away scowling at the guards. "What is your reason for your coming to the Pharaoh's palace?" the guard on the left asked. "We are here to return the Pharaoh's sister." Mukhwana replied with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

          "The Princess, where is she?" the guard asked again. Mukhwana pointed behind him and said "There,"

          When the guards looked they saw a large man carrying a girl. They fixed their eyes on the girl and recognized it was Princess Safiya, herself!

          "Uh, please come in!" both guards were left surprised as they let the three men enter the palace.

----====***====----

          When Bakura reached the palace he saw three familiar horses standing in front of the main entrance. 'Oh no, they're here!'

          He quickly got of his horse and marched toward the doors, there he was halted by the same two guards who stopped Mukhwana and the others. When they crossed his path Bakura backed away and gritted his teeth in anger.

          "What is your reason for your coming to the Pharaoh's palace?"  They asked the same question. Then the guard on the left side fixed his eyes on Bakura and whispered to the other guard "Doesn't he look vaguely familiar?" 

          The guard looked closely and widened his eyes.

          'Oh, man, I forgot I was a criminal here!' Bakura thought. Then the guards scowled at him and seized him "You, Bakura the Tomb Robber, have been caught and will now be arrested in the palace dungeons!" the guard said.

          Bakura struggled to break free but he just couldn't "You know it's very brainless of you to come here and let yourself be caught!" the guard whispered. Bakura growled and kept struggling.

----====***====----

  

Inside the palace, Mukhwana and his companions were walking down the wide hallway which will lead them to the Pharaoh.

          Then they stopped, at the sight of another two large doors being guarded by two guards again. "We're here to present the princess."

          The guards nodded and opened the doors, and there sat the Pharaoh Yami. Mukhwana, Gahiji and Adom walked nearer to the Pharaoh and kneeled respectfully.

          "And, what brings, simple commoners, like you, here?" Yami idly asked.

          Mukhwana raised his head "Master, we have returned the great Princess Safiya and know who and where the kidnapper is." 

          Yami jolted up his seat at the sound of his sister's name, "Where is she?" he asked wide-eyed.

          "Right here your, highness." Adom stood up holding Safiya carefully on his arms advancing toward Yami. Yami trudged toward him and looked at his sister "Who kidnapped her?" he asked.

          "The To-"

          "Master!" he was interrupted by the sound of his guards. The guards were dragging a frustrated Bakura towards him. 

          "Master, we've captured the Tomb Robber!" they called. Yami looked beyond Adom and indeed did see Bakura.

          "Excellent, lock him up!" he replied.

          The guards yanked Bakura outside the imperial throne room.

          'My work has just gotten easier!' Mukhwana thought.

          There in the room Mukhwana and Yami were continuing their conversation.

"As, I was saying your highness, the one who kidnapped Princess Safiya was the Tomb Robber Bak-" but before Mukhwana could continue Safiya was moaning and awakening of her slumber.

"Bro-Brother?" she muffled. Yami's eyes grew wide and he took Safiya in his arms. "I am really grateful for you returning my sister back, but as I remember the one who kidnapped my sister is the Tomb Robber?" when Safiya heard this she opened her eyes wide and parted away from her brother and scowled at Mukhwana.

"That is not true, Brother!" she yelled, "They were the ones who kidnapped me not the Tomb Robber! He was even the man who saved me from these men! I still remember when he," she pointed to Adom "placed me on his shoulders and carried me far away from town and into his lair! They're just using Bakura so they can get the reward and kill him!"

Mukhwana gritted his teeth and glared at Safiya "Is that true, the 'Tomb Robber' was the one who saved you?" Safiya nodded and scowled at Mukhwana again.

"Brother, release Bakura and punish these men instead!" Yami nodded and called his guards "Bakari, release the Tomb Robber and seize these three men instead." Bakari nodded and seized the men and dragged them out of the door.

When they were out of the room Yami hugged Safiya again "I missed you so much!" he whispered.

"I missed you too," she hugged back.

Just then they were interrupted by the opening of doors, and a guard tugging Bakura into the room, he dumped him in room and Bakura weakly fell on the floor. 

When Safiya saw Bakura she ran towards him and helped him up. "Are you okay?" she whispered. Bakura nodded and looked at the Pharaoh. He stood up straight and just glared at the man.

"Long time no see, Pharaoh." Bakura glowered.

"Long time indeed Tomb Robber." Yami grimaced back. They just kept exchanging death glares at each other until Bakura broke the disturbing silence.

"I think I better go?" just when Bakura was about to walk Safiya followed "I'll help you," Bakura nodded and Safiya helped him out the door.

Yami stared at the both of them and fixed his mind on one thing 'Bakura and Safiya?'

----====***====----

          When both of them were out the palace Safiya let go of Bakura. "Thank You," Bakura said.

          Safiya blinked and asked "About what?" 

          "You just saved my life."

          "I did, how?"

          "You saved me from my death." He chuckled.

          Then they stared at each other for a long time. Their eyes plastered at each other, Royalty facing Peasantry, A Princess against A Robber, Lavender crossing over Brown. Until, Safiya thought she would break the silence "Bakura, can we meet again?"

          "Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

          "Promise we'll see again?" asked Safiya.

          "And why do you want me to see you again?" Bakura replied, sarcastically.

          "Well, it's because I don't have anyone to talk to at night, you know talk as friends, I already said you were my friend, right? And besides, Akila's already asleep by then, so what do you say?" she replied.

          Bakura looked up at the moon and looked at her while smiling charmingly "The moon,"

          "Huh?" Safiya blinked. "The moon, tonight's a Gibbous moon, one week from now it will be a full moon. So, one week from now I'll meet you at your balcony, I can sneak in. So, how is it?"

          "Perfect!" she smiled. He smiled back and softened his eyes.

          Then before Bakura got on his steed he kissed Safiya on the cheek and whispered "Then I'll be seeing you soon." Safiya blushed at his kiss and the way he spoke. 

          Then he got on his horse and rode off to the outstretched desert on to his lair.

          "I'll be seeing you, Bakura" she whispered as her voice mixed with the cool gush of the wind.

Wow! That was a nice chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter, hope you enjoyed, goodbye and READ & REVIEW!  


	13. Agitation of Distrust

**Blue Savage: I would like to thank the following:**

**Princess Krystal01              Freai        **

**Kagome0102                    komodo dragon**

**Innocence Within               manga-nut **

**Mr.Bunny-kins****                  laDy SaSaMi7 **

**silver**** swan1  **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters**

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 13: Agitation of Distrust**

          Once Safiya returned to her room, she sat on her bed and saw her childhood keeps cape, the golden, chain belt. She went closer to the solitary confinement of the belt and took hold of the golden buckle. Then she realized that it was now that she was still wearing the dress Bakura lent her, or, Funsani's sister's dress to be exact.

          She went to her dresser and changed into her sleeping gown, a long, satin, sleeveless, black dress which fitted her perfectly.

          She trudged to her bed and sat down. Just then she heard a knock on the door "Come in," she answered. The person opened the door and came in, it was Yami. He walked towards his younger sister and sat beside her on the bed. "Safiya, I have something to talk about with you," he said.

          "Well, what is it?" she asked. "It's about Bakura," Safiya looked at his brother and gave a weird, confused look. "What about him?" Yami glanced at her and placed his hand on her lap. "Did anything happen between you two when he tried to _save you?"_

          "Why do you ask that?" she whispered. Yami sighed "Because, when you two walked out of the door a while ago, I wondered, are you……………friends?"

          Safiya gaped at his brother's mauve eyes "Yeah we are." She suddenly smiled. Yami gave a curious and yet worried look to his sister "Because, you know, me and the Tomb Robber are, enemies. He has defied me, followed his own will by disobeying my orders, continued his crime" he sighed "I don't really like him. I don't really consider him to be the one who really rescued you."

          "But he did bro-" Safiya protested but was cut off when Yami covered her mouth with his hand. "What I'm just saying, is I don't trust him. I don't deem about your _friendship _with him."

          "But brother-" she was cut off again by Yami's head being shook "All I want is for you to never see him again stay away from him, I don't trust you being with him, and he's my rival. I also don't want your _amity _to increase more to a _closer _relationship." He sternly said.

          He stood up and left Safiya on her bed still surprised and wide-eyed. "I anticipate to your obeying of my order. Anyway, I believe you won't be seeing him anymore, he's just a peasant who lives in the outskirts of this town." With that he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

          "What? Bakura," Safiya murmured.

----====***====----

          The next day Safiya stood near her bedroom window and kept replaying what her brother said to her: "All I want is for you to   never to see him again stay away from him, I don't trust you being with him, and he's my rival. I also don't want your _amity _to increase more to a _closer _relationship." She sighed 'How am I supposed to see Bakura again if brother doesn't allow me?' she closed her eyes as the shine of the sun covered her face 'It doesn't matter, we both promised to see each other and we won't break that promise.'

----====***====----

          The week passed by quickly and it was already the night of the Full Moon. Safiya was so excited to see Bakura again. It has only been a week and she already missed him so much. 'I can't wait!' she thought in glee.

----====***====----

          Bakura looked outside the window and closed his eyes 'Today's the day, the night where I will meet her, again.' A smirk appearing on his features 'I wonder what if the Pharaoh knew that his sister has befriended a forever-life foe. I bet he'd go furious!' he mentally chuckled, 'No matter he will never know. And besides, the Pharaoh is too erratic to know I'm sneaking in his palace to see his sister!'

          He walked towards his bed and laid down on it. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes 'Tonight, tonight I will see her again. The one girl who made me feel strange inside, the girl who made me blush whenever she smiled, the woman who made me want to kiss her every time and the one woman I think am……………liking.' He cleared his mind and slowly fell to a peaceful slumber. "Princess Safiya,"

Chapter 13 done! By the way I'm sorry for the delay of chapter 11 and 12! Our god damned modem got broken so I couldn't use the internet for 5 days! Well now I can and sorry for the shortness of the chapter I got bored! Well got to go and READ & REVIEW!


	14. Can We Still Be Friends?

Hello peoples! I am very, very happy and thankful to all my reviewers! I hope all of you can keep reviewing so I can get 100+ reviews like the other authors I've seen. And, hey, can somebody tell me what a beta-read or a beta-reader is? Because some people keep saying I need it.

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 14: Can We Still Be Friends?**

As it was the night of Bakura and Safiya's meeting again they were both extremely excited. As night came it was all set. The moon shone brightly blessing Egypt with its majestic light, the tiny stars of the galaxy came out and played, the sun has set leaving the sky with a mixture of swirls of colors blue, black and purple.

----====***====----

          Bakura awoke from his short siesta and opened his eyes. 'It's time,' he thought as he sat up from his bed and put on his shirt and left his room.

----====***====----

          Bakura was out of his lair and was getting ready to hop on the horse but was interrupted by the calling of his right-hand man, Yazid "Master, where are you going at this hour?" Bakura stopped and glanced at his disciple. Then Harakhty and Lateef entered the scene by walking out from the door.

          "Ah, I know! Master Bakura is going back to the palace to meet Princess Safiya again!" Harakhty said.

          "Yeah, the next thing you'll know is that they're making out!" Lateef added while trying to mimic Bakura holding Safiya in his arms while kissing her.

          Bakura glared at them both "You know you better stop that unless you want to die" but the brothers just wouldn't stop. Then Bakura heard a chuckle coming from Yazid "Yazid,"

          "You know they're a bit right!" said a voice. Then everybody cocked their heads to see Aswad crawling on a wall and Funsani leaning on a wall with a smirk. "No not you guys too!" Bakura said.

          Then the whole faction started laughing at their master. "That's it I'm leaving!" Bakura finally said. And, with that he hopped on his horse and rode off to the vast desert.

          "You think they're good together?" Lateef asked while smirking. "I think they're perfect!" said Funsani.

----====***====----

          When Bakura reached the palace he slowly led his horse near the Princess' balcony. When he arrived below the balcony safely he took out a rope with a hook at the end, out of his bag. He motioned his steed to stay and began to throw the hook on top of the balcony. When Bakura heard a _cling _sound he pulled the rope. 'The hook didn't fall' thought Bakura. He then slowly made his way up the balcony of Safiya.

          When he reached the top of the balcony he pulled his rope up as to not expect someone snuck into the palace. When he finished fixing the rope he motioned his way to the balcony door. It was made up of oak, 'Must be imported from another country.' He thought. 

          Then he slowly opened the oak door and peered through the small opening. There he saw Safiya standing near the window beside her dresser. He smiled and slowly made his way to her still not being suspected then he hastily wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "Miss me,"

          Safiya shrieked in terror and backed away from Bakura. "Bakura, you scared the living hell out of me!" she yelled while trying to gasp for air. "What, I thought you'd be happy to see me?" he sarcastically asked. Safiya grinned and went closer to Bakura then she hugged him tightly "I missed you so much………" she whipered.

          Bakura smiled and hugged her back "It's only been a week!" "Well for you, but not for me." Bakura smiled even more. 

          When they parted Bakura looked into Safiya's lilac eyes "So how's it going?" he asked. Safiya smiled "It's ok, but it became better when you came, you're really a nice _friend!" Safiya motioned Bakura to sit down on her bed._

          They stayed silent for a while and Safiya thought she could cook up a nice conversation "Do you know when you left last week, my brother told me something," she started "he told me to stay away from you. He said that you were rivals, enemies, foes that he didn't agree with us being friends. He even told me that we won't be able to see each other again because you were just a peasant who lived at the outskirts of this town."

          Bakura smirked at this and shook his head "Well, we are archenemies, rivals forever, he hated me and disgusted me, saying I've done a lot of crimes, and yet I did do a lot of crimes, so it's like impossible for us to be friends and I am a peasant who lives at the outskirts of this town. But, we still can be friends. He said that we won't be able to see each other, well look now, we're here talking!" 

          Safiya smiled and hugged him again "Thank you!" she whispered. When they parted Bakura looked into her eyes and asked "So, did you miss me?" he asked with a devilish grin on his face. 

          "Of course!" she replied. They both kept talking and exchanged stories at each other. Bakura even told Safiya what happened a while ago with his faction, the way they made fun of him and Safiya. Safiya even thought it, too, was hilarious. They became better friends and created a closer bond together.

----====***====----

          "-and he said he was seeing dog-headed humans!" Safiya said the last part of her story. Bakura and Safiya both laughed all the way as she said the story about when Yami got hit on the head by a block of gold (chapter 6).

          When they both stopped laughing and realized it was already time for Bakura to go. "I think I should better go." Bakura said. Safiya looked at him and asked enthusiastically "We'll meet again? In one week?"

          Bakura looked at her patted her head like a little puppy and smiled "One week, we'll meet again, at the same place, here." Safiya smiled and hugged him for the final time "Then I'll be seeing you soon!" Bakura chuckled and parted away from her "Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Safiya giggled and led him out the balcony door.

          Bakura called his horse and from the balcony jumped onto the horse. They both waved good bye and smiled.

Like it?! Hope you did! Well got to go and remember READ & REVIEW!


	15. In Your Arms

**Blue Savage: Haahaa, I got a lot of reviews for my last chapter! Thank you so much! So for that I will mention your names and answer your reviews!**

**kawaii-****milkdud****- Thank you! And sorry if you disliked Bakura a bit, he had to be that kind of character in my story. **

**WhiteFangKiche****- Thank you! And try not to lose this story because it's gonna get pretty interesting.**

**Princess Krystal01- Thanks a bunch!**

**Freai****- Thank you and I will update!**

**Innocence Within- Thank you for telling me what a beta-read and a beta-reader is! I think your story is a hundred times better than mine and thank you for the GOODLUCK you gave me.**

**laDy**** SaSaMi7- Ohh, he does have a crush on her. You'll know what will happen next time!**

**Mr.Bunny-kins****- Of course! Who wouldn't resist the sexy robber himself?**

**malik'z**** angel- Thank you!**

**RuBiAx****- I already e-mailed you my decision. And something like that will happen.**

**Chaos Person- It's a secret! You have to keep reading to know! **

**Well, that's all of them! On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters**

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 15: In Your Arms**

The weeks passed as Bakura and Safiya still kept in touch by visiting every week. They became closer, friends, and maybe even best friends. They kept telling each other's stories and even sometimes, secrets.

          Tonight was another night for them to meet again. 

----===***====----

          As night arose the both were excited once again. 

          Safiya was in her room brushing her hair near the mirror, and then Akila came in. "Hi, Akila, how's it been?" Safiya asked brushing her black hair. Akila sat on Safiya's bed a looked at her friend. "Nothing much, except kept thinking about Kontar."

          Safiya tittered "You mean the boy you kept mentioning in your stories?" 

"Yeah, him," Akila closed her eyes "I miss him so much. Since we were children we would play in front of each other's houses. He was so kind and charming, and funny and generous and-"

"Ok I get the point!" Safiya finished her brushing. Then she sat beside Akila. "You're lucky you have someone to think about and someone who you really are in love with." Akila opened her eyes and looked at her dismayed friend "What do you mean?"

"I mean, at least if you come home to where you live someone will be there to welcome you." She replied. "Why? Don't you have someone to love or to come home to even if you live with your brother?" 

"Yeah, it's just you have someone to love as a……you know……… lover. Not a family member or a friend but much more than a friend." She said. Akila smiled and hugged her friend "Don't worry Safiya, one day, you will someday, find someone you truly love. And maybe, one day you would marry him and live happily ever after with him. But for tonight you have to go to sleep, and I have to go." She let go of her friend.

"Thank you, Akila!" Safiya said. Akila smiled and said "You're welcome," with that she closed the door and left Safiya.

For Safiya it was too early for Bakura to come, and usually he comes quite late. So Safiya thought she could sleep for a while. She walked to her bed and got in. She tucked herself in and went to sleep.

***Safiya's Dream***  
  


          Safiya was in a place, a place she has never been too. It was too dark, too quiet too lonely. She looked around and saw nothing. She sat down and brought her knees close to her chest and cuddled herself into a ball.

          Then out of the vast breadth came a form. Safiya stood up and gasped "Who-who are you?" she asked.

          The figure went closer to her while laughing malevolently. He was like the devil. As the form went closer to Safiya she detected that the _form was of a human's. The only thing she could point out was long platinum blonde hair, golden accessories, dark skin and lavender eyes that she has never seen._

          The form went closer to her; it took hold of her chin and pulled her in closer. She couldn't move. The form went closer brushing its lips onto hers. It closed its eyes…………

***End of Dream***

          "No!" Safiya yelled. 'A dream, for Ra's sake can somebody stop these dreams!' she thought as she sat up from her bed. She looked at her balcony door and noticed it was open.

          She stood up and went closer to the door as she went closer a pair of ashen arms perched around Safiya's body "How, you been?" Safiya yelped and jumped. She leaned on the door and gasped for air "Bakura, how many times have you been scaring me already?!" 

          Bakura smirked and sat on Safiya's bed "I don't know. You can't blame me for you being a coward." Safiya sighed and went to her bed. She brought her knees to her chest again and looked sad.

          Bakura noticed this and looked at her "Is something wrong, Safiya?" Safiya looked at oblivion and answered "Why do you ask that?"

          "It's just, you're not your happy self today. Did you have a nightmare again?"

          "It was horrible. There was a person. It had a blonde hair, dark skin, golden accessories and purple eyes. And, when he laughed he was like the devil." He looked at Bakura and began to cry "I'm scared Bakura. I feel something's going to happen again." Bakura looked at her sympathetically and lowered his face to hers "Don't worry nothing's gonna happen. Not to you, not to my friend."    

          Safiya smiled and looked away from him. "Bakura, could you do me a favor?" Bakura looked at her "What kind of favor?"

          "Could you…………sleep with me?" Bakura backed away and looked startled. He was breathing hardly; he was hyperventilating "What?" he gasped.

          Safiya looked at him and answered "No I-I mean just sleep with me. Not you know…………that! Just be here for me as a _friend._"

          Bakura calmed down "Oh, ok as long as you don't………you know!"

          "And why would a want to do that?!" she said defensively.

          Safiya crawled into bed and tucked herself in. Bakura looked at her and also went into bed. "Bakura," Safiya whispered "Hmm?"

          "Hold me," she replied. Bakura blushed and hyperventilated again. "Just hold me don't do anything else, got it?!"

          Bakura gulped and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you Bakura!" Safiya said while blushing. Bakura stopped panicking and slowly calmed down. It was comforting for him to hold Safiya in his arms, it was also pleasuring. 

          "Safiya," he whispered. "Hmm?" she asked.

          "I-" he said 'How am I supposed to say I love you?!' "I-" he shook his head and looked at her "Goodnight," Safiya smiled and blushed even more "Goodnight, Bakura!"

----====***====----

          The next morning before the sun rose Bakura woke up and noticed he was still hugging Safiya. He smiled and got out of bed. He raised the blanket and looked at her "I love you, Princess Safiya!" he said barley above a whiper in her ear. With that he pecked her on the cheek and walked away, returning to his lair on top of his horse.

          "I love you too, Bakura, Tomb Robber…………" Safiya whispered, not knowing what she said after Bakura left.

Wow! They do love each other but they don't know! Neither of them knows it! I really loved this chapter! READ & REVIEW! 


	16. Unwanted Matrimony

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 16: Unwanted Matrimony**

          The days and weeks passed as Bakura and Safiya still were talking with each other. There even some nights where Bakura still slept with her.

----====***====----

          A new day was born for the Princess. She awoke from her slumber and opened her eyes. She fixed herself up and went downstairs to the throne room of his brother. 

          When she arrived she saw Yami sitting on his throne looking bored. "Hi, brother!" she greeted. "Hi, Safiya!" he called back. Safiya trudged toward Yami's throne and smiled at him. Her brother looked at her curiously and had a question stuck in his head. "Safiya," he said "Hmm?"

          "I've been meaning to ask you, why is it every once in a week you look really tired and still quite sleepy?" he asked. Safiya started to panic quietly 'What if he knew?!' "I've been also hearing noises in your room every once in a week." 'Oh no,' 

          Safiya hesitated to think of a _fake _reason "Well, it's um………… I've been making stories."

          "What?" 

          "Yeah that's right. Every week I make a new chapter in my story. It's about a boy who lives in the streets and meets a princess and becomes his friend." She said.

          "Oh, alright, nice story, keep it up!" Yami replied. "Oh, and Safiya I want to talk to you later this afternoon." Safiya nodded and walked off to her room. 'Phew! That was close! I thought he knew!' Safiya thought.

----====***====----

          Soon later, afternoon came by quickly. As the afternoon swirls of red, yellow and orange came it was time for Safiya to meet her brother again.

          As she was walking to the imperial throne room she kept thinking about what would happen tonight. 'Bakura and I will meet again tonight! I can't wait!' she giggled as she kept trudging towards the oak doors.

          When she arrived to her destination the two guards opened the doors for her. There she saw her brother still sitting on his throne. When Yami saw her sister he stood up from his throne and approached her. "Why did you summon me brother?" Safiya idly asked his beloved brother. 

          "Come here," Yami called pulling his sister's arm. "Why?" Safiya inquired again to her brother. 

          "You're 16, right?" Yami asked. Safiya nodded and curiously looked at her brother "Before mother and father died they requested me to do something to you,"

          "And, that is?"

          "Mother and father requested me to arrange your engagement." Safiya widened her eyes and became startled. "En-gage-ment?!" she quivered saying every syllable in the word. Yami nodded and smiled "Yup and you can meet your fiancée somewhere this week."

          "And when is this _engagement?" she asked, disgusted by the word "Whenever you plan to with your betrothal."_

          "But brother I don't want to get married! I'm only _16!_" Safiya protested.

          "I can't do that Safiya! Father and mother both entrusted me to do this!"

          "But what about you! You're 17 and you don't even have a wife!"

          Yami was taken back by her words and looked at her "Don't you dare say that!"

          "And, why not?! You only had one year with her and you were single again! You could have had a newer wife if you wanted to!"

          Yami raised his head and glared at his sister "Don't you dare say that again in front of my face! I loved Hikari and I never wanted her to leave! I never replaced her was because she was the only one for me!"

          This time it was Safiya's turn to be taken back by his words. "Whether you like it or not you _will get married to the man I delegated you with!" _

          With that Safiya felt tears flowing down her eyes 'No, no, no, no' this word kept ringing inside her head.

----====***====----

          Safiya slowly walked to her room not anticipating whatever she passed by. She didn't care. Right now the only thing she wanted was to see Bakura again for him to hold her in his pale arms. 'Oh, Bakura, I never had the chance to tell you, to confess to you. I need you.' 

          "I love you," she whispered.

Waahaa, Safiya's going to get married but to whom? Well just a reminder, Yami still doesn't know that Safiya and Bakura visit each other. Sorry for the shortness chapter. Well read the next chapter because it'll become better, juicier and nicer. Got to go, bye, hoped you liked it and READ & REVIEW!  


	17. Confessions from the Heart

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters**

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 17: Confessions from the Heart**

As night came Safiya was still sobbing on her bed. The word still kept replaying in her head. Right now, her eyes were red and sore from crying. She looked like a mess. Her clothes were all ruffled up and crumpled.

          The open window made her shiver from the cold wind entering. She didn't mind, she didn't even bother to reach for her blanket. All she wanted was for her to be in the arms of the one she secretly loved. Then she heard her balcony door open. She didn't hassle to open the door or to see who it was or what it was.

          Then she felt a pair of strong arms shake her "Safiya," it whispered. When she raised her head she saw Bakura looking at her worriedly. Then, without hesitation she jumped from her crying form and fell into Bakura's arms. She was sobbing on his chest. Bakura suddenly became surprised and startled. She just fell onto his chest.

          "Bakura," she whispered. "Stay here, stay with me! Please!"

          Bakura gazed at her frightened form "What? What is it?" 

          "Bakura, it-it's brother, he-he, a-and no!" she whimpered again. 

          "Shh, shh, clam down just tell me what happened." He hushed her down patting her quivering back.

          Safiya looked up at him and tried to stop the flowing of tears from her eyes "Bro-brother, he-he to-told me tha-that I am going to-to ge-get en-engaged to someone he entrusted upon."

          Bakura was taken back by what she said. 'Her, get married with someone else!' he thought.

          "Bu-but I don't want to! I don't want someone who I don't even know and like!" she wept.

          Bakura looked at his beleaguered friend and calmed her down "Shh, shh calm down!"

          "I can't Bakura, I just can't." Safiya tightened her grip and held Bakura closer "Bakura," she uttered. Bakura looked at her compassionately and looked at the ceiling.

          'May be it's time,' he thought "Safiya, I have to tell you something………………… I lo-"

          "I love you, Bakura!" Safiya said unexpectedly "I don't want to get married to some _guy! I love you. If I had to get married to someone I want it to be _you _and no one else!"_

          Bakura looked at her, stunned. Then when Safiya raised her head there she saw Bakura smiling while his eyes were somewhat filled with shining beads of water. "Bakura," then she saw tears flowing down his face. "You don't know how much this makes me feel," he whispered. Then with that he took hold of her jaw and took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

          When Bakura kissed Safiya, she kissed back and they clashed together into one. Their lips touching each other as their tongues danced together. When they parted Bakura and Safiya's eyes were both sparkling in the night "I love you, Princess Safiya,"

          "I love you too, Bakura, Tomb Robber," with that they started kissing each other again and kept hold of each other.

          They held each other close not wanting this moment to ever end.

Safiya's POV

          This is how I want it to be, always like this. I want him to hold me in his arms, not letting go, keeping me warm, and keeping me safe. I want his lips touching mine, just like when we first met and……………kissed. 

          Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him closer.

Bakura's POV

          Once she perched her arms around my neck I placed my pallid arms around her waist. Our eyes were still closed.

          This was like heaven. Ever since I saw this girl, knew this woman, she changed everything that I was. From my evil, selfish, murderous, self, she changed me into a kind, loving person who would want a woman to hold at night, keeping her safe and knowing that she would always be there for me.

Normal POV

          As the later night came they still kept hold of each other, taking only short times to breathe for air. 

          For them this was the night where they pledged to be together as two lovers together, never letting go, never parting from each other, and never letting each one of them down.

They are finally together! But be warned my fellow readers, this isn't the ending yet, the love story of them both has just begun…………… Well, anyway, I broke my promise again! It's still too short! But hey, at least it's better and juicier! Well go to go and remember READ & REVIEW! 


	18. Knowing the Fiancee

 Blue Savage: Ok folks, here you have to imagine _Malik _also lived in the past. Though they never mentioned he was incarnated but I need him in this fic. He plays a big part here. Another reminder, in the Battle City what was Malik's last name when he faked his name as Namu? Since I don't know he's last name he'll just be 'Bakalha'. So his full name is Namu Bakalha. Also Special thanks and replies to the ff:

Chapter 16

Princess Krystal01- Thanks!

Ala- I'm so sorry if I betrothed her with Malik! But you have to wait if _he is_ the bad guy! Hehehe!

Mr. Bunny-kins- Well, read this chapter and your review will be answered.

Chapter 17

Mr. Bunny-kins- Thank you! And, boy they do love each other!

Matthew- Well, duh, you've got to read more! 

Chaos Person- Thank you!

komodo dragon- Thank you and I will!

manga-nut- Thank you for not thinking my fic isn't evil and sadistic.

yugi-star- Thank you!

Solo-girl- Thank you!

Innocence Within- Thank you and maybe you could help me with my grammar! By the way I read one of your fics 'Midnight Encounter'. I loved it!

ChiBi FeLiX- Thank you!

sonicpeopleperson- I will, I will, Thank you!

Kagome0102- No actually I think those are good ideas. But keep reading because maybe just some or one of your ideas may come true. Thank you and Happy Holidays to you too.

RavenFireI- Thanks and of course, that's why it's in the Romance/Drama section, duh!

Freai- Thank you and keep reading!

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 18: Knowing the Fiancée**

          After the night of Bakura and Safiya's _confession_,_ today was the day for Safiya to meet her future husband._

          Safiya fluttered her eyes open to see Bakura was gone. She was lying down on her bed while the blanket covered her dainty, once shivering body. Then, she slowly arose from her sleeping form and fixed herself up. Today she was partially happy and partly sad.

          As she was brushing her black tresses she heard the door being knocked "Come in," she replied.

          Then from the door Akila opened the flap and looked at her friend "Princess Safiya, your brother calls for your presence. There's also a charming, young man there, I think he's looking for you!"

          'That must be my new soon-to-be husband!' she sighed. She stopped her brushing and stood up "Tell my brother that I'll be down in a minute." Akila bowed and went off. 'Doesn't matter, Bakura and I are already lovers. Even though I will get married to another man, I will always have Bakura by my side.' 

          With that she left her room and went to her brother's throne room. There he saw his bother talking to a man with platinum blonde hair and dark skin. For a while Safiya's heart stopped beating 'That man,' she began to breathe hardly. She shook her head and continued to walk towards her brother.

          Then when she reached her brother she bowed her head and stood beside her sibling. "Safiya, I'm glad you could make it!" Safiya nodded still bowing her head.

          "Safiya I would like you to meet your future husband Prince Namu Bakalha," Safiya raised her head and stayed silent 'blonde hair, dark skin, golden accessories and those eyes!' Namu smiled charmingly to the princess but inside, his other half, is smirking cruelly. 

          "Nice to meet you, Princess Safiya!" he greeted while pecking her hand. Safiya gave a fake smile and bowed. "Now, Safiya, I wish you could follow my orders and be patient and calm with Namu. Take time to know each other. I expect you to get along." Yami said. They both nodded and Yami went off.

          Once Yami was gone Namu looked at the Princess and smirked. "So, what they say is true," Safiya cocked her head to him "The Princess Safiya, pure in soul, pure in mind and pure in beauty. Her beauty is also known to all. I will have to agree with that."

          "And who are you, which I have not heard of before? Not even my brother has ever spoken of you." Safiya asked. He smirked even more and closed his eyes "Why I am Prince Namu Bakalha, descendant of the ruler of El Giza. Once your brother knew about me he sent a messenger and talked with my father. Once he saw me he summoned me at once to come here to meet the Princess."

          "I see," Safiya replied. "Well, I must go now." Before Safiya could leave Namu grasped her wrist and looked at her with no emotion. "Please Princess Safiya, I came all the way here to meet you and I want to know you better." Then he smirked inwardly "You will become my wife. Please," She thought for a while "Well, ok!" he grinned and took Safiya by the arm and led her out of the throne room.

----====***====----

          Namu led Safiya to his room (AU: he already knows his room) and set her down on a seat "Please, sit down" Safiya sat down and looked at him as he sat down on his bed. "So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

          Safiya wasn't really paying attention she was moving her head from left to right looking at his room. Then when she heard him say something she stopped her pacing and looked at him "Whatever pleases you," 

          He stood up and paced from left to right thinking of a nice conversation "Um, how old are you?"

          "16," she replied "what about you?"

          "Well, actually I'm 18." 

          "I see," 'Same age as Bakura' she thought. 

          "I'm sorry, but I must go. I have some business to take care of." She stood up and left the room.

          He looked at the path the princess took 'Just wait Princess Safiya, just wait' then an echoing laugh filled the young boy's mind.

----====***====----

          'Man that guy is freaky!' Safiya thought once she left the room. 'That guy, he really gave big impact on me. Maybe he is the man I saw in my dream. He really looked like him.' She shook her head 'Never mind. Well, one week from now I'll be meeting Bakura again! I can't wait!'

OMG Malik's the fiancée! Or Namu is! Well stay tuned for the chapter. Remember READ & REVIEW!

PS: Innocence Within, I couldn't e-mail you cause I had problems with the computer. I used the name 'Hikari' was because my 'friend' in school said that she was the fiancée of Yami before. My friend also told me that Hikari was the one who created the Millenium/Sennen Items. But I didn't steal/borrow your name. I just thought of what my friend said. I'm sorry and hope you would understand my explanation.  


	19. What is Evil Cannot be Seen

**Blue Savage: Hi everyone! I'm back! I am really thankful for the people who said what Malik's last name was 'Ishtar' but what I asked for was what his last name was when he _faked his name to 'Namu'? But nevertheless I'm still thankful! So from now on I will call Namu as 'Namu Ishtar', and Malik 'Malik Ishtar'. No problem with that!  _**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters**

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 19: What is Evil Cannot be Seen**

          The next day Safiya was so bored and tired, she didn't even want to get up from her bed. 'I think I need more sleep often!' she thought as she limply got up. She fixed herself up, brushed her hair, changed her clothes and she was ready. After she was done, she sat back down on her bed and stayed silent. She liked it this way, no one to bother her, no one to bug her and no one to order or criticize her around. But something was missing in this spacious place; a familiar white haired thief. As she was about to start on her trance about Bakura the knocking of the door broke her thought once again.

          "Come in!" she would always say. Then from the door came Akila, she bowed and spoke "Princess Safiya, your brother calls for you again." Safiya sighed and stood up "Tell him I'm coming." Akila nodded and left the room.

          When she reached the place her brother summoned her she saw he was talking to that Namu guy again and had papers with him. "So on the night of the full moon, which is 6 days from today." She heard her brother say.

          Then when Safiya was close enough Yami noticed her presence and stood up "Safiya come here, we were just talking about your wedding." Safiya stopped on her tracks and walked towards her brother. She took a seat beside Yami and nodded to Namu while smiling, he smirked.

          When she was seated they discussed about their wedding.

          "So when is the wedding?" Safiya asked. "On the night of the full moon, 6 days from today" Yami replied. Safiya gasped at what he said '6 days! But that's the night I'm supposed to meet Bakura!' she stopped paying attention and stared into oblivion "Um, Safiya you alright?" Yami asked looking at his sister. Safiya shook her head and looked sincerely at Yami "Um, brother, could we change the date of the wedding?"  

          Yami looked at her and shook his head "I'm sorry but we can't." Safiya sighed 'Oh well. I know Bakura will understand, yeah righ!' "So where will it take place?" she asked again "Where else, but here!" Namu interrupted.

          Safiya faced him and to her brother again "Here! In _your_ throne room" she reproached. "Yah, here. Is there a problem Safiya?" Yami asked. "No there's no problem." She whispered. "Ok then." 'She's acting strange today.' He thought.

          "Safiya, are you alright?" her brother asked. Safiya wobbled her head and looked at both of them "I-I'm not feeling fine today. I think I'm just going to return to my room and rest. I haven't had enough sleep lately. Maybe it's the book I've been making." She stood up and took a glance at Namu. Strange he was smirking. Then she left the room and descended to her bedroom.

----====***====----

          Safiya plopped down on her bed and grabbed her head. 'What's wrong with me?! First I was all fine, and then I'm having this huge headache!' she squirmed around on her bed trying to relieve the pain. Then, out of no where from her mind the picture of Namu appeared in her mind. She replayed back his expression, he was smirking, not any ordinary smirk though, and the smirk was like of the devils, pure evil seeping through his eyes. Then without notice, just like the speed of light, Safiya suddenly fell asleep.

***Safiya's Dream***

          In a dark vast space, stood Safiya. She was just standing there looking at nothing. "Where am I?" she whispered. Then from above her came a white, blinding light. She covered her eyes with her arms and tightly closed her eyes.

          Then when she felt that the shining beacon was gone she opened her eyes then she saw she was floating in mid-air. "What the hell?!" she yelled as her eyes became wide. "What the hell am I doing here floating?! And why am I not falling?" then when she leaned on one of the nearest pillars she suddenly fell!

          When Safiya saw this she blinked "Did I just pass through that wall?" then she slid her arm through the pillar and like magic her arm passed through it! "Whoa, am I a ghost or something?" then when she was about to think she heard a voice. It was of a man's and sounded vaguely familiar. She looked down from her place and saw a man in a violet cloak with a hundred more minions in front of him while bowing. Something also caught her attention; it was a sort of golden rod or scepter that he was clutching in his fists.

          She flew towards the man and took a better glimpse of him. "My men, it time for us to commence our plan to dominate the world!" the man yelled. His minions replied with low voices. "Why does that voice sound so familiar?" she went closer and looked at him closely. 

"My men, after I retrieve the final preparations I need for the ritual, we will be victorious and I will rule the world!" once again the men yelled and cheered. "Final preparations? Rule the world?" she gasped. Then when she was about to approach the man once more she heard the man's voice "Once I marry the Pharaoh's younger sister I will pilfer his Egyptian God Card and his Millennium Puzzle. And I will rule the world!" 

"What?!" Safiya screeched. "But wait a minute! His lips didn't move! Can I hear the thoughts of people? Hey cool! Wait a minute, I'm not supposed to be cooled out by this, that man's going to try to steal my brother's Millennium Item and a card I've never heard of before!" Then the man stood up and raised his rod or scepter then she heard him say again in his mind "With the use of my Millennium Rod no one can stop me, not even the Pharaoh!" then as he raised his rod the hood on his cloak slid and revealed a very familiar amethyst-eyed blonde. 

When Safiya saw this she gasped "Namu!"

***End of Dream***

          Safiya sat up from her bed and sweated heavily while breathing for oxygen. 

          "Namu Ishtar……………" she uttered.

Chapter 19 FINISHED! Thank you for all my reviewers in the past chapters! Well I have to go, 2 days till Christmas (in my country), goodbye and READ & REVIEW! 


	20. Night Before the Wedding

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 20: Night Before the Wedding **

Days past as the wedding was only 2 days away; Safiya still thought about Bakura. She thought about their times together, she wanted them back, but it was no use in 2 days she'll be called Mrs. Namu Ishtar queen of the prince of El Giza. "That name sucks!" she snorted. She stood up from her bed and approached the window. 'Namu Ishtar,' she thought whilst remembering her dream last night 'what was he talking about when he said he wanted my brother's Millennium Item and an Egyptian God thing?'

          She placed her palm on the frame of the window and breathed out some air "Why do I have a bad feeling something's going to happen again?" She looked at the open desert, yellow powdery sand grazing its ground. Azure colored skies which looked so striking with the assistance of the clouds. Cirrus, cumulous these were the clouds that filled up the sky. She breathed in more air and closed her eyes 'But that's impossible,' she opened her eyes 'then again, all of my dreams have come true. What if this one will also come _true_?' 

          'If so, then saint by the gods help me.' She slid her palm and walked away from the window. 'But, I hope not…………' 

----====***====----

          Namu was in his room lying down on the bed clutching his rod 'Soon………… 2 days from now. I shall be the ruler of this world! And with my Millennium Rod nothing can get into my way!' and just like before his chortle of pure evil replayed in his mind.

----====***====----

          The next day Safiya was standing on a stool as the maids and dressmakers were making the final touches on her wedding dress. Her dress was a two piece gown that had a color of cream and flesh creating a great effect. The fit, cream colored top made her body look fine, and the look silky skirt mad a perfect fitting on her hips. Her gown was made of the finest cloths and silks in Egypt. 

As the dressmakers were doing the final stitches Safiya still kept thinking about the wedding, Namu Ishtar and Bakura. 'Tomorrow………… tomorrow will be the last day I'm going to see Bakura, if I still can though.' 

          "Oh, Princess Safiya tomorrow you will be the most beautiful woman at the wedding. You are the bride, right!" she heard one of the sewers say. "Thank You very much for your kind compliment!" she smiled. The dressmaker smiled back and stood up "There, I think your gown is done!" Safiya smiled and got off the stool she looked at herself at the mirror and did agree that the dress was beautiful. Then another dressmaker came and placed the veil on her head and the golden chains and jewelry. When she was done Safiya looked into the mirror again and gasped. It was beautiful! 

          "See, I told you, you would be the most beautiful woman in the wedding!" the dressmaker a while ago said. Safiya nodded and said a couple of thank you's to the people and went off to her room again.

----====***====----

          When she reached her room she saw the chain her mother and father gave to her on the bed. She approached it and took hold of the gift. When she grasped it in her palms, she smiled at the precious object. Then she noticed the amulet the owner of the shop gave to her. She let go of the chain and held the amulet in her hands "I forgot I still had this!" she laughed. She let the amulet go and lied down on her bed. 'Tomorrow………… tomorrow my life will change forever.' Then as the time passed her eyelids fell and she fell into peaceful sleep.

***Safiya's Dream***

          "Let her go Malik!" she heard a voice.

          "Oh, no, no, no Pharaoh! If I let her go there's a price!" the man said, to what Safiya thought was Malik.

Safiya's POV

          "Hey, where am I? And who are those people, aahhh that's me!" she pointed. And indeed it was her who was in the hands of a familiar blonde haired man. "And wait, isn't that brother, and that's Namu! He's touching me!" she yelled. "But wait, why did brother just call him Malik?" 

          "What price?!" my brother said.

          "Simple, your Millennium Puzzle and Egyptian God Card!" he sneered.

          I saw Yami clutch his Millennium Puzzle that hung loosely around his neck "But if I do that there's still no solution! You'd still rule the world and she will still be in peril!" 

          "Fine, if you want it that way!" he retorted "But if that's the way you want it, then a war will be created in 3 days! Whoever wins will get the girl, the Millennium Items and Egyptian God Card! But for now I'm going to keep your precious sister!"

          Then without notice he disappeared into the shadows together with his men that surrounded the room. "Safiya, no!" my brother said again reaching his hand out for me.

Normal POV

***End of Dream***

          Safiya was squirming about on her bed as cold sweat kept pouring. And right beside her was Bakura looking at her worriedly. He shook his friend softly whispering her name "Safiya! Safiya, wake up!" and just like magic Safiya sat up from her bed and panted. "Hey, Safiya, you ok?" Safiya yelled in terror as she heard the voice.

          "Bakura, what the hell are you doing here?!" she reproached. "What and I thought you'd be happy to see me?!" Safiya panted for air and calmed down "I thought we were supposed to meet tomorrow?" she asked. 

          "Yeah I know but I heard from people that the wedding was going to be held at the night of the full moon so I thought 'hey, isn't that the night where we're supposed to be meeting?' so I came by for an advance visit." He explained. Safiya looked at him and hugged him tightly "Bakura, tomorrow I'm going to get married what should we do?"

          Bakura smirked and sat down on the bed "I've planned it all out." He said before kissing her on the nose "We'll run away tonight. Chang our names, get married, get a new home and make a family!" he continuously said. "Nice plan, but one problem!" 

          "What?" 

          "We can't do that!" she yelled.

           Bakura backed away and pricked his ears with his finger "Not too loud, will 'ya!" he cried "And why can't we do that?" Safiya breathed out some air and glanced at him "Well, brother _doubled the surveillance of guards tonight because it's the night before the wedding. So more guards, more safety, safer wedding!"_

          "Is that so, because I just passed the guards a while ago and they were playing Poker and Go Fish there? Nice surveillance!" he sarcastically said. Safiya sighed and looked at him "Well, tomorrow, I'm going to be called Mrs. Namu Ishtar wife of the prince of El Giza." Bakura looked at her and took hold of her chin "Well, what if tomorrow, the wedding won't push through?"

          Safiya lifted her head and looked at him "Hey, are you planning something bad?" Bakura grinned and replied "Well, you better find out, 'cause I won't let my princess get married to some prince!" Safiya smiled and embraced him tightly and kissed him on the lips.

          "Thank you, Bakura! I really love you!"

          "Who wouldn't love me?" he mocked. Safiya smiled even more and kissed him on the lips.

Wow, Safiya and Bakura has a plan! I wonder what? Well you better read to find out! By the way, the day after Christmas I won't be updating because were going on a vacation! So enjoy this chapter instead. And from me to you, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	21. Final Moment

**Blue Savage: Sorry I was gone so long! Like I said vacation! Woohoo, I have finally reached my goal of 100+ reviews! I am so happy! I thought my fic would suck and no one would read it but, someone did, 100+ of you!  **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters**

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 21: Final Moment**

In the den of the robbers, they were set in the living room doing their own post. Yazid was signing papers; Funsani was sitting on a barrel while his arms were crossed above his chest and his eyes were closed, but he was still not asleep; Aswad was sitting down on the floor shining his sword; and as for the Arshen brothers, they were talking about their lives.

          Everything was silent, only the small gushes of wind which happened to pass by. It was calm, but suddenly the quick opening of the door interrupted all of the thieves' minds. But that didn't stop what they were doing, they still continued their own privacy of doing.

          'What a welcome!' Bakura ironically thought. He cleared his throat and all eyes were on him "Meet me at the conference room, all of you." They all nodded and watched their master leave. When he left they all stopped their jobs and followed him to the conference room.

----====***====----

          They all sat around the oval shaped table and looked at their master. "I have called all of you here is because we all know about the Princess' wedding, right?" they all nodded.

          "Well, the princess asked me to _sabotage her wedding, because she doesn't want to get married to Prince Namu. I agreed and thought of including you in my plan. So, all of you must cooperate and no buts, got it?" they all nodded and listened to their master's plan._

----====***====---- 

The next day Safiya was getting ready for the wedding tonight. 'Today's the day. I hope Bakura makes a nice plan.' She thought.

----====***====----

          In Namu's room he was lying down on his bed grasping his Millennium Rod. 'Tonight………… finally, tonight, I will be known as the new Pharaoh of the world!' he laughed again. He stood up and stood in front of the mirror he smirked and said "Everything is in place all I need is time." he smirked even more and raised his rod. "This will be the end of you Pharaoh!"

----====***====----

As night came everything was set. Right now, Safiya was in her room placing the final touches on her dress. When the dressmaker did the final stitch Yami came inside the door. 

          "Safiya," he whispered. Safiya jerked her head towards him and gasped "Brother, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Well, I just passed by your room and thought you would use this." He took out circular object which seemed to be the chain you usually used to secure the veil. "But brother, that's Mother's." She breathed.

          Yami smiled and nodded "Exactly! Before mom died she assigned me to give you this on your wedding day," He went closer "and to also to tell you how beautiful you are!" he put the crown on her head and secured it on her veil. "There," he smiled. 

"But it isn't finished!" 

          "What's not finished?" he asked.

          "Wait!" Safiya went to her dresser and took out her chain. She placed it around her waist and buckled it on. Then she took out her amethyst amulet and slid it around her neck. "There, now it's finished!" Yami widened his smile and embraced his sister "You are so beautiful!" Safiya smiled "Thank you!" 

          Yami let go of his sister and stared at her "I know you never wanted to do this, but I'm sorry" Safiya beamed and shook her head "No, it's ok, brother!" Yami looked at her and brushed off the remaining strands of her hair "I'm so happy for you!"

          "Thank you!" 

          Yami looked away and stared back at her "I think I have to go now." Safiya hugged him one more time and smiled "Ok, then I'll be seeing you later when I walk down that aisle?" Yami smiled and gawked at his sister "Goodbye and good luck!" with that he let go of his sister and left her room.

          Once he left Safiya panted and wiped an imaginary sweat from her forehead using the back of her hand "Phew! Man, I'm good at acting and white lies!" she boasted.

          She looked into the mirror once more and looked at herself "Perfect!"

----====***====----

          "So you all remembered your jobs and positions?" Bakura asked his faction. They all nodded and hopped on their horses.

          "Then let's go!"

          "Aaaayyyy!" they all cried punching the air with their fists. 

          'Don't worry Safiya, I won't let you get married with that guy, I will always protect you no matter what! I will always hold you tight in my arms, and whisper your name! I will do all of these things just for one reason, because I love you!'

Taadaa, chapter 21! Sorry if it's so short, I just arrived from my vacation, so I'm kinda tired! But hey at least I'm back! Well see you soon and remember READ & REVIEW!


	22. Revealed Darkness

Blue Savage: Ok here in this chapter, I don't know much about Egyptian wedding ceremonies so instead I'm going to refer to the Catholic weddings I've been to, K? Anyway I won't be writing the whole wedding just some parts. 

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 22: Revealed Darkness**

Safiya was standing at the end of the aisle holding a bouquet of herbs in her arms (they used special herbs and weeds in ancient times to ward off evil spirits). She took one big breath under the silk handkerchief in tacked behind her ears, which covered her mouth and went pass the bridge of her nose. 'This is it!' she thought.

          She looked passed her brother which was seated not too far from where Namu was. And as for Namu he was at the other end of the aisle, smirking. He wore those white Egyptian types of kilts and golden plates which were placed above his shoulders. Behind him was a white colored cape that flowed with amusement. He didn't wear a shirt and still kept his jewelries on, the gold armbands, earrings, neckband and another extra jewelry which the dressmakers added, gold anklets. 

          As the music started Safiya slowly walked down the red carpeted aisle, slowly and carefully. She slowly shifted her head to look upwards at the balcony of the throne room. There she saw Bakura looking at her smirking. 'I hope your plan will work, Bakura! Whatever your plan is!' she continued marching down the walkway and concentrated on not trying to trip over.

          Once she reached the other end Namu took her hand and motioned her beside him. "Good luck Princess Safiya." He whispered in her ear. Safiya didn't care and stared above the altar. 'Just wait Princess Safiya. I'll wipe that scowl out of your face and replace that with a look of fear and fright!' he grinned.

          They waited for a while and the priest entered the scene and the wedding ceremony began.

----====***====----

(AN: ok this is near the ending of the wedding already. This is the placing of the ring and 'I do's' part)

          It was near the ending of the wedding and the placing of rings was next. Safiya was standing right before Namu. Her face was emotionless, no feeling went through her, except, anxiety and the thought of what Bakura was about to do.

----====***====----

          Bakura was above the throne room balcony and was gazing upon the princess. 'Man, she looks gorgeous!' he thought. Then he removed his eyes from the princess to the familiar people surrounding the room.

          'Yazid, Funsani, Aswad, Harakhty, Lateef, it is nearly time for us to initiate our plan.' He thought as he pictured each one of their faces in his mind and recalling the plan they made last night.

*Flashback*

          "Funsani, you take the north side, you will be the closest to Safiya, so as much as possible when you try to _disrupt _the wedding, try not to hurt her." he said to Funsani.

          Then he faced Yazid "Yazid, you will take the south side, when Harakhty and Lateef have done their job immediately close the doors."

          "Aswad you will be with Yazid, try to threaten the crowd and face your sword at the guards."

          "And, finally, you two," he faced Harakhty and Lateef "you will be the distractions and do the first duty of _ruining _the wedding." The brothers smiled and high-fived each other "That's what we do best!" they chimed. 

          "You all know your jobs, so do it properly and do not fail me." 

*End of Flashback*

          Bakura smirked at the recalling of their plan 'This is a perfect and foolproof plan!' 

----====***====----

          Back down at the wedding, the priest was about to speak the final words of the nuptial "Do you, Prince Namu Ishtar, descendant of the ruler of El Giza take Princess Safiya, sister of the great Pharaoh Yami, as your lovely, wedded wife, to hold and to take, to love and respect, to keep in illness and in health?"

          Namu looked into Safiya's eyes and slid the gold ring in her ring finger "I do."

          'C'mon Bakura, hurry up with your plan!' Safiya panicked as she was staring at the smirking Namu whilst slipping the ring on her finger.

          "And, do you Princess Safiya, sister of the great Pharaoh Yami, take Prince Namu Ishtar, descendant of the ruler of El Giza as your lovely, wedded husband, to hold and to take, to love and to respect, to keep in illness and in health?"

          Safiya looked up at the balcony and saw Bakura. She gulped and was breathing hardly now.

----====***====----

          Bakura was looking at every one of his minions. When he was to give the sign to start their mission, something stopped their attention, everyone's attention.

----====***====----

          Just when she was about to speak Namu wrapped his right arm around Safiya's neck and his left, tanned arm around her waist. He backed away from the crowd and smirked maliciously at the Pharaoh.

          Gasps and murmurs were heard around the room. Just then several purple-hooded men that were scattered about the room removed their hoods and took out their swords. There were even some pierce looking men that were crawling on the royal walls. Beside Namu stood a large looking man, the man had very dark skin, and long hair which was in a ponytail at back of his hair. He almost looked like Adom except for the strange markings on the left side of his face.

          "What the hell! What are you doing Namu?!" Yami yelled at the grinning boy.

          Namu smirked even more and tightened his grip on Safiya "Ok, enough of that name! My name's not Namu! My real name is Malik Ishtar!"

          "Malik," Yami whispered "But that name belongs to the leader of the Rare Hunters!"

          "Exactly Pharaoh! Why do you think I faked my name?"

          "No way! Then who was the prince I heard of in El Giza?!"

          Malik sneered. "No one stupid! My fellow Rare Hunters created that rumor so that you would easily believe that I was a prince!"

          "No." Yami whispered softly. "Well, looks like the oh-so great Pharaoh would simply believe a scandal!" he snickered.

          Yami raised his head and glared at the leader of the Rare Hunters "You good for nothing son of a bitch!"

          "Thank you Pharaoh, that is true!" Malik ridiculed.

          "Let her go Malik!" Yami growled.

          "Oh, no, no, no Pharaoh! If I let her go there's a price!" Malik grinned tightening his grip once more, on Safiya, making her feel scared and frightened.

          "What price?" Yami asked.

          "Simple, your Millennium Puzzle and Egyptian God Card!" he sneered.

          Yami clutched his Millennium Puzzle that hung loosely around his neck "But if I do that there's still no solution! You'd still rule the world and she will still be in peril!"

          "Fine, if you want it that way!" he retorted "But if that's the way you like it, then war will be created in 3 days! Whoever wins will get the girl, the Millennium Items and Egyptian God Card! But for now I'm going to keep your precious sister!"

          He looked up at the balcony to where Bakura was and smirked maliciously 'I guess I ruined your plan, Tomb Robber!' Then without notice he disappeared into the shadows together his men that surrounded the room. 

          "Safiya, no!" Yami yelled again while reaching his arm out for Safiya.

Chapters 22, COMPLETE! It's longer and better and I left you with a cliffhanger (I think *sweat*)! Well, hope you liked, goodbye, see you soon and READ & REVIEW! 


	23. I Want You Back

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters**

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 23: I Want You Back**

As Malik and his fellow Rare Hunters disappeared into the shadows, Yami and Bakura were left deeply shocked.

          'Our plan…… Malik …… Safiya…… she's gone…………' Bakura thought, while his mind was in another dimension.

          This feeling was also inside Yami's mind. The hardship of a brother is becoming harder and much more difficult. First, your sister gets kidnapped by 3 men, then she answers back at you with disrespect, then she gets kidnapped again. How much more confusing can this world get?

----====***====----

          Bakura backed away from the edge of the balcony and leaned on the hard wall. His eyes looked so idle, so scared, so shocked, and yet so hurt. It was like his pupils wouldn't move. It was like his eyes were in a mixture of hypnotism, unbelief and suspense.

          He slid down the wall and sat on the cold floor. He felt so alone, so lonely so……………scared, his one, true love, taken away from him in just a faint smirk. Those times, the moments, the feelings, they were just so hard to let go. He started to sob as a word, a simple yet painful word, kept repeating in his mind 'No'

          "No-no-no-no-no………" and the words kept repeating itself. Bakura couldn't stop it, not the pain, not the words……not the tears.

          He didn't stop, he didn't resist, he didn't oppose. All he did was lean on that solid, hard wall and sob his way to death. 

----====***====----

          Even down below, the great Pharaoh Yami couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He fell to his knees and let the beads of water fall from his eyes to the ground. He sniffed and cried all the way. 

          "Safiya……… Plea-please come back. Let this only be a dream." He murmured. He closed his shut eyes tight and let the final pearls of tears drop to the floor.

          He toughened up, and stood once more. He faced his back upon the crowd and guards and said in a cold, stern voice "Bakari, call all the guards of the land and prepare the weapons. In 3 days we will create the war of the century."

          With that he turned his heel and walked pass the guards and multitude of people, while his head was bowing down, not seeing his angered and sad face.

----====***====----

          The faction ran to their master that was upstairs and there, they saw him leaning on a wall while shining drops of crystal were falling beneath his eyes.

          They slowly made their way closer to him and stared at their dear master. They all looked at him with sorrow and pity. Yazid was the first to come closer to the King of Thieves. He sat beside him and wrapped Bakura's arm around his shoulders. He looked up at his comrades and said "Funsani, help me bring master back at the lair."

          Funsani nodded and helped Yazid.

----====***====----

          Safiya slowly opened her now heavy eyelids and observed her surroundings. She was in a, suspected to be, bedroom. The only things she managed to make out were a bed, a dresser and a closet. She also realized that her arms and legs were bonded together. She couldn't move.

          'Whe-where am I?' she thought to herself. She moaned in pain and was about to stand up but…

          "I see you're awake."

          Safiya looked behind her and saw a very familiar blonde hair boy. "Na-Malik!" she uttered.

          Malik was standing at the door, smirking while holding his Millennium Rod. "I'm surprised you even know my name Princess Safiya." He snickered.

          "Why shouldn't I know? You just confessed it in front of a crowd." She scowled.

          Malik walked to Safiya near the bed and he looked at her. He lowered down, eye level, and took hold of her jaw. "Now, now, don't be to mad at me, princess." He whispered.

          "Lay off." She scowled.

          Malik sneered "Feisty, are we?"

          Safiya kept glaring at him with anger and disgust "Take your filthy paws off of me."

          Malik just laughed and stared at her again "So the princess is in bad mood, huh. But what if I change that, hmm?"

          He then stood up before Safiya smirking evilly while raising his rod. Safiya, plastered her eyes upon the golden scepter and grew surprised.

          Suddenly from the top of the rod came gold, blinding light. Then suddenly the ropes that were around Safiya's arms and legs loosened and she was free. 'Free from the ropes but not from me!' Malik inwardly said. Just then Safiya stood up coincidentally and was approaching Malik.

          "Wha-what's going on?!" Safiya said. Safiya was confused 'Why can't I move?! Why can't I control my legs?!' 

          When Safiya was closer approaching Malik, his grin grew wider and more malevolent. Just when they were centimeters apart, Malik removed his smirk and looked into her eyes. Unexpectedly, Safiya wrapped her arms around Malik's neck while he wrapped his around her waist.

          Then Safiya's face was approaching Malik's, then, suddenly Safiya pressed her lips on his. Safiya kissed Malik, right dead on the lips! Safiya's eyes grew wide like plates. What was going on?! She was kissing Malik, without her body's control!

          Just then Malik slowly closed his eyes and deepened his kiss, entering her mouth with his tongue. He moved his tongue about feeling every part of her mouth. Safiya was left shocked and immobilized. She couldn't move her head away from his, she couldn't stop it.

          Then Malik slid his arms behind her back feeling her spine letting her bend while he was catching her.

          After a long time of kissing, Malik parted from her and gazed into her eyes again. He let Safiya stand up straight, but was still in his control. Then he smirked once more "So how'd you like it?" he asked.

          Safiya was still paralyzed. Eyes still wide open, body still immovable and heart in pain. Malik brushed his lips once more on her lips and on her ear. "Just remember princess, as long as I have my rod, I can do whatever I want with you." He whispered seductively.

          Then he detached his lips from her ear and laughed maliciously once more.

          'Bakura, please help me!'

Chapter 23, done! Well, belated Happy New Year and READ & REVIEW!   


	24. Depending On Life

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 24: Depending On Life**

The Tomb Robber's faction was helping their master return to their home, as from a long night of dissatisfaction, of the unsuccessful initiation of their plan. 

          "I can't believe that, jackass Malik ruined our plan!" Harakhty growled.

          "Yeah! That asshole better get caught quickly, before master returns from his trauma!" Lateef added while getting some of the weapons they _were supposed to use._

          "Enough of your talking. We must bring master in the den now, so he easily recovers from this shock of his." Yazid said while carrying Bakura's arm around his shoulders while Funsani was on the other side. 

"You two," he faced the Arshen brother "take the horses in the pen and tie them up." Then he face Funsani "Funsani, you can get some supplies from town. We have to take care of master. Hope you don't mind?"

          "No, it's ok. Aswad," he called his comrade "help Yazid bring Master Bakura inside." Aswad nodded and brought bakura's arm on his shoulder.

----====***====----

          (The Next Day)…………

          "Are you sure? You can't place over a hundred of the lives of men for this war!" yelled a man to Yami.

          Yami was sitting across a round table, eyes closed, arms crossed. He was talking to different ambassadors all over Egypt. They were having a discussion about the upcoming war in 2 days. 

          "Ambassador Abasi, is right Pharaoh Yami." said another man.

          "I do not care Ambassador Baal. I will do anything just to save my little sister from the grasp of Malik Ishtar." Yami calmly said eyes still closed.

          "Very well if that is your decision, Pharaoh," said the ambassador who was seated right across from Yami. He too also looked calm and was closing his eyes "but if that is your choice just remember the consequences. If Malik wins the war, he will seize Slifer and your Puzzle."

          "I know that very well Ambassador Ishaq. That is why I am putting my life on this war, just to save Safiya."

          "Very well if that is your decision." Ishaq closed his eyes.

          "It is my decision." 

----====***====----

          Bakura was sleeping on his bed for 2 days already still shocked from the happenings of the Princess Safiya's wedding.

*Bakura's Dream*

          "The Sword of Amen-Ra will save us all." Said a voice, it was of a woman's that's for sure.

Bakura's POV

          "Sword of Amen-Ra? What the heck is that and what the he-!" I yelled. "What in hell's name am I doing up here?!"

          I looked where I was and noticed I was floating. I don't even know why I was floating and not falling. Just then when I was observing my surroundings I notice three figures below me. 2 looked quite familiar and one didn't.

          I decided I would go closer and see who those people were. Just when I was near enough to see I saw, ME! And right beside me was, SAFIYA! I was right there looking at myself and Safiya. 

          But what caught my eye the most was a woman that was talking to them, or rather more _us. The woman had long black hair and had pale skin; she was also holding the sword._

          "Sword of Amen-Ra what's that?" I heard Safiya say.

          "I know what it is. They say it's a sward that was specially crafted for the great warrior named Amen-Ra." Said Bakura, or me. "But wait a minute how does he know what the Sword of Amen-Ra is and I don't?!"

          Just then I heard the voice of myself again talking to Safiya and that lady "They say the sword was so specially crafted that it was only of special use for Amen-Ra. People said that at the middle of the handle there was a stone, gem or something that created magical powers. And because of that ornament only the great Amen-Ra could only wield it."

          "Exactly, Tomb Robber." The woman said again. "And that is why I," he pointed to an amulet around Safiya's neck "gave _you_ the Radiance of the Sword."

          "Radiance of the Sword?" Safiya blinked. 

          Then I heard myself sigh "Don't you know anything Safiya?! Radiance of the Sword is the ornament that was placed at the middle of the handle."

          "Oh!" she said "But why did you give it to me? And what are these _magical powers _that you say the ornament holds?"

          "Well, no one has ever discovered what was the power of Amen- Ra's sword, but to what I know, the sword had such incredible power that it almost destroyed our country! And as for, why she picked you, ask her?"

          Then Safiya looked at the old lady again.

Normal POV

*End of Dream*

          Bakura was whispering some of the mumbles he was saying in his dream. "Sword of Amen-Ra………… Radiance of the Sword………… Magical Powers………… Aahhh!"

          "Master, master, are you alright?" Funsani asked his master. 

          Bakura was sitting on his bed while sweating hardly on his pale body "Master, are you alright?" Funsani asked once more to Bakura.

          Bakura jerked his head at Funsani and gasped "Fu-Funsani whe-where am I?"

          "You're in the lair, master."

          "Wha-what happened?" he asked.

          "Well, master, we were at the wedding trying to go on with our plan to save Safiya bu-"

          "Safiya!" Bakura interrupted "Where is she?"

          Funsani looked down on the floor and gave a dismayed look to his master "Well, when we were about to initiate our plan, Malik…………captured Safiya."

          "What?! That bastard kidnapped Safiya!" Bakura furiously yelled.

          "I'm afraid so, master."

          "We have to save her!" but before Bakura could stand up from the bed Funsani stopped him.

          "Let go of me, Funsani!" Bakura struggled.

          "I cannot allow you to do that Master Bakura!" he pushed the Tomb Robber back on the bed.

          "Funsani," Bakura whispered.

          "I know you want to save Princess Safiya, Master but, not right now, not in this condition! You must rest. Because of your trauma, you were left unconscious and immobile. Your body was left lying limp and useless. You need time to recover so rest! And the war is in 2 days; you might get hurt or even killed!"

          "Funsani,"

          "I care for you master. Ever since you approached me, you changed my life."

          Bakura looked into the eyes of his most faithful servant, and realized something, saw something. There in those brown orbs of his saw a man, a man promised to protect his master. Then Bakura placed his hand on his servant's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I know you want me to be safe Funsani, but I just can't do that." He confessed "Nothing, and I mean _nothing _can stop my love for Safiya. I have cheated death more than once and I will not stop here. I love Princess Safiya and nothing will stop me from saving her."

          Funsani sighed and closed his eyes. He smiled a bit and removed the white hand on his shoulder "Then if that is your will, I cannot stop you, for love is greater than life."

          "Thank you Funsani, thank you."

          With that Funsani turned his heel and left the room.

----====***====----

          Yami was standing in front of his window looking at the stars of the night and moon of the dark sky. The radiance of the lunar planet shone onto the Pharaoh's skin.

          'Don't worry Safiya' he thought 'I will save you. I sill not let go of my promise to father, mother and…… you. I will try all I can, everything just to save you,' he turned his heel and left the throne room.

          'Even if my life depends on it!'

Chapter 24, successful! It's long, ne! But who cares. Anyway, I'm just going to give some last information about the faction, K!

          *When Bakura was a kid, his father took hi out on a mission of robbery. Bakura was left in an alleyway because his father _accidentally_ forgot him. There he meets Yazid. Yazid saw him and pitied him and took care of him.

          After a year they met Funsani. He was just an old commoner. But when Yazid and Bakura heard he was good in thieving they approached him and invited him in their group.

          Next was Gahiji. When a ship landed on Egypt the group barricaded half of the ship and killed a couple of men. Then they found Gahiji. He said he didn't want to work here anymore and was determined to leave. Then they agreed and placed Gahiji in the Faction.

          Then Adom was the next member. He was an old guard for the Pharaoh but was fired because of disobeying and disrespecting the Pharaoh. Angered, he found Bakura and the group and joined the band of misfits.

          Then, the Arshen brothers were found. When Bakura and the group tried to steal from a shop they stopped by another shop and saw two men robbing the shop. They had good tactical schemes which impressed Bakura. That's how they were chosen

          And finally Mukhwana, came last. They found him in a dark, deserted alleyway; all bruised, and was nearly dead. Pitied, Bakura took care of him and let him join the Faction. 

          And that is how the Tomb Robber and his Faction was made.

Sorry too if it took me so long to update! Because school is near and, uhh, homework! Well got to go and remember READ & REVIEW! 


	25. Flaming Heart

**Blue Savage: Sorry it took me so long to update. School, is up and I'm damn bored! But do not fear I promise I will finish this fic this month of January!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters**

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 25: Flaming Heart**

Only one day was left before the war and everybody is anticipating. All the men that were against Malik and his troops were called and summoned to fight the group. Children and women were evacuated to safety houses where they can be safe and protected. Weapons and armor were made; food, medicine and water were saved for the survivors and families that were evacuated. All was set for the war of the century.

----====***====----

          Safiya was sitting inside a chamber below the Rare Hunters' lair. Chained to black-silver shackles, she couldn't move. She was all dirty, and her dress was, filthy. Instead of the pearly white and creams of her gown, it was transformed into a mixture of brown and black. Her face was left unclean because of almost not taking a bath for 3 days. The only _bath_ they gave her was a bucket of water that was thrown on her face.

          She too was also hungry. The only food that they fed her was a piece of crummy bread, and a glass of water that was only filled up to the half point of the glass.

          She was also locked in an envelope of shadows and darkness. Oh, how she longed to find and see sunlight again. 

          She then raised her head from her crouching position and was disgusted to the face she saw, Malik Ishtar, the man that made her life a living hell, the man who locked her up in these chains of pain, and the same man who took her away from her brother and lover.

          She grimaced over the man that destroyed her life. And why do you ask that _he _was the one who ruined her future? All remains in both of their minds and no one else.

          For the past three days Malik has been _controlling _her mind, making her do things she didn't want to do. She remembered each and every one of them………

*Flashback*

          Just then Safiya stood up coincidentally and was approaching Malik.

          "Wha-what's going on?!" Safiya said. Safiya was confused 'Why can't I move?! Why can' I control my legs?!'

          When Safiya was closer approaching Malik, his grin grew wider and more malevolent. Just when they were centimeters apart, Malik removed his smirk and looked into her eyes. Unexpectedly, Safiya wrapped her arms around Malik's neck while he wrapped his around her waist.

          Then Safiya's face was approaching Malik's, then, suddenly Safiya pressed her lips on his. Safiya kissed Malik, right dead ob the lips! Safiya's eyes grew wide like plates. What was going on?! She was kissing Malik, without her body's control!

          Just the Malik slowly closed his eyes and deepened his kiss, entering her mouth with his tongue. He moved his tongue about feeling every part of her mouth. Safiya was left immobilized. She couldn't move her head away from his, she couldn't stop it.

          Then Malik slid his arms behind her back feeling her spine letting her bend while he was catching her.

          After a long time of kissing, Malik parted from her and gazed into her eyes again. he let Safiya stand up straight, but was still in his control. Then he smirked once more "So how'd you like it?" he asked.  

*Flashback 2*

          The next day after their _moment together, Safiya awoke from her sleep. She became shocked at what she saw; she was lying down on Malik's bed. What was she doing here, and then she recalled what happened last night. She traced her lips with the tips of her fingers._

          Then she started to cry, remembering the man she loved dearly. These lips, the lips Bakura first kissed, they were covered by another man's youth.  

          As night came for the hostage princess she still kept still on the bed crying her eyes out. And as her head was down below she heard a small sound, but she didn't even try to tilt her head even an inch. 

          "So what have you been doing here all day?"

          Safiya gritted her teeth by the recognizing of the voice. The voice snickered and made its way towards the bed. Malik sat beside Safiya and lifted her chin. Looking deep into her eyes he brushed his lips onto hers whispering soft murmurs. Then slowly as he was so close to Safiya he leaned down her motioning Safiya's body to lean down on the bed.

          'Oh no, it's happening again! I can't control my body!' Safiya thought.

          "So princess, I thought you were crying all day so I thought I'd change that." He whispered into her ear.

          Safiya closed her eyes tight and started to cry "Please no, please no, please no……" she kept whispering.

          Malik laughed. He stood up and removed his body from Safiya's. "So the princess is afraid of me?" he snickered.

"Well, just wait because, in 2 days I will be known as the new Pharaoh of the _world." Then he grasped Safiya's chin once more "And I think you would fit for my queen."_

          Safiya glared at him "I would never be your queen!" she spat.

          Malik sneered. Safiya blankly stared at him "What is it with your weird actions and evil ways? What do you even want with my brother?"

          "You see princess; your brother holds an important piece in my plans."

          "And what might that be?"

          "His Millennium Puzzle and his Egyptian God Card." He flatly said.

          'But that's what he said in my dream!' Safiya thought.

          "What does that have to with this?" she asked coldly.

          "You see princess, your brother is a useless, weak Pharaoh. He couldn't even save his own sister from being kidnapped, 2 times."

           Then Safiya lowered her head and stayed silent. But what he said changed her attitude. Her heart started to burn a red, hot flame from the anger of this man, Malik, insulting her brother. Sure, Yami was never always perfect in protecting her, but she knew he loved her with all his heart. 

          "Don't you dare say that……………" Safiya coldly whispered.

          "He's even going to lose this war and fall into the fiery depths of hell."

          "Shut up!"

          "Why don't you try and shut up, your brother is the bad person, not me. And after the war I will complete my plans in ruling over the world! I already have the 2 Egyptian God Cards, God of the Obelisk and Winged Dragon of Ra,. And nothing or no one will ruin my plans."

          Safiya shook her head as her crystal tears flew to the air "No, no, no, no, no! My brother is not a bad person! He has risked his life in doing many deeds to protect me! And he will win the war and defeat you! Don't you dare say that he is an awful person," then she looked up at Malik "because he isn't."

          "You better watch your tongue princess, unless you want to die with your brother."

          "Try me!"

          Malik gritted his teeth and raised his rod. "And so be it." And just in a flash of light Safiya lost consciousness and was fast asleep.

*End of Flashbacks*

          And what disgusted and angered Safiya the most was the fact that he insulted her brother and liked to control her mind. But nothing much happened yesterday, she was still unconscious the whole day yesterday. 

          And then she rolled his eyes to Malik once more. And there she saw him smirking evilly "Well, today's the day princess, the day where all will end and I shall rule the world." He whispered from outside the cell.

          Safiya still looking at him with anger and disgust, oh, how she hated Malik, she hated him from the pit of her stomach. He then laughed. "Don't worry princess, I'll be back to comfort you later." Safiya still didn't move just glare at him with hatred in her eyes.

          And with that he left the cellar and smirked spitefully.

          'Don't worry indeed, because when dawn strikes today the war of the century will be born and the greatest Pharaoh will rise!'

Sorry it took me so long! Well I gotta go and remember to READ & REVIEW!


	26. The Beginning of the End

Blue Savage: Aaahhhh! You are all angry at me because it took me so long! Aaarrggghhh! I am so sorry, pls. forgive me! I also have bad news, I don't think I can fulfill my promise of finishing this January, coz' school is a bum and I can't concentrate on my fic too much. I'm so sorry. By the way can someone tell me if an 'Author Alert List' is a bad thing, or a good thing? Because FanFiction.Net told me that I had 11 of those? See even I don't know what this does! 

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 26: The Beginning of the End **

In the middle of the night, the King of Thieves and his Faction were preparing for the war that will strike at sunrise.

          "Aswad, are the weapons ready?" Bakura asked the Master of Weaponry and Murder.

          Aswad nodded and slid a sword in its sheath. "Good, Yazid, the location?"

          "We have found the Rare Hunters' lair, master." Yazid replied. "Perfect." 

          "My men, our first attempt of trying to save the princess before in her wedding didn't work, but now, we will save her for a much greater cause, her life. She has been kidnapped by the evil Malik Ishtar, and we will _never stop in saving her, even if our lives are at the thin line of _death_._

We will do this for our comrades,

Friends,

Family 

And for all most, our country.

 We will never bow down to newer Pharaoh, we will never sheath our swords, we will never give up in this battle and we will never, _ever _lose our strength, dignity and reputation of being called the Tomb Robber and his Faction.

So, take your swords and weapons, retrieve all your strength and power, because we shall fight this war all by ourselves, the Arshen Brothers, Master of Weaponry and Murder and finally, the two greatest thieves before, Yazid and Funsani."

          The Faction cheered and raised their swords. Bakura nodded and looked at each one of his comrades. "So, let's go out there and retrieve the greatest name of all, The Faction."

          They all cheered again and lifted all their strength.

----====***====----

          Yami was in his room getting ready for the war. He placed his armor and sheathed his sharp sword.

          'Today is the day where all will end. I will defeat Malik Ishtar and retrieve Safiya.'

          He left his room and went to the room where all the horses were sheltered. Right in front of him stood his horse.

          'I will never give up and let go of my promise to father, mother and her.'

          He saddled his horse with the reins of his golden chariot.

          'I lost my parents, I lost the one I love, but, not right now. I will not lose her, not her, not Safiya, not my sister, not my family.'

          He hopped on his chariot and roared out the name of his horse and dashed out the two doors.

          'I will not lose her, I will not lose you, Safiya, The promise I kept to father and mother will not be broken.'

          And with that he was gone. 

----====***====----

          Sunrise was almost up and the troops of Pharaoh Yami were ready. The soldiers were spread across the vast desert. Captains of several groups were up on horses while the others were just standing. Their swords were slid in their golden sheaths, and their armor gleaming in the great ball of fire, waiting to be risen. 

----====***====----

          In the Rare Hunters' den they too were getting ready.

          Men of different sizes, shapes, names and purposes were cloaked in their violet cape, bowing at the 18-year-old boy in front of them, their master, their leader, their _controller._

          Why ask their controller? Because not all the men in this asylum had the _decisions _to either join this group, but were manipulated by the evil, Malik Ishtar. Some were taken away from their families and loved ones, and some were only walking down the streets when suddenly they had the urge to leave away their true lives to follow a call of a boy.  

          These men were the opponents of the troops of the Pharaoh.

          "Yes, Master Malik!" the followers chimed as Malik said the final words for their battle.

          And with that they left the room and charged for their horses.

          'The time has come Pharaoh.' Malik thought as a grin played through his lips.

----====***====----

          Bakura and his comrades were riding across the sand-filled desert, power, strength and determination overflowing their souls.

          Each one of them had something different in each one of their minds, either something about the war or something about their lives. But the mind of Bakura was the most filled of all thoughts, so many questions, so many memories, and so many realizations.

          He leaned lower as he added the impact on his horse's back, adding more speed. His hair flew behind him as the hot wind caressed his face.

          'Don't worry Safiya. I'm coming!'

          And like the speed of light they soared through the immense desert heading toward the arising sun.

Chapters 25 of, Whenever, Wherever, finally complete! I am very sorry if it took me so long, and if this chapter sucked. It's just I'm getting cooped up in school and everything just seems to fly away. And what Innocence Within said in my last chapter was correct. I was too lazy to think up of what Malik was about to do, so I didn't have much creativity then. And my last chapter was plain! Even this chapter seems plain! It's just Yami and Bakura making speeches about that they have to fulfill their duties! Well, anyway, another last minute facts about the Faction:

          They had those _nicknames because they made a big impact in their jobs._

          Aswad was an obsessed guy with blades, assassination, and murder. So he made a big name in the generation.

          Lateef and Harakhty, well I think you all know who they are (refer to 2 past chapters. Sorry forgot the chapters).

          And Funsani and Yazid, as you all know they are the two most faithful servants of Bakura. And they are the ones who actually continued Bakura's training in becoming the king of Thieves he is today (after Bakura was separated from his father he couldn't continue his training in robbing). So, it means they too, were good robbers.

I hope that helped you! I also need your help on my next fanfic. Which show do you think is better?

                   Beyblade

                   Crush Gear Turbo

                   Naruto

                   Digimon Frontier

                   Lord of the Rings

Please review or e-mail me. My e-mail address is: rabbitoftheyear@yahoo.com 

Thank you, goodbye, and always remember to READ & REVIEW! 


	27. A Step Closer

**Blue Savage: I am so sorry it took me forever! I had no time! Pls. forgive me these are my explanations…**

**[1] School**

**[2] Our CPU got an error so we fixed it**

**[3] When they were fixing the CPU my data on this fic got erased**

**So those are my reasons. Well special thanks to the ff:**

Kouichi's girl- **Thank you for voting and for the review!**

**akiko-****sauli****- Thank you very much. Thanks also for your vote!**

Erin- **Thank you very much and I don't know… What if I do make a crossover… hehehehehe……? I'll keep that in mind.**

Nami the Tomb Robber Girl- **Thank you for pointing out the obvious! School is a doom! Well anyway thank you for your vote. Keep reading!**

Zii_Of@11_Oni- **Thank you for voting and reviewing! Yah, I know Kai is the best but for me (sorry...); Tala is only 3rd in my list of cute bishies in Beyblade. But he's still hot!**

**WhiteFangKiche****- I am so sorry if I copied that chapter name! Anyway pls. be happy 'coz I read that story with the same chapter name. I forgot the chapter though, sorry. But I think the story with 'The Beginning of the End' for chapter one was with the Alexandrite, am I right? Well, nice story! Really enjoyed it!**

Kikoru- **Thanks for voting and I will!**

**yamijennimoto**-**** No don't die! I will update more, aaaahhhh! Well, anyway thank you!****

**komodo dragon-**** Thank you, and you know, school does suck!**

**laDy**** SaSaMi7- Thank you for voting and yeah! Sasuke is my fave too! He is so cute and hot! **

**Story Weaver1- Thank you for voting!**

**Innocence Within- Thank you for telling me what an 'Author Alert List' is! It really helped, thank you! And he's real name is Atemu! I researched about it and you were right!**

**seagirl**-**** Thank you for telling me what an 'Author Alert List' is! You got a same definition form Innocence Within! Well sorta!****

**By the way I just read this the other week and I saw in the internet that there will be another part/season of Yu-Gi-Oh! with a dash of _Atlantis _in it_._ There will be Legendary Dragons and guys named as Dartz, Varion, Amelda, Raphael and many, many more. But the one who made the website said that it wasn't included in the manga, but I don't know. I'm just referring to what he/she said.**

**Well, on with the fic!**

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 27: A Step Closer**

The troops of the Pharaoh were now ready. Spreads across the vast desert were the fiercest of warriors who were prepared to die for their country, family, friends and Pharaoh. Their gleaming armor shined a light radiance, waiting for the great fire ball to arise. Their sharp swords made of cobalt; silver and gold were sheathed in smooth, protected cases were attached to their belts holding their armor.

          These are the warriors of the Pharaoh, fierce, brave, strong and courageous. But deep down each soldier was a frightened little child who wants to return home. But because of the threat of a certain Rare Hunter, the child beneath them must now turn into a man.

          Here, also will the war of the Millennia occur, the place where the fierce of combatants will strive out for this war. 

          Blood will drip from the tips of their swords, lives will be wasted, bonds will be broken, tears will shed, and a new life will rise upon Egypt.

          The War of the Millennia……………

----====***====----

          After a while another flock of horses were heading towards them, the group of Malik Ishtar.

          Right there in front of the great Pharaoh Yami, stood his opponent, Malik.

          Saddled above his chariot, reined on his black horse, stood Yami glaring at Malik. Antagonism, rivalry, fury and disgust seeped through the Pharaoh's mind. His amethyst eyes plastered upon his foe.

          'Malik Ishtar, here you will be defeated!'

          And right across the desert was Malik, above his white horse, glowering at the Pharaoh his smirk reflecting his malevolence.

          'Right here Pharaoh, all will end. I will be the new ruler of the world and you will be gone. This shall be your DOWNFALL!'

----====***====----

          Riding across the desert was the faction of Bakura.

          6 horses roaring athwart this desert, as they were nearing to their destination Bakura's mind was thinking……

          'We are almost there! Just wait Safiya……… just wait!'

----====***====----

          Harakhty hopped down on his horse and looked beyond the horizon hidden beneath a sand dune.

          Just then Harakhty stopped on his tracks and widened his eyes. "Yazid, where did you just take us?" he asked.

          Yazid hopped down from his horse and approached his comrade "To the Rare Hunters' lair."

          "Are you sure about that?" 

          "Yeah, why?" 

          "Then you better take a look at this." Harakhty pointed to what was _supposedly the lair._

          Yazid approached closer and looked at the direction of Harakhty's finger. When Yazid saw what his comrade was talking about his eyes widened, his jaw dropped and he was left speechless "Wha-what happened here?" he quivered.

          Suddenly Lateef and Aswad disembarked at the same place and gawked weirdly at their two friends. 

          "What's up with them?" Lateef asked hopping down on his steed.

          Aswad looked back at the two and shrugged his shoulders motioning a 'no'.

          Lateef curiously loomed towards his brother and friend and gaped at the direction of their eyes. And just like magic he, too, widened his eyes and dropped his jaw "A-A-A-A-Aswad, you better take a look at this……" Aswad trudged toward them and the same thing that happened to his 3 comrades happened to him. "Master is definitely gonna snap."

          After a while the last pair of the faction returned to where their other comrades were.

          Just when Funsani and Bakura were placing their swords in their belts Bakura asked "Funsani, what happened to them?"

          "I don't know, Master." Funsani replied.

          Fusani approached the others and stared at them differently. He followed their eyes and gasped at the sight. "Ma-ma-ma-master please come here!" he stuttered.

          Bakura quickly walked towards him and gasped a dead sigh. "Yazid………" a warning voice escaped through his lips.

          Why do you ask their expressions were as such? Because in front of them was not a building or a structure but, _nothing, as in nothing, not a door, not a building, not even a person._

          "Yazid……… Where did you just take us?!" the Tomb Robber yelled choking the living hell out of his right-hand man.

          "I-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay don't know-woh-woh-woh-woh!" Yazid yelled while gasping for air.

          Just as the Tomb Robber was enjoying shaking the neck of his follower, Harakhty called his attention "Master, master please come here!"

          Bakura approached him and looked at where he was pointing. There right in front of them was a purple-cloaked rising beneath the ground. "Whoa, is he a ghost or something?" Lateef asked.

          "No, I don't think so." Bakura replied still looking at the man.

          Just then another cloaked man rose beneath the ground about to talk to the other man.

----====***====----

          "Make sure you guard the door safely." The second cloaked man said.

          The first cloaked man nodded and looked at the other man descending down the ground.

----====***====----

          "What are they talking about?" Lateef asked.

          "I don't know." Bakura replied.

          "I'm wondering…………" Aswad whispered. All faced him and stared at him blankly.

          "Wondering, what?" Harakhty asked.

          "I'm wondering why there are still men out here. From the looks of it, in this desert it's pretty hard to survive here. How could men live here, then?"

          "Yeah and why did those men just rise above the ground?" Lateef added.

          "Maybe………" Bakura said "Maybe!" he almost ran but Yazid pulled him down with his strong arms.

          "Yazid let go of me!" he demanded struggling. 

          "No way! If I let you go you'll go out there recklessly and afford to be caught." He sternly replied.

          Bakura sighed and sat up from the ground. "What were you thinking anyway, almost running up there?" Lateef aksed.

          "I was just thinking that maybe maybe that, that those people are Malik's followers."

          "Master has a point." Aswad interrupted "I've seen those kind of cloaked before. Those are the cloaks only Rare Hunters use."

          "Exactly, what if Malik, created an _underground _lair, what if he never wanted the world to know about him and his organization. So he made a lair no one will ever find. And what better place than in a desert no one can live in, beneath its sandy depths."

          All understood their Master's explanations and nodded at ever single word. Then he faced Yazid and gave him a stern, emotionless look. Then suddenly he smirked and approached him "Thank Yazid. I owe you an apology. You were right, this is the lair."

          Yazid sighed and looked at him "No problem sir, no problem."

          "Okay, but our next problem is, how will we get in?"

          "Just leave it to us master, we'll do it." Harakhty chimed.

          "Okay, good. Thank you guys, if it weren't for you, all of you, I think this mission would never be partially successful." Bakura said grinning.

          Funsani and Yazid nodded and looked at each other "I guess the training we did have finally paid of, ne." Funsani whispered. Yazid chuckled and looked back at the once small boy they trained, who was now a _man._

I'm finally done with chapter 27! I am so happy. Well anyway, here are the temporary results for the voting poll I've done:

                   Beyblade- 2

                   Crush Gear Turbo- 0

                   Naruto- 2

                    Digimon Frontier- 2

                   Lord of the Rings- 2

Well this poll will go on until the second to the last chapter takes place. And another reminder I will never update if I get below 10 reviews. So I should get more than 10 reviews, K! Because I just noticed that the more reviews I got, I update faster. Well anyway keep reading, bye and READ & REVIEW! 


	28. War of the Millennia

**Blue Savage: Hey I'm back! Sorry if I had a lot of mistakes in the last chapter. I was in a hurry! Well I hope you liked that last chapter, one of my longest chapters, really. I also forgot to place this…………**

**Disclaimer- I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Well, I hope that will be the last time I put that, because it gets getting more annoying. By the way are there any Friendster members out there? If there are any, can you guys pls. be my friends? My e-mail address is: rabbitoftheyear@yahoo.com. (Do not insert period *.*). But for those who want to be my friends, make sure you give me a notice how you know me.**

**Ex.******

**I met you in FanFiction.Net, like your fic! My Pen Name in FF.Net is (insert Pen Name here).**

**Got it! **

**I'll be waiting……… on with the fic!**

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 28: The War of the Millennia**

The sun was halfway to being rise, and the soldiers were anticipating. These men were ready. To them sacrificing their lives is an award. The award, of being written down upon the history of Egypt, telling how strong and courageous men fought for their country. Right now each man was praying for their lives to be safe. 

          Each soldier looked upon their Main Captain, Bakari, taking a last run in front of the multitude, not in front of the pharaoh. But, speaking of the Pharaoh, Yami was lost in his own thoughts just looking at the purple-eyed boy. 'Malik, I will defeat you!' he grimaced over the thought of his foe.

          'Yami, Yami, Yami, when that sun arises all will be over!' Malik chortled above his horse. He raised his rod and motioned for his soldiers to sheath their swords.

----====***====----

          Bakura gestured Harakhty and Lateef to commence their plan, and the brothers were off. The two approached the purple-cloaked Rare Hunter and grinned mischievously. Lateef nodded and motioned his brother to do the plan.

          "Hey!"

          The Rare hunter turned his head, but to be welcomed by the ever-so-strong, fist of might of the Arshen brothers on his face, or rather more, on his nose.

          The man flew back and strongly fell at the ground. The Arshen brothers high-fived each other and smirked triumphantly. The rest of the faction ran towards them and directly looked at the bleeding-nosed man. "You really gave him a beating." Funsani said.

          "What?" Lateef snickered, "A beating?" Harakhty followed. "That was only a punch, right dead on the nose!" the brothers laughed as they remembered the trickling blood falling down from the nose of the guard,

          "Yeah nice job, guys, but we have to continue with our plan, quickly." Bakura interrupted kneeling beside the guard.

          "So you got a plan, master?" Yazid asked. Bakura smirked and looked back at the unconscious Rare Hunter.

          "Oh yeah……"

----====***====----

          The sun was about to be risen but the sky jut seemed to keep pushing it back, time was running out.

          But just like the flick of the light-switch the outline of the desert sand-dunes were shone and the sun was raised.

          ¼ was already up the other parts were slowly developing.

          The Pharaoh was breathing heavily now, and yet so silent.

          He heard the yelling signal of Bakari to sheath their swords and Yami fell out of his trance. Suddenly the heavy, metal sounds of the swords filled the desert and all were prepared.

          Only time can play its tricks of the war…………………

----====***====----

          Bakura was walking down the hallway of the Rare Hunters' lair and was now fully _disguised. The man they just __ambushed a while ago was left asleep and half-naked. Bakura took the purple cloaks of the guard and put it on himself. The other faction members were cautiously venturing around the lair looking for Safiya, same goes for the Tomb Robber._

          His original clothes were beneath the cloak and were safely hidden, as to not to expect.

----====***====----

          The sun was now halfway raised and the Pharaoh's heart was now pounding like a drum. His sweat slowly poured down his forehead, his mind full of worries.

          Malik still kept his smirk plastered upon his face.

          Then suddenly the signal of Bakari to gesture his fellow comrades to take their fighting stance, silenced Yami's thoughts.

          'Get a hold of yourself Yami! You're going to win! You're going to save Safiya! And nothing bad will happen, _nothing!' _

----====***====----

          Just as Bakura was getting in smoothly he heard the ruckus of a couple of men telling that there were intruders 'Oh no!' Bakura sighed.

          Suddenly, he heard the running and screaming noises of two very familiar people. He hid inside a small pathway and just when the two culprits were near Bakura pulled the two arms.

          As not to Bakura's surprise it was the Arshen Brothers _again. "What have you two been up to?" Bakura sternly asked grasping each other's arms._

          "Ow, ow, ow, we're very sorry ma-master but we know where Safiya is." Lateef exclaimed.

          "You do……" 

----====***====----

          The sun was almost up, just a couple of minutes more. Yami retrieved his face of bravery and was glowering over at the ever-so-cocky, Malik Ishtar.

          'Malik, this is it!'

          "Charge!" and suddenly the troops of Yami were dashing forwards ready to pounce on their foe.

          Same goes for Malik. When Malik gave off the signal, his men tightened their grip on their horses' reins and were soaring through the battlefield.

Ha, ha! I left you all with a cliffhanger! I feel so evil! Anyway, I won't be doing the poll for my next fic. Instead I'll be putting the fics I want to make, _plus _their summaries! Woohoohoohoo! So tell me what your favorite is:

Mabuhay!: Beyblade- 

The Bladebreakers are training for the upcoming Tournaments and are forced to train with another team, the team from the Philippines! Bladebreakers/OC Team.

We'll Meet Again: Yu-Gi-Oh!- 

When Isis took Marik to town, he bumped into a girl and got to know her better. Until one day when Marik had to leave, they promised each other they'll meet again in 7 years. Marik/OC

Falling Down On My Knees: Naruto- 

When an old friend of Sasuke shows up, he realizes what she means to him and his heart's true beatings. 

So tell me which you like better, K! And the next batch of fics is the fan fictions that I am planning/going to doing. (The ones with the * (asterisks) are the ones I'm _planning on doing):_

The Eternal Light: Yu-Gi-Oh!- 

(Actually this fic is my cousin's but he told me to help him. I gave off more of the story parts than him really!) After the creation of the seven Millennium Items another pair of items were forged, the Sekhem Stones, and after thousands of years the 7 stones have now befallen on 6 new beholders, who will now unleash their powers. 

   *2. The Pharaoh of the Ring: YGO, LOTR Crossover-

          It is obviously an YGO, LOTR fic!

   *3. Silent Night: Digimon Frontier-

When a new student moves to the DigiDestined kids' school, everything changes for them. But suddenly this girl starts to fall for Kouji, and so does him! Kouji/OC

So peoples just wait for any of the fics and just vote for your fave! Well gotta go and remember to READ & REVIEW! 


	29. You Finally Came

**Blue Savage: Oh craaaaaaapppp! It's already February and my fic still isn't over! I think I'm gonna finish in March! Crap! Sorry for that I'm just really crapped out by all this writer's block! And the farther I go to my story the more I get bored in making it! Eeeehhhhh! Well anyway, I got 200+ reviews! Woohoo! I love you all; because of your extensive reading and reviewing my fic is high-ranking! And this is only my first fanfiction! I love you all! **

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 29: You Finally Came**

"Yes master." Harakhty softly replied to Bakura.

          "Whe-where is she?" he quietly stammered.

          "We never really saw her, but we know where they are hiding her." Lateef replied, "Where?"

          "She's in the underground dungeons."

          "Good, take me there." 

          The two nodded and looked back at the small opening of the pathway.

          "C'mon I have a plan." The Arshen brothers smirked and looked back at their master.

----====***====----

          As the two teams clashed together the war began. At first Yami was greeted by the rugged faces of Malik's minions. And then other of Malik's cronies.

          The battle was fierce. Blood stained the yellow, powdery sand and loud screams filled the air. It was immense, it was impulsive it was anything you may think of a war. 

          Several horses were down on their knees and backs, some were severely bleeding and some were just plain dead. Hundreds of blood-stained bodies decorated the sandy floors with repugnance and revolt. Pieces of body parts were scattered and thrown. 

           Oh, it looked like hell. It was like the Apocalypse all over again. And besides who would think that a war was pretty?

----====***====----

          Bakura held the two men's hand firmly by their backs and were walking towards the direction Harakhty and Lateef directed.

          "Okay, go left at the second lane." Harakhty whispered as Bakura took a lot of attention to their directions.

          "Yeah, yeah! Then go down the stairs." Lateef added.

          "I'm wondering how you knew all of this stuff." Bakura asked beneath the purple cloak.

          "Easy," Lateef whispered back "we followed some of the voices that said 'Guard the prisoner!' and wondered 'Ah! So that's where Safiya is'."

          They heard a faint snicker from their master and chuckled. Then, suddenly, the three were greeted by the faces of Malik's followers.

          "Have you found them yet?" asked a large, dark-skinned man.

          "No we haven't Master Odion. But we heard one of the guards say someone caught two of them." The man replied to the said to be, Odion, "Really, who?" Odion cocked an eyebrow. 

"That would be me……eer…… Master Odion." 

Odion jerked his head to the voice and saw the owner of the tone. And indeed he did catch two of them, the ones who the people actually _saw. _

"You two?!" the guard Odion spoke to seized.

"Act like a caught prisoner." Bakura ordered through clenched teeth.

The two got the drift and acted as if they were caught detainees. "Good work, guard! Now bring these two to the dungeons!" he ordered, "They've caused much trouble already."

"Yes, Master!" Bakura called back whilst feeling offended by that person calling him _guard. _'What a name!' Bakura thought.

As Bakura was walking down the corridor he was suddenly halted by a mischievous voice of the man.

"Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be on guard duty right now. I just talked to you a while ago about guarding the entrance, didn't I?"

"Oh shit!" Bakura cursed under his breath. 

"The jig's up." Harakhty added hearing his master curse.

Then Bakura let go of the two and said something before splitting up "Call the others, and _try _to meet me in the dungeons." And with that he removed the purple cloak and they both took separate ways, Bakura on the right, and the brothers on the left.

----====***====----

          Then after about beating a dozen of Malik's underlings Yami was ready to face the Master himself. And where was the filthy, little wrench? Yami searched the battle grounds and saw the purple-eyed boy. Ahh, there he was handling one of his warriors. 

          Yami had a furious glare displayed upon his features and was ready to kill. He slowly approached Malik and readied his sword, and as he was closely nearing, Malik faced the young Pharaoh.

          "And so we meet again Pharaoh………" Malik sneered.

          "Yes, but it shall be the _last time……………"_

----====***====----

          Bakura was running down the halls and corridors of Malik's underground lair trying to find a way not to be found. As he rounded a corner he was trapped in a small alleyway.

          "Let's just hope no one finds me here." He whispered to himself trying to breathe for air. Just as he was resting he heard small, low voices of guards talking about _guarding someone._

          "Make sure those intruders don't get to the dungeons! Keep our hostage locked in there!" He heard a shadow say to another shadow. The shadow nodded and headed the other way to maybe the dungeon.

          Bakura nodded to himself and pooped out of the small corridor as the shadow approached him. He threw his hands to the air and grabbed the man.

          "You shall take me to the place you held captive Princess Safiya………" Bakura threatened holding a dagger above the man's throat.

          The man nodded while quivering as beads of sweat rolled down his shivering face.

          "Good, now take me to her, now!"

----====***====----

          Yami and Malik were facing each other anger leaching inside of them. This was it, amethyst facing amethyst, bravery against bravery, and good over evil.

          "So Pharaoh, this is it. All will end, and all shall fall." Malik said.

          "Nice poetry Malik, to bad you made it." Yami mocked.

          Malik laughed by this "No, it's not poetry Pharaoh." He looked up at Yami with a glint of seriousness in his eyes, "it's a fact!" And with that he thrust his sword toward Yami charging for his heart.

          "Nice try, Rare Hunter, but you will never win!" Yami shot back as he pointed his sword toward Malik's neck.

          "Impressive Pharaoh, but," he smirked "not good enough!" He ducked down beneath Yami's grasp and slashed the silver sword as sparks flew to the air. Yami cursed under his breath as Malik easily escaped through his threat.

             They circled around each other glowering at the same time. Malik grinned mischievously and attacked Yami, but instead of using his sword he used his Millennium Rod as a decoy and used his sword to slash Yami's leg.

          Malik stood up and chortled "You're such a weakling, Yami! How could you go off guard not remembering I had my rod?" he taunted.

          Yami gasped angrily at the 18-year-old boy and clutched his sword tighter. He breathed one more time and attacked Malik at his arm, letting him release the Millennium Rod to the ground.

          "How could _you go off guard and forget that I'm still alive?" Yami smirked._

          Malik growled at the cocky Pharaoh and furrowed his brows "Well, well, Pharaoh, I never knew you were that good."

          Yami looked at him suspiciously wondering what he was thinking while grinning. Wasn't he useless without his rod, or does he have something up his sleeve. Yami rolled his eyes while following the boy, 'What exactly are you thinking Malik?' Yami thought.

          And just like the speed of light Malik went forward and thrust his sword toward Yami but the Pharaoh just used his sword to block him. "Don't think you can easily win against me, Pharaoh, 'coz I have more things under my sleeves."

----====***====----

          As Bakura was walking down the corridors towards the dungeons he held with him the guard that he threatened a while ago, "Which way, next?" Bakura asked the petrified Rare Hunter.

          "Go to the left then down the stairs." The guard replied still shivering.

          Bakura went to the left and found a spiral case of stairs and he walked down it. When he reached the bottom he saw a pathway filled with cells. It was filthy. 

          As the two were inside Safiya heard faint footsteps coming towards her. She raised her head and saw two shadows.

          'What are those two doing here, aren't they supposed to be at war?' Safiya thought.

          "Where is she?" Bakura asked the guard once more.

          When Safiya heard that voice her ears perked up and she gasped "Bakura?"

          "In the fo-fo-fourth cell to the left." The guard stuttered.

          Bakura walked down the dirty aisle searching for the 4th cell which the guard spoke off. When he reached the forth cell he saw silhouette of a limp body on the ground.

          "Safiya," Bakura whispered.    

          When Safiya heard this she raised her head once more and saw the form of her lover, Bakura.

          "Bakura," she managed to whisper as tear streamed down her cheeks, "you finally came."

Chapter 29 done! Woohoo! Was it long? I have to ask? Ok for all of those who were really pushing me onto the part where Bakura will save her well here it is! You're lucky I even did it up to here, because I was supposed to stop at the part where Yami said "Yes, but it shall be the _last _time……………" So you happy now?! Well gotta go remember READ & REVIEW!


	30. Sword of AmenRa

**Blue Savage: Thank you every one for the reviews I appreciate it! Okay, can everyone a read a very special story that I really treasure. The title is Bright Nights and Starry Days, by Boy Crazy Magician Chick! I really love this fic! Please can everyone also read the story of my cousin, The Eternal Light, by diamond kid? I helped him with it, so he allowed me to do _anything_ with Bakura and Malik. And I did! Bwahahahahaha! Also, special thanks to the ff.**

**Nonymous****- Hoy, pinoy ka din! Kamusta ka na pare, akala ko mga kaibigan ko lang na taga-Pilipinas ang nagbabasa storya ko, pero meron din iba! Kaya next time huwag ka na mag-"translation" sa akin kasi maiintindihan ko din naman! Nakikitanong lang, ano school mo? Hehehehe, wala lang!**

Miss?- **Thank you, and here it is!**

**AngelShinkonExpectra- Thank you, and am I really that fast?**

**Innocence Within- Thank you, and yeah, I noticed that too. Ever since I started this story, I still keep remembering that, and that no one will notice, but here you come along and tell me. Well anyway, it's okay, let's just hope that not all notice it, *wink,* *wink!***

**Scarlet Letter ****Pearl-**** Thank you and it is slow! The truth is I really want to keep the suspense rolling, so work with me!**

**komodo dragon-**** Thank you, and let's not just hope that you get too hooked, 'coz maybe you can get too addicted. But I bet that won't happen, right.**

Kikoru- **I will, I will!**

**Story Weaver- Oh, there will be, a lot of it! Do you get me?**

**thekoolkitty-**** Thanks, and that's the least I can do, you know for taking so long.**

**Princess Krystal?- Thank you!**

yamijennimoto- **Thank you, and what would happen if I did though?   **

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 3?: Sword of Amen-Ra**

As Safiya looked deep into the eyes of her lover she couldn't help but smile. He came, he finally came! Her one true love has finally come, to save her, to protect her, to hold her in his arms again. 'Oh, Bakura how I missed you!' she thought.

          As Safiya stood up she locked her eyes on his. Her eyes started to water with shiny, crystalline beads swelling in her eyes. "Bakura, Bakura…………" she whispered as she started to walk towards him.

          Bakura looked at her, 'Safiya!' He suddenly saw her stand up and walked towards him. As she was walking, Safiya suddenly stopped by the shackling sounds of the chains tied around her ankles.

          Safiya stopped and fell back down on the floor, as the silver diamonds still kept flowing down her face. Bakura stared at her as he saw her fall. What has happened to her? Her face was no longer holding that gleeful smile she always held. Her eyes were not filled with the shining glimmer Bakura used to treasure. Where was the Safiya he used to know?! He used to hold?! He used to love?!

          But, this was still her, this is still Safiya. But what has happened to her that she is like this? What has that Ra damned Malik done to her?!

          Bakura's anger was starting to build up. If Malik has done anything with her, oh he would enjoy bringing him to hell! Then suddenly Safiya started pounding the stone floor. 

          "Safiya, Safiya! Please stand up! Stand up!" Bakura said sympathetically.

          "I-I-I can't Bakura! I can't do it anymore! I-I'm too weak to continue! I can't do it anymore! I just can't!" she shot back as she kept pounding the cold, hard floor.

          "Safiya you can do it." Bakura whispered back, softly.

          "No, I can't!"

           "Yes, you can."

          "No, I can't!"

          "Yes, you can………………"

          "I said, I can't do it, why can't you just see that!" Safiya suddenly snapped as she hardly pounded the floor as a river of tears streaked down her face.

          "Ever since that bitch, Malik kept _manipulating _me, my mind has become weak! My body has become limp! He made me a weaker person! He changed me! He ruined my life!"

          Bakura looked at her sensitively and sighed "What," he said "What has happened to the Safiya I used to know, huh? The Safiya, who said, she never gives up no matter what? The Safiya who would always smile at anything that happens? The Safiya who I used to treasure? The Safiya I used to know? The Safiya I used………to love…………?" 

          Safiya opened her eyes and stopped crying and pounding the floor. He was right! What has happened to her? She was never like this. She always did smile. She rarely gives up that easily. She was better than this.

          Suddenly Safiya looked up at Bakura and realized……………realized that Bakura was there. This man traveled all the way here to save her and now she was acting like a weakling. No, she would not waste the hard work Bakura has done to come here. Not here, not right now, not _ever_.

          Then Safiya slowly stood up and looked deep into the eyes of the Tomb Robber. There she found a glint of brown that was screaming for her name. She stood up completely and whispered, "Bakura"

          Bakura grinned and took out the keys that he stole from the guard and opened the door of the cell. As he crouched down to unlock the silvery-black shackles he heard Safiya sigh. 

          Just as Bakura was unlocking the last chain he heard silent footsteps, but before he could continue unlocking the final shackle he heard Safiya yell in deep worry.

          "Bakura, watch out!"

          And when Bakura turned around he saw the guard that led him here, holding a sharp sword above his head with a sinister look in his eyes.

          Bakura's eyes widened and he was left with a gasp. Just as the sword swung in the air, a loud *_cling_* sound was heard. When Safiya opened her eyes he saw the man, repeatedly slashing Bakura. But he wasn't actually hitting him, he was more rather hitting a wall. It was like Bakura was being protected by an invisible barrier. Every time the man swung the sword, sparks just seemed to keep flying in the air.

          Bakura looked at the man with unbelief. 'Wha-What the hell is happening?' Bakura blankly thought.

          The both of them kept staring at the man. No matter how much he kept hitting and hitting Bakura he just seemed to fail, the invisible barrier just kept opposing his attack.

          "You will not hurt them!"

          Just then the man flew back after a shining light sprung at him. The couple looked around the room, searching for the origin of the voice. It was of a woman's that's for sure.

          Suddenly, Bakura and Safiya started to here footsteps from the dark oblivion of the corner of the room, "Who-who's there?" Bakura stuttered.

          Then just like magic a figure was covered by the darkness.

          "I have been waiting for you, Princess Safiya………"

----====***====----

          Yami and Malik kept glaring at each other, panting for air. "I never knew you were this good, Pharaoh." Malik smirked.

          "Yeah, but I always knew you were a weakling." Yami shot back.

          Malik scowled by this comment and stared defiantly at him. He suddenly went forward and slashed his sword toward Yami but the young, Egyptian boy just blocked him with his sword.

          Malik backed up again and waited, just then he leaned forward again and thrust his rod towards Yami, but Yami just twirled his sword once the Millennium Rod touched the blade allowing Malik to let go of his weapon. 

          The Rare Hunter cursed under his breath, 'Not to self, do not repeat the same tactics and strategies with the rod!' When Yami gave off a triumphant smirk, the dark-skinned boy just smirked with him. Then, just like the speed of light, Malik ran to the side and made way for his rod. But before he could bring it up, Yami used his sword and pointed his blade towards the gold scepter and moved its way up to Malik's neck.

          "Not so fast, Rare Hunter." Yami continued smirking. Malik, once again, cursed while clenching his teeth and grimaced at the young prince. 

           Malik slowly stood up locking his eyes at the Pharaoh and sharp sword touching his throat. Just then, Malik tightened his grip on his sword and tapped the rod farther away from him. Then with no hesitation, he rushed to his rod and took hold of it once again. 

          He chortled devilishly and looked at the Pharaoh, "You almost had me there, Yami. But I'm just too good for you." He snickered.

          Then after enjoying the moment of mocking the Pharaoh he went forward again in high speed and plunged his sword toward Yami, but the amethyst-eyed boy just blocked it with his sword. But the next thing that came was not expected. When Yami blocked his attack, Malik's rod turned into a dagger and made its way to Yami's arm. 

          Yami screamed in pain as the sharp point slashed his arm leaving a bleeding gash to appear. Malik laughed malevolently and smirked as malicious as ever "You never thought of that, huh, Pharaoh." Pharaoh Yami gritted his teeth and scowled at the blonde-haired boy.

----====***====----

          The both of them looked at the silhouette of the figure and were left speechless. "Who are you?" Bakura demanded. The silhouette just seemed to keep staring at them though. Then suddenly the figure came out of darkness, revealing its true face.

          Slowly, step-by-step, Bakura and Safiya finally saw it. It was an old woman, hunched so low, wearing a black dress and was using a cane.

          "You," Safiya screeched, seeing the face of the woman, "You-you're the old woman who gave me the amulet."

          Bakura turned to her and blankly stared at her "What amulet?" he asked.

          Safiya took out the amulet that was tucked under the rim of her dress, and showed it to Bakura "This amulet, she gave it to me when I went to town."

          "When did you get into town?"

          "I sneaked out."

          "I thought your brother didn't allow you to go out from the palace."

          "Yeah, well I passed him and got to town. But after I got the amulet, one of your thugs, Adom is it, kidnapped me." 

          "Oh!" 

          The woman just looked at them like a married couple for about 2? years and laughed.

          Bakura and Safiya looked at her and furrowed their brows, "And what may I ask is so funny?" Safiya asked.

          "Bo-both of you look like a married couple." She laughed.

          The two just turned their backs and blushed real mad. "Yeah, whatever. We're like that anyway." Safiya said, crossing her arms above her chest.

          "Anyway, who are you and what do you want?" Bakura asked.

          "Well, your _little princess_ already knows me, but I'm afraid you don't."

          "_Little Princess_?! What kind of a hell name is that?!" Safiya yelled hearing the nickname the old lady gave her.

          "Well, actually," she continued not paying any attention to the princess "wait just one minute, I'm just going to change my form."

          '_Change form_?' Bakura cocked an eyebrow.

          Then suddenly an arousing white light surrounded the old lady and then everything just seemed to change. The old lady's gray hair became a jet black color and became smoother, longer and shinier. Her crippled, wrinkly skin became smooth and pale and her crouched position became a straight posture.

          "Wow," Bakura gasped.

          "Wha-what just happened?" Safiya asked.

          "I changed forms." She simply said. Even her voice changed! Instead of an old, eerie voice, her voice changed into a low voice of a woman's.

          "Bu-but how?" the Tomb Robber spluttered.

          "You see," she started, "I have the power of a priestess. And having the powers of a priestess I can do a lot of spells. One of them is this, shape-shifting. Or reforming, or changing forms, or morphing to a different form, or-"

          "Okay we get the point!" Bakura cut-in, "So what you are saying is that you have the powers of a priestess and one of your powers is shape-shifting or whatever you may call it."

          She nodded and looked at them again. "So what is your name?" Safiya asked.

          "My name," she pointed to herself "the time is not right for me to reveal my name, but,"

          "But?" the two chimed. 

          "I will tell you why I am here."

          Then she took out a sharp sword out of thin air and slashed the space above her, leaving a *_whoosh_* sound to be heard. Once the two saw the sharp sword Bakura hugged his lover tightly not thinking that the woman might slash them.

          "Easy, easy, I won't hurt you." The woman said softly, "I am but here to instruct you."

          "Instruct us?" the princess questioned.

          "About what?" Bakura asked slowly letting go of Safiya.

          "About, the new beholder of the, Sword of Amen-Ra." 

Woohoo, I'm finally done with this chapter! I hope you all liked it! Was it long? I hope it is because it took me 8 pages! I think this is my longest, yet. Well anyway, gotta go and to always remember to READ & REVIEW!    


	31. Pure Hearts

**Blue Savage: Sorry, it took me so loooong! I just had a lot of things to do. Since it's already summertime here in our country, I can focus more on my fic, unless I have summer lessons ~_~…… well, I've been writing a new fic. It's in Beyblade! But it isn't any of the story suggestions I've been proposing though……… It's entitled _Do Robots Have Hearts? _I also have another fic in FictionPress.Net. It's entitled _Deep__ In You._ It's a story, about simple high school life. You're lucky I told you about that. Hope you read those and review them, please****L****. Try to find them! But it they only have one chapter, for now……… Well, on with the fic!!!!!!!!!  **

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 31: Pure Hearts**

Bakura and Safiya kept looking up at the shining sword above them. What the hell is this woman thinking of? They both questioned to themselves.

          The woman looked down on them and closed her eyes, "I have come here-"

          "Who are you and what do you really want?" Safiya demanded looking up at the lady trying to look innocent, yet filled with gorging anger in her.

          "Safiya," Bakura whispered.

          "I am but not here to hurt you but, as I said, instruct you." The lady calmly said.

          "What's there to _instruct_?" Safiya glared crossly at her.

          The lady closed her eyes again and sighed, "My dear Princess Safiya, I know Malik Ishtar has manipulated you, and controlled you, doing things you never wanted, but,"

          'So that's what Malik has done to her! Manipulating her! Oh, I would definitely rip the soul out of his life!' Bakura furiously thought.

          "I am not here to hurt you nor harm you," she continued, "I am not one of Malik's underlings, but I am, even, one of his enemies."

          "Then what do you want with us and that sword of yours?" Bakura dimly asked.

          She slowly opened her eyes and looked down upon the sharp blade, "In our family, they say that an evil will occur upon the years of the Pharaoh Yami. And the role of our family in life is to pass down the magical weapons that were forged upon history. One of these historical arsenals is the Blade of Kek, which Malik holds right now. It has the great power of darkness that can devour our world by being used by an equal enforcement that can control its conceivable power,"

          "But how did he get it?" the Tomb Robber asked.

          "His father was the first wielder to experience its power, but unfortunately he died because of the massively strong force of the weapon. Destined to be the next beholder, he took the sword and trained with it eventually, gaining its power."

          "And how do you know all of these?" Bakura questioned.

          "History," she simply replied.

"And what do we have to do with this _Sword of Amen-Ra _you speak off?" Safiya gently asked, calming down a bit.

"The Sword of Amen-Ra will save us all." She replied.

"Sword of Amen-Ra what's that?" Safiya asked. 

"Sword of Amen-Ra," Bakura mumbled, "Wait I'm getting something, I know what it is. They say it's a sword that was specially crafted for the great warrior named Amen-Ra." 

"They say the sword was so specially crafted that it was only of special use for Amen-Ra. People said that at the middle of the handle there was a stone, gem or something that created magical powers. And because of that ornament only the great Amen-Ra could only wield it."

"Exactly, Tomb Robber." The woman said again. "And that is why I," she pointed to an amulet around Safiya's neck "gave _you_ the Radiance of the Sword."

 "Radiance of the Sword?" Safiya blinked. 

Then Bakura suddenly sighed "Don't you know anything Safiya?! Radiance of the Sword is the ornament that was placed at the middle of the handle."

"Oh!" she said "But why did you give it to me? And what are these _magical powers _that you say the ornament holds?"

"Well, no one has ever discovered what was the power of Amen-Ra's sword, but to what I know, the sword had such incredible power that it almost destroyed our country! And as for, why she picked you, ask her?"

 Then Safiya looked at the old lady again. "Why?" she gently asked.

"Princess Safiya do you know what that amulet hanging around your neck does?"

Safiya sighed and shook her head. "My dear Princess, as I said I gave you the Radiance of the Sword, it means I have chosen you to be the next possessor of this weapon."

"But why me, why not someone else?" she said, defiantly.

"Because do you know the power of that stone?"

Safiya shook her head once more and looked at the woman, "The power of the Radiance of the Sword," she continued, "is to seal all darkness and evil within its power source, the gem. And only a few people could do this."

"And why I that? Is it because they're the only ones who have used that sword?"

"No Princess Safiya, not even close." she considerately smiled, "Because their hearts were pure."

"Hearts are pure"? She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, they say Amen-Ra was not only a warrior, but once, he was just a poor child. He lived in a small house helping his mother sell fruits, taking care of his brothers and sisters and trying to cope with life. But when the Pharaoh heard of his great swordsmanship he was summoned and forged a sword to join the fleets of their ruler. He fought like a true combatant and grew a big name in our history."

"Yeah but what has that have to do with me?" Safiya asked.

"I can easily relate you with him?"

"How?"

"He had a pure heart." Bakura suddenly said. Safiya turned her head towards him, "He had a pure heart?"

"Exactly, that is why only the ones with pure hearts could only hold the sword, because the radiance was always there. But one day, when a massacre occurred, the radiance was removed from the hilt so anyone could recklessly use the sword, but no one has ever awakened its true power."

"But why the hell did you choose me for? I'm not really _pure-hearted_! It's just my name."

"Oh no Princess Safiya, but you are."

"What do you mean, _I am_?"

"You are pure."

"Okay, Safiya before you say you _aren't _pure, can she just continue what she said." Bakura interrupted.

"Fine," Safiya pouted.

"As I said, only the purest of pure can hold the power of the Radiance of the Sword, so I gave it to you. It means you must rise to be a warrior and fight off Malik and seal the power of his blade. You will tame back the power of Amen-Ra and use it wisely as the _New Beholder of the Sword of Amen-Ra._"

----====***====----

            Yami was panting for air, clutching his leg, barely even standing up. "What's wrong Pharaoh? Can't fight anymore, might as well, give up?" Malik taunted, giving off a cocky smirk.

            "Not in a million years." Yami shot back.

            "Very well, you choose to _die_,"

            Then he made a quick step forward thrusting the sword toward the Pharaoh's chest, but Yami just easily blocked it, shooting Malik on his back. But soon enough the blond-haired Rare Hunter was up on his feet again. After a while Malik went forward again attacking with his sword, but instead used his rod again as a decoy, and slashed Yami's arm.

            "Ahhhh!!!" the young Pharaoh roared as the piercing pain shot through his slim arm.

            "Aww, Pharaoh, are you crying for your mommy? Too bad she's _dead_." Malik spurted, emotionlessly.

            Suddenly Yami's eyes shot dead open. Those words stung him in the heart, 'How dare he speak of my mother's death?!' Then he suddenly arose from his hunched position and immediately glared daggers at the arrogant boy.

            "Don't you dare utter a word about my mother……" he shadowy whispered, "Cause if you do, it'll be the_ last _word you'll say……"

            "Ohh, the Pharaoh's defending his mother." Malik mocked.

            Yami grinded his teeth, and thrust forward attacking Malik with several straight blows with his sword, "Don't. You. Dare. Say. A. Word. About. My. Mother……" Yami murmured word-by-word, slowly and very poisonously.

            Eventually after plunging Malik continually with his sword, the tri-colored boy finally struck the Rare Hunter lightly on the cheek. Malik suddenly gaped back and glared furiously at the Pharaoh, "How dare you slash my face……" he seethed in a very low, deadly tone.

            "How dare you ridicule my mother……?" Yami shot back as darkly as ever.

            Then Malik went on swiftly slashing the Pharaoh, but kept being blocked. Then suddenly, the blonde-haired boy took out his rod and faced its front towards Yami, and a strong force came up and flew Yami to his back.

            When Yami opened his eyes, he was immediately greeted by the shining glimmer of the silver sword of Malik, "Imposing Pharaoh, very imposing." Yami growled heatedly. 

            "Why don't you just stay still Pharaoh, and I'll cut that pretty, little throat of yours, hmm." Malik smirked. Just then he jolted the blade towards Yami's chest, but then, like the speed of light, Yami rolled over on his back, and was suddenly right behind the attacker.

            "Thanks, Ishtar but I never felt that way about your swordsmanship though." He grinned. 

            "Nice one Pharaoh, but," Malik trailed, "you're forgetting just one more thing," he paused, "my rod!" Then just like what happed a while ago, a golden light shone, and Yami was flown back again.

            "Yami, Yami, Yami, why can't you just see that _I _am far more superior to you. But if you thought that was strong," he closed his eyes, "Check this out." Then when he looked at his sword, there was a black fog casting it. Then suddenly, the silver blade turned into a smoky gray color and the once golder hlit, was now a jet-black, misty color and at the middle of the handle was a blackish-violet stone.

            Yami's eyes widened, "Isn't that……"

            "If you hade good education Yami, then _yes, _this is it. _The Sword of Kek!_"

**Blue Savage: And that is it! Cliffhanger! Hey guys, I don't how to put it in a way, but I was thinking of stopping the fic. You know, discontinue it. 'Coz I've been getting low reviews suddenly, and I'm losing my fans. Unless I get 15 and above reviews in this chapter, I'll be stopping the fic, but if I do get this much reviews, then I'll probably go on, but……………… Sorry guys……………… I don't know but this, I think will be the last time I'll say this, READ & REVIEW!   **


	32. Arising of a Warrior

**Blue Savage:**

**My Dear Fellow Readers,**

**       I thank you for each and every reader who reviewed my story. I really enjoyed it. But if it wasn't for you, my readers, my story wouldn't have gone this far. Because of your continuous reviewing I experienced, the feeling, the feeling of writing a nice story again. The feeling of typing away on the keyboard made me feel good again. And I thank you for that, my fellow readers. But my mind is still confused and frail if I should continue or not. Though I updated this chapter, this is just a small gift of giving back, what I once had, fans that really liked my story. I would also like to thank the ff:**

purple nurple- **Thank you very much! But I really wish I could still continue, but I'm still thinking.**

**Scarlet Letter ****Pearl-**** I don't even know if I'll finish my story. But thank you for reviewing.**

**Malikoh2- Thank you very much. I really appreciate that you like to read my story over and over again.**

**PsychoSisters****- Hahahahahaha, if you can give the dolls I will continue, JOKE! But thank you for reviewing; I really hope I can continue.**

Rainbow Guardian Angel- **Thank you for your kind help and support but I'll really try.**

**daggergarnet09-**** Thanks, and whoa, if you had the same idea.**

**Story Weaver1- Thank you for reviewing, and I promise I'll keep trying and trying until I've finished my fic.**

**komodo dragon-**** Thank you, and I'll really try not to stop it. **

**Freai****- I'm really thoughtful you do that. I've never met a fan that prints my story to show to friends. I'm really flattered. And if you could print this chapter out, this is for your friends:**

Julie- Thank you very much! And he's my favorite character too! Yay! ^_^

          Sami- Thanks a bunch! And it's a secret if the ending is good but here's a clue, _sad but good_.

          Brittany- It does?!?!?! I never knew my story kicked ass? Well, thanks!

          Rachel- It is?! To tell you the truth, I thought my fic sucked………real bad!

          Lavender- Thank you very much! And even if you don't write this good, you could still be, just try your best!

**So **** (that's your real name, k?), I hope you can show this to your friends! And I will really try to finish it.**

Nami the Tomb Robber Girl- **Thanks for reviewing! And yes, I am Filipino! I also have Friendster! If you have a Friendster account too, please add me…… my e-mail address is _rabbitoftheyear@yahoo.com_. Another thing, is your cousin's last name, _Vito_? Just wondering!**

**Angelsorceress****- Thanks! And if you keep reading and reviewing I can. Another thing, I read your profile, and you live in the ****Philippines**** too?! Because I live there too! What's your school and age? Just a question! Paalam at sana matuloy ko din ang pagsusulat ko sa kwento na ito! Hope you understood that!**

AngelShikonExpectra1- **Thanks a bunch! And I really hope I can continue! I'll keep trying!**

**Innocence Within- Thank you very much! And believe me on this one, you are not a sucky author. I've read your stories and trust me on this one; your characters do not come from the pits of hell. They came from the mind of a great author! Another thing, I chose Safiya and not Bakura because, I got a review before saying, to add some action. And I thought it would be cool to make a girl fight! And besides, Safiya's been hiding in her shell for a long time; it's time to let her out. And don't worry, Bakura will play a _very _crucial and big part in Safiya's sealing of the Sword of Kek.**

yamijennimoto- **Thanks and I will try to write!**

**Lady Blade WarAngel- Thanks for reviewing! They're not weird swords; they're strong and special weapons that can destroy the world, controlled by an evil wielder.**

Anime_Love- **Thanks and I will try to continue!**

Lizzy- **Thanks for the review! I know, I will try……keep praying so I can continue this fic. **

**Whenever, Wherever**

**Chapter 32: Arising of a Warrior **

          Yami's eyes widened in terror, "No way, but ho-how did you get the Sword of Kek?" he almost faltered. 

          Malik snickered, a smile creeping onto his features, revealing unknown fangs, "Let's just say, it was a family heirloom."

          Yami weakly stood up, abruptly glaring at him. But before the Pharaoh could straightly stand up, Malik glided the tip of his sword to the sand and a massive force shot Yami to his back, a nice 10 feet away the blonde boy.

          Yami groaned in pain. Malik, once again approached the weak boy and yanked his hair, raising him up, slowly, "Now, Yami I could teach you a little lesson on fighting." He simpered in malice.

          "One never let your guard down!" he said punching Yami on the face and making him fall yet again.

          "Two, do not show your fear!" He hit him again this time kicking him on the ribs. Yami moaned in expiration, "What, Yami? Did you just tell me to repeat it again? Well, ok." Then he overly repeated everything he did, tugging his hair, punching him, kicking him, doing it over and over again.  

          "Now, let's move on shall we," then he heaved Yami's left arm and twisted it to his back, breaking it furiously. Loud cracking sounds of braking bones were heard as Yami kept howling in pain, "Three, be alert! You never know when your opponent jumps……on……you." He halted a few words, twisting and cracking his left arm.

          Soon Malik took Yami's right arm and twisted it again onto the Pharaoh's back, "Four, remember to have extra artilleries or quick extra moves, to keep in control!"

          Yami couldn't take it anymore; the shooting pain kept hitting him, over and over again. It was agonizing. Was there anyone, out there here to help the Pharaoh?

----====***====----

          "Wha-what should I do?" Safiya asked, quivering in tenseness.

          "It is simple my dear, you must for take the Sword of Amen-Ra and use it to banish the soul of Malik Ishtar."

          "But h-how I don't even know anything on swordsmanship."

          "You don't need to, the sword shall teach you."

          Safiya turned to Bakura, and he nodded. Slowly glancing at the black-haired woman, she hesitantly took the golden hilt of the sword and a blinding light emerged from the room. Wind started blowing upon Safiya's face as the two masses touched.

          "Yes, this is the new proprietor of the Sword of Amen-Ra, Princess Safiya."

----====***====----

          "Hurry, hurry, they went this way!" a guard yelled to his comrade, ordering for him to come his way.

          "Are they gone?" Lateef asked the group. After a long time of searching for one another the whole Faction was now trying to look for their master. Hiding behind a large pillar the group glanced at the guards.

          "Clear, let's go." Funsani replied. The entire faction followed their comrade and ran towards another thick pillar.

          "Where did you say master was, Harakhty?" Yazid questioned.

          "In the dungeons, I also suppose Safiya is there too." The brother replied.

          "C'mon, the coast is clear." Then they started running again, towards the last pillar before the dungeons.

          "Stay quiet." Funsani said, placing his forefinger above his lips. The group nodded and watched as a couple of guards was talking to watch the dungeons.

          Funsani faced Aswad, and then he nodded. The stalker then clung to the walls and crawled upon it.

          "Man, it's been a long time since I've seen Aswad make a good assassination." Lateef commented, "Yeah, a long time indeed."

          The Master of Weaponry and Murder silently inched at the ceiling. And finally, when he was just above the guards he took out his sword and swiftly slashed the Rare Hunters.

          Then the rest of the Faction came out of the pillar and cheered for their member, "Good job, Aswad."

          After that, with no vacillation, the group was off down the dungeons.

----====***====----

          "Faster! Quick, lock the dungeon doors!" Funsani ordered, as they entered the vast room.

          "So, where is Master Bakura?" Yazid inquired.

          Aswad turned to the farther end of the long pathway, and saw a bright light enveloping one of the cells, "What's that?"

          "What, Aswad? Did you say something?" Harakhty solicited leisurely approaching him.

          The dark stalker pointed to the bright radiance, "Hey, guys, Aswad just found something." He gestured for his companions to witness the glow blanketing the chamber. They nodded to one another and walked to the small unit.    

----====***====----

          Safiya was being breath-taken, such power, and such force.

          'So much power, will Safiya be able to handle this massive energy?' Bakura thought standing still on his feet.

          "Now, Princess Safiya," the woman called.

          "Yeah?" the amethyst-eyed girl replied, beneath the golden beam, containing her.

          "I want you to hold the hilt with both of your hands, and concentrate real hard."

          "I-I'll try." She responded. Then Safiya closed her eyes tight, and concentrated with all her might. Then suddenly, the golden light faded, and became a mixture of various colors; red, blue, green, yellow, colors of colors, repeating and swirling itself.

          "Wha-what's going on?"

----====***====----

          The Faction was nearing the sect when suddenly the light weakened. Soon after it was replaced by a assortment of diverse hues.

          "Amazing…" Yazid whispered.

          "Come on, let's go, we have to continue." The group nodded and walked some more.

          "Hello, is anyone there?" Lateef called.

          Bakura heard the sudden voice and reacted quickly. Immediately marching to the entrance of the prison, his brown eyes ventured through the room and saw 5 peculiar shadows. He slowly sheathed his sword and jumped right out of his stalking hideaway, and raised his sword but stopped as he saw the frightened faces, "Yazid, and the rest of you."

          "Master, we finally found you!" the right-hand man yelled.

          "What are you doing here?" 

The Arshen brothers sweat-dropped and sighed, "Because you said to gather the group and meet you here!"

Bakura awkwardly smiled and turned to Safiya once more.

"Where is Safiya my Lord?" Yazid questioned. Bakura glanced at him and stared at the assortment of lights once more.

"Whoa, what's happening here?" Lattef stepped forward.

"She is going through the initiation to be the next holder of the Sword of Amen-Ra." They stared at their master and their eyes widened.

"Sword of Amen-Ra……"

----====***====----

          Safiya kept concentrating. Eyes still shut. "Princess Safiya," the black-haired woman called again.

          "Y-yes?" she replied.

          "Do you see anything?"

          "Am I supposed to see something? Cause my eyes are still closed."

          'She has to concentrate harder……' the woman sighed, "Princess Safiya, concentrate harder…… Tell me when you see anything!"

          Shutting her eyes tighter, Safiya mediated. She clasped the sword tighter, and relaxed. Taking a deep breath she slowly calmed down. 'Relax Safiya, relax! Take time to concentrate and penetrate the power of the sword.' She thought, repeating the steps. After a few moments of silence, except for the swaying sounds of the beams of light, Safiya saw something.

          A form morphed out of the oblivion. Simple forms of a body appeared a head, arms, hands, legs and a body. 'Wh-what is that?' Safiya questioned to herself.

          "Now Safiya, do you see anything?"

          "Ye-yeah, I see something……"

          "What is it?"

          "I-It's a-a some sort of black shadow fo-forming a body."

          'Good,' "Okay, now I want you to concentrate even harder! Do you get me?"

          "Yeah, I get you!" Then, at that moment, she continued concentrating real hard. 'There it is again!' the shadow appeared once more before Safiya's eyes. "Who-What are you?" she fretted.

          The shadow moved and faced her. Extending its hand Safiya took a step back. "Do not worry child, I will not harm you." It said.

          "Y-you talk?" she stuttered.

          It nodded.

          "Who-who are you?"

          "My child, I am Amen-Ra."

**Finished chapter 32! And yes, I am still thinking if I should stop this fic or not…… and yes again, if I get reviews lower than 15………… I-I would stop writing this story (PS: if anyone thinks I am only using this antic to get more reviews, well then you're wrong! I may be pleading to get more reviews, but I will never use this idea to get what I have. I am _real _serious if I should stop this story or not! But if anyone thinks this way, then I fell very insulted, because I am not that kind of person to do such a scandal…). **

**Anyway, I got a lot of story ideas, but still I'm gonna miss writing this fic. Another thing, are there any _Hikaru__ no Go_ fans out there?! If there are any, can they please tell me their fave character? Mine are actually Mitani Yuuki, Touya Akira, Shindou Hikaru, Waya (forgot last name) and Isumi (also forgot last name)! Are there also any _Naruto_fans out there?! If there are any, again, my faves are Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neiji and Gaara of the Desert! And for your information, I HATE HARUNO SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** Well gotta go and please READ & REVIEW!** ****


	33. You Now Hold My Strength

**Blue Savage: HEHE...I know, I know! ALL OF YOU ARE ANGRY WITH ME! I also don't know if you'll forgive me...it's so long! Maybe, uhm, 4 months...last time I freakin' updated was in April...and it's like, AUGUST NOW! Okay, the first question is, "why?"**

_**I ALREADY wrote ¾ of the chapter in a diskette, but all of a sudden, the PC says that the diskette is not formatted and stuff! I got so infuriated that I could slam my head on the keyboard (which I REALLY did do.) Plus, my HoroxTamao one-shot was there...half done, also ERASED!**_

_**Next, school just started in June...it was a hectic month for me then...my b-day (which was on June 9, so I am officially 12! YAY!), and for the rest of the month it was my other relatives' birthdays! So I had to celebrate a WHOLE lot of them.**_

_**And finally, I was SOOOO lazy! No, not SOOOO lazy, VERY lazy, TOTALLY lazy, COMPLETELY lazy...so sue me!**_

**See, I am as lazy as a sloth...but be happy I FINALLY updated...anyway, enough with my blabbering, ON WITH THE MUCH ANTICIPATED FIC!**

Disclaimer- I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_**Whenever, Wherever**_

**_By: Blue Savage_**

**_Chapter 33: You Now Hold My Strength_**

Safiya stood – rather floated – dumbfounded at the casting shadow before her. _This _silhouette says he _is _Amen-Ra? The young princess twitched for a moment before she finally spoke, "Y-you're Amen-Ra?"

The dark form chuckled softly and a curve appeared on its lips, if it could even be seen, "Do not fret, young lady...I will not harm you. I am but here to give you something." It replied in a soft yet low voice, resembling to a man's.

Safiya took a step back, turned her head, and faced the shadow again, "What are you going to give me? I have the sword...what else is there, a shield?"

Amen-Ra chortled again, "What I shall give you is not seen in the eyes, but it seen in the heart and mind."

The amethyst-eyed girl paused for a moment, staring at her chest and rolling her irises to her forehead, "Heart and mind? What's that supposed to mean?"

Suddenly the dark figure, which was named Amen-Ra, faded into a golden light. It swirled around the dark abyss and targeted to Safiya's chest. The teenaged princess closed her eyes tenderly as she felt the light surge within her. She felt a different feeling flowing within her.

As her chest heaved up and down, she heard a familiar cry before her world started to die away.

And as the whimper passed through her ears, only one thought came to her mind, "_Yami_..."

"What's taking her so long?" a white-haired man grumbled as his eyebrows furrowed looking at the dome of light caging his lover.

The young woman turned her face to Bakura and looked back at the arena, _'Princess Safiya, you must come out now.'_

Suddenly the rays of multicolored lights started to weaken as the outline of the princess within it was starting to appear.

Once all light was gone, a loud thump was heard before the woman and Bakura saw Safiya lying on the ground breathing heavily, as she clutched the sword surrounded by her hands.

They looked at the blade and their eyes widened as the shape and color of the arsenal changed greatly. One side of the sword was shaped into a flame, silver points arranged in a wavy manner. The other side – which was the side where the blade was the sharpest – was curved to give it style and a threatening pose that could slice into any kind of material. And finally the hilt of the sword was shinier than any kind of gold that you could imagine; the purple stone that was tied around Safiya's neck was now morphed inside the handle of the blade, shining brightly.

"So it was successful..." the young woman approached Safiya and placed a reassuring palm on her shoulder, "I am very grateful for what you have done Princess Safiya. And with that, I bid you goodbye."

Bakura drew near his lover before he backed away as she stood up swiftly, "Where are you going?" she asked.

The black-haired lady walked a few steps away before looking back at her shoulder gawking at the tanned girl, "I do not know...but what I am guaranteed of is that my work is complete. I know Egypt – and the whole world – lies in the hands of a great warrior."

Safiya's eyes softened, "Will I ever see you again?"

She gaped forward yet again, walking to the distance as her form started to fade away, "Perhaps...in the battlefield."

The black-haired princess looked confused for a moment before looking back at Bakura, "How long have you been silent there?" she laughed.

The white-haired thief gave a glare but soon took the girl within his pallid arms and whispered softly in her ear, "Don't you _dare _do that again...anyway, we have to go."

Suddenly soft snickers and catcalls could be heard. The twosome jerked their heads to the familiar sounds and totally forgot about the group of people left in the room.

"You didn't see anything!" Bakura blurted appalled.

Funsani smirked facing Yazid and back to his master, "The King of Thieves has a soft heart...hehe. You think we could use this as blackmail?"

Yazid sniggered, "It'll be a good price...we'll earn larger numbers of cash for that!"

The white haired robber glared at his group and let go of Safiya, "Whatever, c'mon hurry up, we must leave at once...we still have to go to that war!"

The Faction nodded and started to disappear, but before the Arshen brothers could have exited the cell, Bakura called them out, "Harakhty, Lateef," the siblings turned their gazes back to him, "I have a different task for you."

"What is it Master?" Lateef inquired.

"While Yazid and the others try to help us get out of here, I want you two to do me a little favor."

"Which is what?" Harakhty continued.

The brown-eyed thief grinned evilly and whispered something softly in each of the brothers' ears. They nodded momentarily and took off, leaving only Bakura and Safiya in the chamber.

The amethyst-eyed princess gawped to her aficionado and raised an eyebrow, "What did you say to them?"

He smiled, "You'll see... Come on, we have to hurry!"

"Yes, indeed we must. I heard the cry of my brother, Yami; he needs our help – _extremely_."

Bakura nodded before letting go, and taking her hand. And they were off.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!"

A loud scream pierced through the silence as another sound of breaking bones was heard at the background.

Pharaoh Yami, lay there on the ground uselessly, clutching his left broken arm in pain. One of his legs was bleeding severely, his armor was nearly shattered, half showing most of the wounds inflicted throughout his body. His face was covered in a mixture of blood and sweat as he kept panting for air restlessly. He was apart from his sword with a good 5 feet, as he lay limp on the sandy floor.

Malik gave a malevolent smirk before spitting at the Pharaoh, "What are you going to do now, Yami? Whilst I'm here standing before you, you are simply there, lying on the ground _resting_! What kind of brother are you?" he soon laughed devilishly, bringing his black sword in front of his face.

"M-Malik...S-Safiya...m-must save S-Safiya..." Yami whispered weakly, as his breaths became shorter and shorter.

The Rare Hunter bent down a bit as he faced his ear on Yami's mouth, "Huh, what did you say Pharaoh? You want me to _save _you?" he smirked, "Don't worry, I'll save you...save you the pain and kill you, _all at once_."

The amethyst-eyed Pharaoh gave a worried frown before his eyes gave way to the emotion of concern and fear, _'Safiya...please forgive me...'_

And all was left was the malicious sound of Malik's treacherous cackling.

Bakura and Safiya stood behind a large pillar as they hid themselves wholly.

"Is the coast clear?" Safiya asked as she leaned in closer peering a bit from the large stand.

Bakura reclined a bit more on the white podium before whispering back, "Yeah, c'mon, let's go!"

"Wait a minute," the lavender-eyed female interrupted, "Where're the others?"

"They took a different route." He replied.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Bakura grunted, "Oh just come on, I thought your brother-dearest needs you?"

Safiya smiled and took off, leaving the white-haired robber trailing behind her.

"What did Master say we should get?"

"He said we should look for the- OUCH! Watch where you're going Lateef!"

"Sorry...I just can't see in this dammed place, so dark."

"J-just get your foot out of my way and let me find that-that _thing_ Master Bakura wants us to find."

"We don't need to Harakhty...I think we just _did_."

Harakhty paused for a moment and looked at the direction of his brother, "I think you're right Lateef, we did find it."

"Yazid hurry up!"

"I'm sorry but I'm just greatly tired...and I-I can't go on..."

Funsani sighed and took glance at Aswad, "Please take care of this Aswad..."

The tanned man nodded and ran to the right-hand man quickly and hoisted him up to his shoulders. Yazid was breathing frantically.

"You should really be more like me." Aswad whispered.

"B-Bakura where is the exit here?" Safiya panted trying to keep up with her other's pace.

The young thief gave a concerned stare before kneeling on the ground looking beyond his shoulder. "Hop on." He ordered.

"Whu-wha?" she faltered bewildered by his command.

"I said hop on, I'll carry you all the way to the exit."

"But you can't...you're tired I can do this." Safiya protested.

"JUST GO!" screamed the white-haired mugger. Then he softened his voice to a caring one, "You've been through enough misery here in this hellhole...it's time for a rest. I left you here, and I knew you were waiting and depending on me to arrive, and now I'm here," and then he shot her a glare, "AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU DOWN NOW!"

The female was now nearly teary-eyed as her lover said that statement. She smiled bravely and settled herself on Bakura's back, arms wrapped around his neck.

"You ready?" he askd.

"C'mon we have to move!"

"So, where are they?" Harakhty inquired.

"The two aren't here yet...we can't leave without Master." Replied Yazid.

"By the way, what is that thing Master Bakura ordered for you guys to get?" interrupted Funsani.

"Oh this?" Lateef pointed to a rectangular metal covered with a beige cloth, "It's a-"

"Master is here..." Aswad calmly exclaimed averting his pierce eyes on the hidden door seen at the bottom of the sand.

"Is everyone here?" Bakura asked comforting Safiya above his horse.

"Yes sir!" they all responded.

"Then let's go!"

Back to the war Yami was still on the yellow sand breathing and taking in as much air as he could.

"Yami, Yami, Yami, you know as much as I want to, I can so kill you right now. But I'm taking the other option of trying to taste the glory of sweet victory...soon you're Millennium Item and God Card shall be mine," Malik mocked tracing around the Pharaoh's small territory.

And suddenly that's when it hit Yami...HIS PUZZLE! He still had the Millennium Puzzle, he still had a chance to defeat Malik...he just needed a...PLAN! That's it he has a plan.

"Pharaoh I will take my time and continue to torture you as I please...so you better stay still."

_'Oh I'll stay still...still indeed.'_

"Bakura hurry up! We need to get there as soon as possible!"

The man looked at the woman and then looked at his men, "Faction, we must hurry up!"

The rest leaned a bit on their steeds and dashed faster than what was expected.

"Now this is what I call horse power!" (A/N: I )

Malik took hold of his black sword and whispered a chant. Suddenly black smoke appeared and surrounded the gray blade.

"Yami I would like to introduce to you, your doom!"

And as the dark blade charged down to Yami's forehead...-

_CLASH!_

Malik was left wide-eyed as he saw his targeted mark. His blood boiled as beads of sweat fell restlessly on the ground.

"Nice try Rare Hunter, but I'm too young to die...plus I have a mission. And that is to continue to protect my baby sister."

Malik sneered, "Touching Pharaoh, but that won't be enough...t-to banish me."

"Indeed it isn't..."

Suddenly the two clashed their swords together, forming a '_cling_' sound. The light shone as the two arsenals made contact.

Soon the blonde-haired man dipped the tip of the sword to the ground and slid it, releasing a massive force to blow away any man.

But what all saw was unexpected, Yami's hand was situated in front of him spread wide while his forehead shone. A symbol of the Eye of Horus was encrusted above his eyebrows.

"You taught me a valuable lesson Malik, that I still have my Millennium Puzzle!"

The furious foe seethed angrily as he made another thrust attacking for his chest.

Yami created a magnetic force and pushed the tip of Malik's sword to the other side, making the combatant fall recklessly on the ground.

The tri-colored pharaoh grinned a moment before closing his eyes and facing his palm towards the lavender-eyed enemy. Antagonism flowed within Yami as he performed his technique – Malik slowly floated above the ground as a gold aura surrounded his foe.

Snapping his eyes open, Malik was blown away landing across Yami with a loud '_thud'_'.

Leaning with his elbows, Malik sent cold, hard glowers towards his rival and telekinetically charged for his stomach. Yami also flew away but this time landing on his face, which added more pain and impact to his wounds.

"Safiya we're nearly there!"

"We are?!" she replied wide-eyed as the wind blew her hair.

Soon all of them stopped as they heard the cries and screams of thousands of men.

"The war has reached a great point. The troops of the Pharaoh and Rare Hunter are barely even moving...and all I can see is blood." Aswad murmured, hopping off his horse.

Suddenly, Lateef handed the rectangular metal, hidden beneath a cloak, to Safiya and smiled at her before facing Bakura.

She turned her head to him and removed the cloth covering the present. She gasped unexpectedly, "B-Bakura this is a...what am I going to do with this...I-I can't do this Bakura..." she started to whimper.

The white-haired man took her in a loving embrace and whispered in her ear, "Take care of yourself, okay..."

She nodded vigorously and stood above a dune. She faced Bakura one last time before taking a deep breath.

Both stood up at the same time...and continued to fight. They used their powers their swords, their items, and even their bare hands.

Suddenly moment was left as the two blades crossed each other facing their chests.

"Yami, this will be the end of you...and you know that."

"No, it isn't...it's only the beginning."

"You make me laugh Pharaoh...no matter what you do you will never w-"

_VWOOSH!_

A strong impact suddenly appeared and blew both Yami and Malik away. A dent was seen on the sandy depths as a line appeared through it.

All the soldiers and men looked at the direction of the massive power, and together Yami's and Malik's purple eyes widened.

"No way..."

The young Pharaoh didn't exactly know if he would smile, gasp, or even get angry. But what he saw nearly made him faint.

"S-Safiya..." 

**Blue Savage: TAADAA!!!!!!!!! Sorry if I took SOOOOOO long or if the chapter isn't good enough...and it would greatly appreciate me if NO ONE would give me any flames or criticisms...I'm too tired...I'LL BE ANSWERING QUESTIONS NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!**

**But for now...just leave me be and let me rest...**

**Till the next chapter...which won't be A LONG WAY...**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	34. Battle of the Swords

**Blue Savage: HEY, HOH! HEY, HOH! Ei, guys...'em back! BLUE SAVAGE, IN DA' HOUSE!!!!!! Hehehe...anyway, moving on sorry it took me SOOO long again...got some schoolwork and it ain't that really pretty! So don't blame me- [random person suddenly throws a boot towards author]...grumbling _jackasses... _[Gets thrown again by a boot] THAT'S IT I WON'T CONTINUE THIS FIC! [Random person walks away]**

**Oh and congratulations to **_Candide Avedo _**for being my 300th reviewer! CHEERS! CONGRATS DUDE!**

Disclaimer- I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Whenever, Wherever_

_By: Blue Savage_

_Chapter 34: Battle of the Swords_

Safiya stood above a sandy cliff, holding her newly morphed sword and a golden shield, given to her from Bakura.

**"**What the hell?**" **Malik gasped, "What the heck happened to your sister, Pharaoh? She's supposed to be in my quarters...why the hell is she here, with _my_ shield?!"

"Safiya..." Yami whispered softly.

"You shall no longer harm my brother, Rare Hunter!" ordered Safiya from the tall yellowy peak.

Malik seethed silently and furrowed his brows, lavender eyes flaming with an invisible, infuriated flare.

"And why is that?" he mocked, "What's gonna happen if I harm your brother-dearest?"

Safiya gritted her teeth, raising the blade within her hands.

"Are you threatening me Princess? A girl like you, defeat _me_ with sword like that?" he taunted again, making her tighten the grip on the sword's hilt.

"Relax Safiya, don't let his mocking get to you." Bakura encouraged.

She turned her head towards him, giving a fake grin, while a stress mark was appearing on her temple, "I'm trying to Bakura, but it seems as though I can't."

"So, what are you planning on doing Safiya? Slice me into little bits and pieces? Bathe me in my own blood? Or will you exile me and _this _sword?" Malik interrupted, raising the sword of Kek – which was still covered by a gray smoke.

Safiya slanted her black eyebrows and slowly slid down the sandy cliff. Once on the safe ground she lifted her own arsenal, letting the purple stone shine radiantly above the sky, "You may be correct at some point, Malik. However, I'm not using a puny sword as you thought I may be, I'm actually using _THIS!"_

She emphasized the last word, bringing the Sword of Amen-Ra, down creating a massive force, bringing her opponent to his back.

Malik flew to the air, landing directly at the small of his back. A loud thump was heard before he closed his eyes, resisting the rays of the sun enter his pupil.

Once he opened his orbs he was met face to face with the determined features of Safiya. Soon, she swung her sword down upon his face, but was instead replaced with a loud 'cling', making contact with Malik's gray sword.

The blonde's eyes widened as he saw the form of the sword right before his very eyes, "The Sword of Amen-Ra?"

"Exactly," Safiya smiled as she strengthened her grip, bringing the blade lower to his face.

But Malik opposed, pushing the limits of his own strength, pushing Safiya back up. They separated a few feet away from each other, both wearing a livid glower.

"How did you get that weapon, girl?!" he yelled, infuriately.

"A gift..." Safiya replied smiling.

Her foe fumed in anger. He tautened his grip on his Millennium Rod, suddenly making his hair rise, defying the laws of gravity.

"What the hell?" Safiya gasped.

"I am guessing you haven't seen this form before, have you Princess?" he chortled evilly, charging once more against her.

A pang of fear mingled within Safiya's thoughts as Malik charged towards her. His eyes showed emptiness, and an inferno of deep darkness.

Suddenly noticing her surroundings, the black-haired princess, used her golden shield to protect herself.

"That isn't enough, Safiya!" growled Malik.

She hoisted her sword and pointed the tip behind her barrier. Closing her eyes, she flowed her strength to the sword, using the screen as the conductor for the force to hit Malik.

Feeling the vast force hit him; he slid on the ground, making his knees bend. He didn't fall. He held onto both his weapons and tried using the same techniques he used on Yami.

He grinned inwardly and attacked Safiya with his sword. Blocking the assault with her own rapier, Safiya squinted her eyes, trying to withstand the throbbing pain of the heavy sword. Just then, Malik smiled. He took hold of his Millennium Item and faced it towards her.

Colossal obliges targeted Safiya and made her fly to the air. She slid on the ground before finally falling on her back.

"_Safiya!_" Both Yami and Bakura shouted.

Wincing a bit, she stood up weakly and called out, as loud as she could, "Bakura, please take care of Yami...please." She didn't turn to him, only said those words.

The white-haired thief nodded brusquely and ran towards the Pharaoh, his Faction trailing behind him.

"Tomb Robber," Yami whispered as Bakura approached him, attending to his wounds and injuries, "w-why are you helping m-me?"

The King of Thieves look up and stared into Yami's amethyst orbs, "Sometimes you have to act like a hero to your rivals. You can't always...hate them. There's a time, where the real turning point of a foe and his enemy must morph into sympathy and care. Companions turn into rivals, and rivals turn into enemies."

Pharaoh Yami gave a softened gaze towards his opponent – or friend – and spoke softly, "How do you know all of these things?"

Bakura looked down again, "Because I've experienced it before...it wasn't painful, it also wasn't joyful..." he paused, "And besides...this is for your sister."

The tri-colored teen looked back at him and then to his sister, _'Safiya, you must win this...'_

"Isn't that sweet?" Malik scoffed hearing the words of Safiya flow out her very lips.

The female gritted her teeth, inwardly raging with annoyance.

The blonde-haired Rare Hunter grinned even more, a glint of malice seen on his façade. "I think, I'll have fun toying with you...much fun, indeed."

Safiya grinded her teeth until none were left. She was literally burning inside.

They charged again, a light shone, and sound presided after.

**Blue Savage: hehe...sorry if it was short. Anyway, I HATE YOU REVIEWERS! I worked so hard on the last chapter and I got so low reviews! WHAT IF I SAY I'LL STOP THIS STORY RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW?!?!?!?!**

**Anyway...[sigh]...this story's about to end ya' know...and I'm so happy! YAY! Only two stories to go! Hehehe...anyway, guys, I have to ask you something do you think I should push through with my sequel. Because, after this story I was planning on making a sequel before, but I don't know if I should continue. Well, because, if it took me long to update and finish this, what'll happen to the sequel? Anyway, READ & REVIEW! I won't continue if I get reviews lower than 10-15!**


	35. Power of the Radiance

**Blue Savage: HEY GUYS! I'm back...and I am so BOR3D! There's really nothing to do so I chose to write the next chapter...anyway... **

Disclaimer- I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Whenever, Wherever_

_By: Blue Savage_

_Chapter 35: The Power of the Radiance_

"Stay back you guys." Safiya warned, motioning for Bakura and Yami to shift a little.

"Nothing's going to happen if they did, Princess. They're still going to die." Scorned Malik.

"That's what you think!" she plunged forward, shooting her sword on Malik's chest, but failed as he used his Millennium Rod for defense.

She narrowed her eyes, as her eyebrows slanted, forming creases in between them. A sweat drop fell as they stayed in the same position. A few seconds elapsed, and the blonde smirked, sliding his gray sword, on the sandy floor and thrust it to her forehead, but was protected by her golden shield.

They parted, both breathing heavily, sweat driving down their faces. The lavender-eyed female, stretched out the Sword of Amen-Ra above her head, and started to swing it around in large circles — as if it was an enormous fan. She strengthened her speed, and spun the sword twice as fast as the one, moments ago.

Malik quirked an eyebrow, confused of what she was doing. _'What the hell is this woman thinking on carrying out?' _He thought bluntly.

Safiya frowned, at what she was doing; praying fervently that her idea would work. She prodded her propelling blade towards her opponent, ideating her scheme one last time.

She lunged before him, shield in front. He assaulted the barrier, but was shocked by the attack struck onto him.

As his sword made full contact with the shield, Safiya quickly exchanged it with her spinning blade and scarred Malik on the cheek.

Blood flowed out his gash, as he stood up momentarily, raging furiously.

"You're getting it Princess..."

_'Uh-oh...' _

Malik tightened his grip onto both his Rod and sword, another wave of black aura hovering over him. He smirked, but was soon out of sight.

Safiya, Bakura, Yami, and even the Faction were tweaking their heads from left to right, looking for any sight of the dark skinned Rare Hunter.

"Where'd he go?" Safiya uttered, tautening the golden hilt in her hands.

"You see me...and now you don't." an evil guffawing sound surfaced from the silent atmosphere.

"Tomb Robber, do you see him?" Yami whispered, grasping his bleeding arm.

Bakura jolted his head from left to right, up and down, but his brown pools weren't deceiving him, he just can't find the foe.

But soon his eyes showed the truth as a black aurora was seen, "Safiya, BEHIND YOU!" he shouted.

The black-haired girl, turned around, but was surprisingly met face to face with a grinning Malik. He swung his dark sword, making her fly to the sky, and land on her face.

Safiya bled furiously as her body was starting to ache even more. _'Where is that woman when you need her the most, dammit?!' _She screeched inwardly.

The amethyst-eyed sibling, stood up warily, sustaining all the energy she could muster up inside of her. But as she pulled her head upward, the calm face of the woman she saw in the chambers greeted her.

"Safiya..." her voice came, but her lips did not move. "True power is not seen in the Sword of Amen-Ra...it is seen in _you_."

"If the true power is seen in me, then where is it?!" she roared demandingly, making everyone question, confusedly.

"Who are you talking to, bitch?" Malik sneered.

"In here..." the woman pointed to her chest, and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Safiya rolled her eyes, getting up weakly, _'Thanks a lot...it really helped.'_

"Okay," she closed her eyes, clasping her sword another time, "If true power is seen in the heart, then heart show me the true power that I need to win this battle."

Malik raised his chin, looking at her ominously, "Princess, who was that you were talking to?"

"That's none of your audacious business, Rare Hunter." Spat Safiya.

"Why you filthy, little, impudent-"

"Ridiculing me won't do anything Malik..." she offended, "Just take your damn sword and fight me."

The blonde-haired male ground his teeth until only white dust was left in his mouth, "Whatever you say Safiya."

They both extended their weapons creating a clinging sound.

A few more minutes slipped away the both of them still continuing their duel.

Safiya was bruised throughout her whole body. Except her most critical wounds were on her arms and legs – bleeding rigorously.

Malik was no difference though. His left cheek had a huge scar sliced on it, and his body was no less to being greatly battered.

"Had enough yet?" taunted Malik.

"Will your mouth _ever _shut up?" Safiya responded, exasperatedly.

The tanned skinned teen creased his eyebrows, gnashing his teeth more and more, "You really are a-"

"There it goes again! If I could only sew that up, that'll make this feud a _lot _easier."

Malik could've ripped his hair out of his scalp if he wasn't in this war. This girl was driving him insanely **_CRAZY_**.

"Hey Pharaoh...I admit I know your sister, but I haven't seen her like this. This brawl is getting better and better." Mused Bakura.

"Actually, I haven't even seen Safiya like this, maybe Malik is _really _getting into her nerves."

"Malik too..."

They both laughed, keeping their eyes on the battle that was still taking on.

The lone Rare Hunter loosened his grip on both arsenals and straightened his back, as he closed his eyes. "You have tested my patience to its great limits Safiya, and I have to praise you for that. No other woman – nor man – has ever made me go so senseless. And I have a great prize waiting for you in the end. And it surely will make me go even crazier."

"No need to say that fool," derided Safiya, "not only you have gone completely demented, even I. Because of your extensive bawling and scorning made me want to rip you into little pieces of shreds."

"And might I add Princess," continued Malik, "you have made me go even mindless because of _your _taunting."

The black-haired girl smiled, closing her eyes, "Whatever Rare Hunter, you won't get anywhere with your idiotic antics-"

But it was too late. Safiya was sent another time to the ground as a vast force hit her openly. Spit ran at the side of her mouth, her eyelids shut closed suppressing the sudden pain that was felt.

Malik chortled, "I can't believe you really fell for that one. I divulge, that was amazing for my first time in acting...or was it my second?"

_'Damn, that mouth of his can actually work, can It.' _she pondered, lying on the sandy floor guiltily.

She soon stood up cagily readying her sword if any other assault might come knocking her down again. But she was too slow, he attacked her again; except this time, she was lucky enough to use her own sword for blockage.

"I had you there Princess, and I could've killed you right then and there." Malik grinned malevolently.

Safiya rutted her dark eyebrows, exerting more force to the sword in her wobbly hands. _'Come on Amen-Ra...now is the perfect time to truly show yourself.' _She pleaded to the spirit in her.

Malik pushed again, not letting his opponent push back. His grin grew wider and wider as Safiya kept going down. She was losing it. He could now taste the glory of sweet vengeance in just a swift slash of his sword...-

"_SAFIYA!_"

_'What the?' _The blonde-haired Rare Hunter jerked his head to the sudden voice, and widened his eyes as the person approached his rival.

"Tomb Robber, get back here!" demanded Yami.

"Yazid...help him, I'll be assisting his sister." The white-haired thief ran away from the bruised Pharaoh and advanced towards Safiya. He came behind her and encircled his ashen arms around her, and looping his own palms on the hilt of the sword.

"Bakura..." whispered Safiya.

The brown-eyed male smirked at her and gently murmured on her ear, "Don't worry I'm here now. We'll do this _together._"

She nodded in agreement and also smiled, applying more strength to the blade within both their hands.

Bakura did the same.

Malik was the one losing it now. He was literally bending his knees as he kept sinking into the ground. _'No this is impossible...' _he shouted in his mind. He pushed back, but he just couldn't make the two fall back.

Suddenly, the violet gemstone in the hilt of the Sword of Amen-Ra glowed vibrantly, making anyone hypnotized or blind by its radiance. All of their eyes widened as the lavender light kept getting bigger and bigger, surrounding the three people fighting.

"Princess Safiya now is the time to use your heart. Keep pressing on." Said Amen-Ra's deep voice.

The girl nodded and did what was told. She kept applying more force and power to the sword in her hands that she didn't notice that her opponent already fell.

_'This is our power Amen-Ra...yours, mine, Bakura's, Yami's, and everyone else's.'_

And it seemed as though everything went black for Safiya.

**Blue Savage: I FINALLY FINISHED THE LAST ACTION CHAPTER! YAYERZ! I so suck at action scenes... and also sorry if the chappy was short, again. Anyway...hmm...this fic's about to end! WHOOPEE! Just READ & REVIEW guys...unless I get 8...no next chappy!**


	36. Final Word

**Blue Savage: EI! 'Em baaaack…with the 3rd or 4th to the last chappy! YUP! I'm almost finished! AND I'M SO EXCITED! I'm actually planning on finishing this before the year ends! It's my Christmas resolution to finish this! Because I started last December 3, 2003 so I'm deciding to finish it before December ends! So I have to work double time in this fic!**

**What else? Oh yeah, the sequel…hmm…I'm planning on starting once I finish one of my other stories or something…or somewhere in summer…which will be in March! Hehe…a little far away, but it'll do me some good to catch up on a few things!**

**I'm also really sorry for my fans in Twin deleted that story! I am so sorry, and I wish to beg for your forgiveness! I swear I'll try reposting it, or writing another SasukexOC fic that's better, with an improved plot! Hehe…**

**So anyway…any other news, maybe in the next chappy! KAY, TIME TO BEGIN!**

_Whenever, Wherever_

_By: Blue Savage_

_Chapter 36: Final Word_

"_Safiya,_"

"Huh? W-who's there?" mumbled the purple-eyed female, as she stirred.

"Safiya…"

"W-who are you?" she mumbled again, attempting to open her eyes.

"**_Safiya!_**"

"_WHOA!_"

Pharaoh Yami, jumped back from her sister's immediate position, as he saw her desperately look around the room. He looked at her compassionately and took her hand in his, bringing her face to him.

"Y-Yami?! You're a-alive? And I'm alive, too? But what h-happened…? I thought there was a war, and then Malik, and then-" her brother placed a slim finger upon her lips, ceasing her train of words. "The war's over Safiya…we're both alive."

"But how?" she responded back, blinking completely puzzled.

"Why, you defeated Malik!" he exclaimed, smiling while striking a pose, as if holding a sword and stabbing the blonde demon.

"I _did_?" murmured the dark-haired teen. She looked at her palms, and then out the window. But she couldn't remove her eyes from her brother. He was actually _smiling_. After all these months, weeks, and day, he was actually smiling.

"Safiya, is something bothering you?" whispered Yami, as he saw her neutral yet perplexed features.

"N-nothing brother…it' just…it's just, I can't believe the feud is finally over!" she cried out, letting a few tears of unknown emotion well from her eyes.

The tri-colored ruler approached his besieged sibling, attempting to comfort her. He encircled his arms around her waist, and let her cry on his chest. A short time of silence collected in the room, only the sobbing and crying of Safiya being heard.

"However…where did the Sword of Amen-Ra and Kek go, Yami?" asked the purple-eyed girl.

Yami looked down at her and placed a reassuring hand on her back, "Well…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

****"Pharaoh Yami sir, we have been reported that from the 2,000 soldiers that battled in our troop, only half was left remaining," said Barak saluting to the Millennium Puzzle holder.

The amethyst-eyed lad cast his pools of sorrow to the sandy ground, cringing softly at the sight and smell of fresh blood. Why must so many die? We did win the battle – despite the fact that there were two times more warriors in Malik's troops – but still…why did it have to end with so many innocent lives taken away?

Yami heaved a heavy sigh, taking away his sword and shield, "Very well, we will conduct a ceremony tomorrow night, praying for the spirits that our now in the hands of the gods. May Anubis have pity on them." He whispered mournfully.

Yami averted his eyes to his sister and her _lover _that was comfortably sprawled on the fabric stretchers laid on the floor. He slanted his eyebrows a bit, somewhat seeing a malicious grin tugging on the lips of the Thief King. "I still wonder why my sister fell in love with someone as devilish and arrogant as that thieving hooligan…" whispered the pharaoh.

"Pardon me, sir?" retorted Barak, hearing the idle remark of his master.

"Nothing, nothing…tell the medical crew to mend the wounds of the other soldiers, and arrange the dead corpses in a vast area, where we will pray for their serenity in the spirit world."

"Yes sir!" the soldier left with a salute and a bow.

The tri-colored teen closed his eyes and opened them again, approaching the two stretchers on the floor. He kneeled in between the two lovers, and cupped the cheek of his sister. He caressed her face gently, and brushed a few strands of her silky, black hair. "How much you have grown little sister…it has been sixteen years." He smiled gently, kissing the forehead of his sleeping sibling.

He then turned to the other person on the other side. For some reason a pang of gratitude waved over the heart of the pharaoh looking at the Tomb Robber himself; and yet for some reason, a current of anger still seeped in the veins of the young boy.

_'During the battle of Safiya and Malik, Bakura spoke about enemies having to become your friends…I do believe in that connotation, but for some reason why do I still feel uneasy of you loving my sister?' _Yami breathed a gust of fresh air and stood up; walking to the two swords lounged beside Safiya.

He quirked an eyebrow, and followed the glimmering shine of the two blades, as he took a step a sudden change of wind passed through him, making his violet cape follow to its rhythm vigorously. He turned his purple orbs to the setting sun and saw a form silhouetting the shape of a female. "W-who are you?" demanded the young king.

The dark form emitted itself from the fiery ball of flame and bowed respectfully to the man before her. "I acknowledge your presence great Pharaoh Yami, but please allow me to intrude." The woman trudged coolly to the two swords spread on the ground, and used both hands to touch their hilts.

"W-what are you doing?" for some reason, Yami could not stop quivering and stuttering.

"Excuse me my liege, but I must carry out a quick ritual to your dear sister," replied the pale, blue-green-eyed lady.

She placed a hand on the chest of Safiya, and placed the other palm on the Radiance of the Sword in the Sword of Amen-Ra. She murmured a quick unknown chant and a blinding light surfaced from both her hands.

A small scream escaped Safiya's lips, but still the princess remained asleep. The pale woman, bowed to the Sword of Amen-Ra and then to the pharaoh's sister. She moved her knees to the Sword of Kek and did some hand seals. She took out a sharp dagger, and pierced the center of the grey hilt. The scream of Malik resided after the woman's stunt, and the smoke surrounding the Sword of Kek, disappeared leaving the weapon to a normal silver sword.

"W-what did you d-do?" questioned Yami.

"I appreciate your intent and patience, my Pharaoh," responded the girl, "butt to answer your inquiry…I merely sealed the souls of Amen-Ra and Kek back in these weapons."

"Why?"

"Because now is not the time for another war to arouse. And only the chosen people are the ones able to wield and penetrate the powers of these swords. And I say the truth, that if that power is brought to the wrong hands…then it can bring turmoil to our world. A world where endless feuds and painful sabotage would awaken in their own will."

The girl cast her eyes to the violet pools of the older brother and settled the swords in theirs cases, handling them with care, "But now my Pharaoh, I must leave. Please do take care of the Warrior Safiya…and her lover."

Yami merely nodded to her request, and she took a step, facing her back against the ruler of Egypt. "B-but wait!-" he halted.

The blue-green-eyed lass turned around giving a calm gawk. "Who are you?" Yami gave a confused look, yet it made him look innocent and sincere about his question.

"I am in no position to retort to that question Your Greatness, but this is only what I can say to you: I am the guardian of these weapons." And then she disappeared in the rays of the sun.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

****"I see," breathed Safiya. "B-but wait, brother, where is Bakura?"

Yami looked down on the tiled floor, and gave a long, heavy sigh. "Safiya, I'm also here to talk to you about the Tomb Robber."

"What about him? Is he safe? Did he survive the war? Where is he brother, please tell me where Bakura is…I-I need to know." Spoke his sister softly, taking his hands into hers.

Pharaoh Yami gave a stern look to his sister and gulped, trying hard to remove the painful knot found in his throat, "I forbid you to see him."

With those words of his brother, Princess Safiya's heart crumbled into little pieces. Forbid her from seeing Bakura…? But why? She thought they already became friends during the war? Settled their differences, and started anew? "But why brother?" it was even harder for Safiya to accept this fact.

The knot in Yami's throat tightened even more, not allowing him to breathe freely, "I'm only doing what's best for you."

"What do you mean what's _best for me_?!" tears of anguish welled in Safiya's amethyst eyes, and she tightened her fists, making them pigment to an ashen color.

Yami turned away from Safiya, standing up and was walking slowly to the door, "Safiya, I don't want you to hurt yourself falling in love with some notorious criminal. I already made a mistake forcing you to marry Malik, and I won't do it again. Bakura is…Bakura is, he's a different kind of person, from what you thought he was! You may think he's compassionate and caring at first, but sooner or later, he'll leave you…bruise you physically and emotionally."

More tears flowed down Safiya cheeks, staining them, "You just don't know Bakura as much as I do!" she yelled, standing up defiantly, fighting the urge to just smack her brother on the face.

Yami's face creased angrily, his eyebrows slanted, and he turned to his sister "How can you say I don't know him?! For several years I have chased after him, hunted him down, and even tried to murderously execute him, but still he remained alive and evil. He has defied my laws, thieved my tombs, and even stained the reputation of Egypt with his malevolence…I cannot tolerate seeing my sister falling in love with someone like him!"

"Why can you just not understand that _I love him_?!"

The tri-colored ruler's eyes showed a flaming aura and his fury arouse even more. He took a step forward and then another, until he reached his sister, merely inches apart, "I forbade you to see him, and that is final. I hired twice as much guards to look out for him, if he plans on sneaking in. The palace is heavily guarded and I doubt he can even enter the gates. If I see him in the palace, I swear I will no longer be kind to him, and will take matters into my own hands. I will immediately turn to execution. Do I make myself clear?"

Safiya did not answer, but Yami didn't acknowledge if she replied or not, he simply turned his back from her and exited the room.

"**_I HATE YOU BROTHER!_**" was what he last heard, before Safiya gave off only sounds of crying and sobbing.

**Blue Savage: that's one chapter done, again! YAY! I'm almost finished…okee got to go now, STIL HAVE TO FINISH THE OTHER CHAPPIES! READ & REVIEW!**


	37. Everlasting Vows

**Blue Savage: WOOHOO! Okee...I've finalized the chaptering of my fic and happy to say that this is the second to the last chappy! YAYERZ! In the next chappy…this who'll fic will finally end…I'm so happy! I've been working on this fic for a year already! And the three final chapters will be my Christmas gift for all of you!!!!!!!!!!!! BTW: I'll also do a thank you chapter…just to make it 40 chapters! **

**Oh yeah, I'd just like to say thank you to _Boy Crazy Magician Chick _for giving me the allowance to borrow one of her lines in her fic. To know which line it is, IT IS **_ITALIC! _**Sure, there may be a few words or lines with italics, but to give you a clue, it's the line of Bakura! Hehe…**

**SO DUDES, ENJOY! **

_Whenever, Wherever_

_By: Blue Savage_

_Chapter 37: Everlasting Vows_

Safiya's POV 

I wiped more tears from my face, smudging the thick kohl that outlined my eyes. I sniffed even more, and stared out my window. "Bakura…I wonder where you are now." I gave an agonized sob and continued to cry painfully.

"Damn brother…just because he's Pharaoh he can do whatever he wants…even to his own flesh and blood." I stood up from my silk sheets and sat in front of my dresser, brushing my thick, black hair.

I took a white piece of cloth, and started to wipe my face. I removed my tears and the kohl that stained my entire face. I heaved a deep sigh and ran a hand through my messy hair. _'Oh how I wish Bakura was here…'_

I pictured him standing behind me, his palms placed on my shoulders, while a smile graced his lips, his brown orbs glistening vibrantly. And as I touched his hands that were on my shoulders, his form began to disappear and materialize into smoke that blew out the window. I shut my eyes closed and bit my lower lip.

"I need you,"

Suddenly I heard a rustle behind me. I jolted my head to the sound, and found nothing. "I-is anyone h-here?" I called, "brother? Akila?" and silence merely answered me.

I stood up from my dresser and went to my balcony door, and saw it was partially open. A cold wind blew in my room, making me jerk to the open window. I could've sworn I closed all of my doors and windows. Suddenly, I saw a form emit from the curtains. I backed away a bit. I stumbled and fell on my posterior, as cold sweat poured down my face.

"W-who are you? S-stay b-back!" but before I could continue with my chain of words, the person's own voice ceased me of my worry.

"Shh…Safiya, keep quite, it's only me, Bakura."

"B-Bakura? Is it r-really you?" I fumbled with my words, as I attempted to stand up, and approach the white-haired thief.

"Safiya…" he smiled warmly, despite the fact that it was completely dark; I could still see his features. He approached me slowly and helped me get up. We both looked at each other, and smiled, as we encircled our arms around each other.

It felt like forever when we finally parted. Tears poured down my face, while my lips tugged a grin of mirth.

"And here I thought I'd make you happy, by sneaking in here…but instead I made you cry." I simply chuckled at his remark and held him even tighter. He caressed my cheek softly, and wiped the tears that poured down my eyes.

"Have you been crying all night?" he mumbled, his face buried in my hair.

"How'd you know?"

"Your eyes are red…but why?"

"It's n-nothing," I sighed, "But I must question Bakura, how did you get pass the guards. Yami told me the palace is heavily guarded-"

His sudden laugh though, faltered my inquiry, "Safiya, why must you doubt my abilities? Besides, I would do anything, _anything _just to be with you." He said the last part so sternly that his eyes remained solid, looking directly at me.

Suddenly, he dipped his head so low, that our lips finally met. It didn't take long for our kiss to actually deepen. I moaned under his control and tried to take in more air, hoping this kiss would never end.

He softly laid me down on my bed, and began to slide the straps of my dress, down to my shoulders. We molded our bodies together, _a perfect fit._ It felt like the gods really made us to be this way.

I raked my nails on his bare chest, and removed the piece of clothing that shielded his upper body. In return though, Bakura took his shining knife within his belt, and ripped the upper part of my dress, leaving me with my skirt, and my chest revealed to his yearning eyes. We parted away for much needed and air, reveled within each other's eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled at me.

He assaulted my neck; his soft breathes yielding every part of me. He licked my neckline, and then slowly moved to the valley between my breasts. I simply moaned within his touch, and slithered my hands to his well-toned chest.

Suddenly, I felt wetness and a steamy breath succumb somewhere beneath my belly button. Bakura's tongue whirled in that place for quite a long time, before I felt his hands; straddle my waist, and the skirt, which protected me of my chastity.

But all of a sudden, Yami's voice rang in my ears, and demanded me to remove my body from Bakura's. I did what the voice told me so, and parted away from my lover. Bakura gave me worried eyes, and a frown appeared on his lips.

"Safiya, what's the matter?" he murmured, getting closer to me, with every step.

"I-I'm sorry Bakura, it's just…Yami...he...forgive me, it's nothing, let's continue." But when I got closer to him, his hands softly pushed me away. I scrunched up my face, and showed my façade of complete confusion, "Bakura, I don't understand."

When I said those words, I received one of the most bewildering replies in my entire life, he shook his head, "No Safiya, _I _don't understand. Why is it that I traveled the desert, just to meet you, and when I get here, we almost make love, and that's when your _brother _enters your mind!" he said all of those words so harshly, that tears just seemed to roll down my eyes again. I was beginning to label myself as a crybaby now. And here I thought I was a strong lady.

I bit my lower lip, and cast my eyes to the tiled floor, "I d-don't know Bakura. It's just…" I collapsed from my bed and onto the floor, as the words would not escape my trembling lips.

Bakura kneeled down in front of me, and hushed me sympathetically while he encircled his arms around my shoulders. He began to smoothen my back, and whisper considerate and soothing words into my ears.

Moderately, he stood me up and settled me back on my bed, his arms still caging me. My tears began to cease, but the words I badly wanted to tell to Bakura still would not be free. My lips felt like it was a rather large padlock that sealed in all of the secrets I wanted to tell to him.

However, because of my uncertain musings, I never realized that Bakura was already kissing the stains where the torrents of tears fell from my eyes. He outlined my lips with his tongue, and he licked the marks where the drops of silver bore from my eyes.

"Why do you keep those thoughts inside your mind? Why do you not let them go? Let them be _free_? Why do you keep them for yourself? What am I to you, if you do not even tell me the words you want to escape from your lips?" he said all of them so calmly, that I just wanted to bring myself to him. Tell him _everything_, my heart and mind desires.

I shut my eyes so tight that I felt as though I was about to go blind, I bit my lower lip even more making it bleed slightly, "Yami," was all that could slip out of my mouth – the name of the almighty pharaoh, the name of the ruler of Egypt, _the name of my brother_.

For some reason I felt Bakura's eyebrows narrow and a burning heat surged his mind, "What about Pharaoh?" he mumbled dangerously.

And that was where my mind made several pathways. One way was to remain faithful to my brother. Right then and there, I could call any guard, or even brother to just barge in the room and take Bakura from me. But a pang of betrayal will always stain my mind. The fault that made me lose the only lover that cared for me so.

However, on the other pathway, was to remain faithful to Bakura, but to turn away from Yami – my brother, the only family which cared for me for the past sixteen years.

My heart crumbled into pieces, as I had to make one of the most crucial decisions of my entire life. Why is it that brother cannot accept Bakura for what he is? Even if he is a notorious criminal…

I slowly turned away from Bakura, and opened my mouth; I was about to say something when his baritone voice interrupted me, "Run away with me."

I immediately closed my mouth and let my eyes widen as I still tried to register those four words he said to me. Time seemed to stop when he spoke that small phrase. I still couldn't believe what he was proposing. _Run away with Bakura? _Sure, it has always been my dream to be with Bakura forever, but it never struck me to actually _run away_ with him. Leaving my home and the only family that has been there for me – Yami. But then again, I would regain a new home with Bakura; perhaps even have children. And there, I would have my own family. But it would never be the same.

I shook my head slowly, and I faced Bakura once again with mystified orbs, "Bakura…this-this is all going too fast for me. First, we've just been in the war of the millennia, then brother commands me to never see you again, and now you're intending that I run away with you-!"

"Wait a minute! Did you just say that Pharaoh commanded us to never see each other again?" he interrupted all my flabbergasted thoughts, and his lips stayed in a thin line.

I nodded painfully, biting back the tears that never seemed to end for me. "That what was I thought too Bakura," I implied, reading his mind with only his facial expression, "I believed that both of you already settled your differences, and started anew. I even thought you guys made a pact of peace."

Bakura chortled softly, "Why would you ever think that Safiya! Pharaoh and I were born to be enemies, even before birth, Osiris already wanted us to be rivals! If a day will come where your brother and I will make peace, then the gods must have gone insane. Sure Pharaoh and I somewhat gave _generosity _to one another during the war, but our rivalry shall not stop there, there's more than you'll ever know."

An innocent surface seemed to hover over my features, when he said that. How gullible was I to believe that long-life foes would become colleagues. But then again, it could be possible.

We both smiled thoughtfully at each other, and lay down on my bed once more. We brushed our lips together, and slid our tongues, uniting the love and promise we hold together.

A moan escaped my lips, and we both parted, gasping for air. His eyes glimmered in the moonlight's radiance, while his muscled body relaxed.

Suddenly, he flexed his hand, fishing something within his cloak, which was sprawled on the floor. When his pale hand came about, there was a black box buried within his touch.

My purple orbs, somewhat gave off a suspicious gleam, thinking what could have been inside the tiny container. Bakura smiled at me and sat up, also helping me sit up, he showed the box in front of my face.

"What is it?" I asked, giving a small cheeky grin.

"Kiss me first," he replied, puckering his lips. For some reason, I laughed at his childish action, and kissed him softly on the spot. He blushed slightly, and kissed me back, just as gentle.

After our small 'kissing game' he opened the box, and to my eyes revealed a golden ring perched inside of it, just like a clamshell and its pearl. My eyes grew wide, seeing the treasure nestled in the small package.

"H-how did you g-get that?" I stammered, while a nervous sweat and a nervous chuckled escaped my lips. It came to my mind though that he must have stolen it.

But he merely shrugged, "Doesn't matter,"

A few minutes of silence elapsed Bakura holding the golden ring, and me staring at it astonishment. And when I finally realized it, our faces were merely centimeters apart, his hot breath capitulating on my face.

"_Say you'll be mine_." He murmured within my gaze.

I shed off a compassionate veneer and opened my mouth, whispering within his ear, "_I always was Bakura…and I always will_."

He smiled broadly, a few of his canines coming into sight. He took out the ring, and lifted it to the moonlight, where the Egyptian hieroglyphs that were inscripted began to appear.

"What does it say?" I smiled, holding the hand that held the small hoop.

"_We will always be together, **Whenever, wherever**_."

We both smiled, and he slid the golden ring in my ring finger. I let the final beads of tears of the night shed from my eyes, as I embraced my lover – _My Tomb Robber_.

"So I shall fulfill that promise eternally."

"I shall too," I replied huskily, kissing him passionately on the lips.

And so our vows were made, the everlasting promise that shall not break.

And from that moment, I forgot about all the thoughts that bubbled within my mind moments ago. About choosing the right path, or remaining faithful to my sibling or my lover; even the thought of running away with Bakura diminished from my mind. The only thing that stayed though was the notion that I would always be with Bakura. No matter how far we are, our hearts will always be bonded.

**Blue Savage: WOH-HOH! Now you know why my title is like that! Hehe, but my fic is not yet done! HA-HA! I still have one more chapter to go…**

**Oh yeah, KUDOS AGAIN TO Boy Crazy Magician Chick for allowing me to borrow some of the lines in her fic "Bright Night and Starry Days"! You should really read her fics…ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL!**

**READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
